The Queen of Heart's
by Preppi101
Summary: It's complicated." He said. "Dad, it's not complicated. She's the woman you love for Pete's sake." She said with a huff. "Loved." He corrected. "Loved." He repeated. Jibbs! AU Please R&R!
1. Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs

AN: This has been bugging me all day so I thought I start.

Summary: "It's complicated." He said. "Dad, it's not complicated. She's the woman you love for Pete's sake." She said with a huff. "Loved." He corrected. "Loved." He repeated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tessa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a year. A year since she died. A year since they were both happy. Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs, could see the story through her father's eyes clearly. The hurt, pain, and the anger he had endured after years of not facing the fact and feelings. 'He loves her.' Tessa would often say to her friends. It was what she had known. He loves her. She would keep thinking and repeating, although facing the reality was a different story. Tessa was born November 10th 1995. She was going to be fourteen in a month and it was killing her seeing her dad this way.

She had dark chocolate brown curls, blue eyes, and her mom's petite and delicate frame and features. The chocolate brown curls were from her mother. Emma-Leigh Jones a brown haired woman who dyed her hair red just to keep herself happy. Emma-Leigh gave up rights so that Tessa would have a better life. Better future. Being raised by a single father was hard enough. She was the only girl at Wilson Junior High who was being raised by a single father. She was the most beautiful girl her father had ever seen besides Kelly. Tessa was her own person. Had her own, independent personality. She was amazing. She decided late one night when she couldn't sleep to confront her father about the feelings he had for Jenny Shepard. She crept down the old wood stair case in her hot pink pajama pants and tank top. Her brown curls in a ponytail and her feet bare, thumped lightly on the hardwood floor. She heard her dad sanding the boat downstairs and silently slipped through the door. Standing at only 5'3 and weighing 100 pounds had its advantages. She silently thumped down the stairs as lightly as she could. She observed her father sanding the boat; it surprised her not to see the bottle of bourbon beside him, that she often when he wasn't drinking the bourbon she'd seen him drink all those times.

Gibbs came back from his own thoughts, when he saw his daughter's shadow on the ground. "Tess, what are you doing down here at this hour?" Her father asked.

"Dad," She started with a slight sigh. "Why didn't you ever tell Jenny you love her?" Her father turned to her with a puzzled look on his face. Tessa could pick out every wrinkle, age spot, and graying hair on his face in the dimly lit basement.

" It's complicated." He said.

"Dad, it's not complicated. She's the woman you love for Pete's sake." She said with a huff.

" Loved." He corrected. "Loved." He repeated said again.

" Dad, doesn't matter. You still love her. If you had just told her then-" Tessa said, trying to find the right word for the context.

"Then what, Tess? Then I wouldn't still feel so guilty for not telling her when I had the chance? Then I would be happier? Tess, then what?" He said raising his voice slightly. The anger and pain within Tessa had reached its breaking point; she was going to blow.

" Then you wouldn't be acting like such an ass all the time, and actually realize that she loves you too!" She said sharply with the anger she'd been feeling since that day present.

" Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs!" He bellowed.

" Dad, just face the fact that you love her and tell her that." She said; the tears filling her big beautiful blue eyes. Silence filled the dusty old basement.

"Apparently, you can't be the grown up I've known. I guess she doesn't need to know." Tessa said, turning before the tears started falling.

"Tessa, what do you know?" He whispered. Tessa turned to face him; tears silently falling down her face.

"Jenny's still alive." She whispered; her voice cracking.

"Tess, she isn't. The autopsy, Tony and Ziva. Everything." He mumbled.

"You think I'd lie to you now?" Tessa asked; knowing her father's answer.

"Tess, you couldn't have lied to me for a year. You just couldn't have."

"Dad, I did. The phone number that kept popping up on my phone. The secrecy of where I'd been after school. Jenny's alive and I, Tony, Ziva, and Ducky are the only ones who know. Dad, we've been keeping this a secret because Jenny was protecting the man she loves."

"Where is she?" he demanded to know.

"In D.C. She changed her hair color, name, everything."

"She blonde?"

"Nope. She actually changed it to brown. Probably because she picks me up from school with a little baby."

" What?"

"You have a son, well two. Evan and Ethan. Evan Leroy and Ethan Jethro, daddy. They're just a few months old, but Jenny is taking good care of them. She's picking me up tomorrow."

" Tess, why didn't she tell me?"

"To protect you and her with Evan and Ethan." Tessa said.

Gibbs rubbed his hand on his face and sighed, not knowing what else to say to his daughter at that moment he asked her to go to bed, leaving the conversation with a "We'll talk tomorrow."

" Dad, you aren't mad are you?" She asked. He shook his head no.

"Night daddy" Tessa said giving her dad a hug. He kissed the top of her head before Tessa went upstairs for bed. She got up to her room and looked at the picture (standing) on her desk. It was her and her father. It was always just the two of them until Stephanie and Hollis. Jenny was like her mom. Jenny never ever would be anything else, but her mom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: What do you think? This just came to me. I love it. I hope you guys do too! Please review!


	2. The Mole is bigger then you think

AN: I'm glad everyone's liking this story, it really means a lot to me to see the reviews and everything. Let's get on with chapter two!

Disclaimer: Damn. Still don't own anything.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tessa woke up to the smell of pancakes lingering in the air above her head. She smiled as her brain confirmed 'Yes, dad was making breakfast'. She thumped down the stairs and into the kitchen; and followed smell as if it were a metaphorical pull towards her dad who stood her dad stood there flipping the pancakes.

"Hey daddy!" She smiled with a yawn.

" Tess, can we finish talking about last night?" He asked handing her a plate of pancakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs. He'd even set out a glass of orange juice.

"Sure dad." She said supposed; sitting down at the island. She took a small sip of her orange juice and watched her dad as he set a cup of coffee in front of her.

"You're a life saver, dad." She beamed and happily took a sip of her drink. She let the warm liquid run down her throat.

"Tess, what do you know?"

"That Vance is the one who's the bigger mole then Lee was." She blurred.

His eyes gazed at his daughter's with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Vance has been passing Intel on to someone, SecNav found out and the only way to get him in the act was if he was director. Jenny faked her death to catch the bastard. It might sound complicated, but it's not dad. Trust me. I know because Jenny wanted to know how you were doing. I'm sorry I never told you. I just had to protect the closet thing I've got to a mom that actually cares about me. Dad, she didn't want you to know because of the twins that's all. Nothing else. And you can't come over today; if she finds out I'm dead."

"Tess, you didn't say anything to me" he sighed "Why now all of the sudden?"

"SecNav's having someone arrest Vance next week. SecNav treats me like a granddaughter for some odd reason. He hates you, but loves me." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, I still love you." Tessa said smiling widely.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just finish your breakfast." Tessa finished her breakfast before going upstairs to get ready for school. She changed into her long sleeved Hollister grey sweater, her snow white lace bottom Cami, her dark flares and boots, gazing at her reflection on the mirror she smiled; she was ready for school. She had her hair straightened for her own good and her earrings in. She had two ear piercings in each ear. Her dad bought the first one. She bought the second one. Dropping her off at school, they said their goodbye's and each went on with their day. Tessa still could turn his world upside down.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day...

Tessa was out of school and saw the SUV in the usual parking space. Jenny always parked in that space. Tessa smiled and went to the car with her black and white polka dot bookbag over one shoulder. She climbed into passenger's seat; and greeted the driver. Jenny smiled at her.

"I told him." Tessa blurred out as soon as she closed the SUV's door. Getting her seat belt on, Jenny turned her head to look at the girl. Tessa stared at her mother figure.

" Tess, what did you tell him?"

Tessa hesitated for a moment before she spoke. "I told him about my brothers, the fact you're still alive, and the Vance thing."

" Tess," She snapped almost sounding hurt, that Tess had broken her promise to stay silence.

"Jenny," Tessa shot back.

"You're dad's going to come looking for me now. Thanks a lot Tess."

"Jenny, he had to know at some point before you came out of hiding. I mean come on, the guy loves you. It couldn't have been any other way."

Jenny glanced at the outside world and then back to Tess. "What about Evan and Ethan?"

"He probably already loves them. Jenny, you're like the mother I never had, get used to it."

" Tess, you always remind of that. I have a meeting with SecNav tomorrow, so you'll need a ride from your father."

Tess nodded her head, and dug her teeth onto her bottom lip, she knew that by telling her father about Jenny might have alerted the former director, but when both of their feelings were in the verge of a failure, she had to step in and assist them. "Alright. I had to tell him."

" Tessa, you couldn't have waited?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Just keep lying to him? Eventually dad would've found out. I know he would've."

" Tess, did you tell him?"

" That you love him?" Jenny nodded.

"Yeah."

"Tess, does Abby and McGee know?"

"Nope." _My mouth aint that big_ Tess thought.

"Tess, do you know how much I love you?"

"No. But go on tell."

" Ever since Paris, I've thought of you as my daughter. I didn't care your father and I had broken up. I was at every sporting event, concert, and play you've been in. And now, you're growing up."

" Jenny, my mom didn't want me. Dad did. I was disgrace. Apparently carrying me for nine months and finding out I was girl could hurt anyone. I always say you're my mom just because you've always been there."

" We better get home before the boys get mad." They drove to Jenny's new house in Georgetown. The big house was just big enough for Jenny and the boys. Tessa helped Jenny get the boys in the house. Tessa sat down at the coffee table in the living room; while Jenny sat on the couch reading a book.

"Jenny, can you help me with this problem?" Tessa asked, confused on the problem for Algebra.

"Sure, sweetheart. What is it?"

"37=22x plus fifteen."

"Subtract fifteen from both sides and the answer will be one."

" Thank you Jenny." Tessa smiled writing down the problem. It was the way it should be, minus her dad. Jenny at home with the kids helping with homework and still had a job while Gibbs was working until five. Just like Tessa had always dreamed of. She really missed that. Jenny was always there to help her with her homework and everything. Jenny would've put something off just to hear Tessa play Viola. Tessa finished her homework with some help before it was time for Jenny to take her home. Jenny put the boys in the car and then they left the house. Jenny pulled up outside the front of Gibbs' house and let Tessa out; Tessa silently said goodbye and walked up to the front of the house before walking in and finding the entire team there...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I'm ending there just because. Please read and review guys! Thank you!


	3. I swear, she didn't know

AN: I am glad everyone likes this story. Please review!

Disclaimer: Still do not own it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tessa walked into the house; she heard the team talking about the latest case. Someone said Jenny. She heard her father clear his throat. She strolled into the living room, and noticed the sudden silence.

"Tessa, you're home." Her father said quietly.

"Yeah dad, I'm home. I think I'm just going to go up to my room for a little bit. Tell me when it's time for dinner." She said. She thumped up the stairs and into her bedroom. Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Tessa, and Gibbs would always do dinner once a week. Apparently today was the day they were doing it. She got on her computer; which she knew more about then her father ever could and got on Myspace. A comment on one of her pictures shocked her as she read the words:

'_Hey sweetie! It's me, your mom.' _

Her mom after thirteen almost fourteen years decides to contact her on Myspace!?

"Dad." She hollered, as her body trembled. Gibbs got up from the living room and went upstairs.

"Tess, what's wrong?"

She dug her teeth in her bottom lip, to stop her lips from wavering. "Mom--decided to contact me after fourteen years of not knowing anything about me." Her dad's eyes widened with shock.

"Dad, did you talk to her?" She whispered; her voice very shaky.

"I have, but briefly. I got a call from the principal at Wilson, when were you planning to tell me conferences were tonight?"

"I was going to tell you, but everything got in the way." She said; he noticed she was covering up a lie.That's when it hit her, he was taking the entire team to her conference.

"Dad, please don't take DiNozzo with. I swear I won't ever lie to you again about conferences." She pleaded.

"Tess, they aren't going." He laughed. Tessa scowled at him.

"I so hate you right now." She grumbled.

"You love me," He said.

"Dad?" She questioned.

"What?"

"Do you remember telling about Jenny's death?"

He gazed at her with confusion. "Tess, she isn't dead."

"I know, but do you?"

"Yeah---Why?"

"Evangeline asked me about it today."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback..._

_He had just gotten home; he could not believe it. She was dead. Jenny of all people __was__ dead. She would _of _have__ put up a stronger fight. He had to break the new to Tessa (His little princess). The little girl he had raised from a baby until now. He heard her upstairs; silently climbing the stairs__, __he admired the pictures of her. The professional pictures Jenny always had taken her to since she became Director and before. The picture's of them. __ The way it was always going to be. __A beautiful sound pulled him towards its source, he was curious to discover what it was; his heart swelled, when the stunning notes left her mouth.__She was an Alto. In choir, played a string instrument, and was an actress. The sixth grader stopped singing when she heard her father enter._

_"Dad, what's going on?" She demanded with her hands on her hips._

_"Tess, sit down." He said gently. She turned off the song, and sat down. _

_"Who?" She barely whispered._

_"Jenny." His whispered; voice cracking slightly,_ _ having to tell his little girl this was killing him. Tessa's blue eye immediately filled with tears; he sat down next to her. She moved her head to his lap and started to sob. _

_"No!" She screamed in a sob. "No! She cannot be dead! She just can't be!" Her sobs__grew__ louder and stronger. He just kept caressing her dark brown curls._

"_I know baby girl." He whispered. He rarely showed that side to anyone including Tessa._

_"Daddy, she can't be dead." She said in a broken sob. She sobbed for what felt like hours._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dad, I remember how pissed, sad, and guilty I felt that day." She said.

"Tess, when did she tell you?"

"About ten months ago. I remember staying up late at night praying that she'd come back to you."

"She still hasn't." He murmured.

"Dad," She sighed slightly sitting down next to him. "She will eventually. Give her some time. Also, by the way, Dillyn says hi." He chuckled. Dillyn Matthews, Tessa's best friend. Dillyn was a girl and was practically a daughter to Jethro.

" Tell Dillyn, I say hi too."

" You can tell her tonight. Let's go." They both got up and walked down the stairs. The team had already left.

"Jeez, they cleared out quick." Tessa smirked.

"Tess," He said. She rolled her eyes with a smile. They left the house and went to conferences. Tessa, was still an A student, never getting a bad grade. Jethro, was impressed that his eighth grade daughter could still do that.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next day...

"I have the day off." Tessa sang as she hopped on her dad's bed. He groaned. She bounced again.

"Tess, settle down." He mumbled.

" Daddy, I want a dog." She smiled.

" You already have one." He said.

" Yeah, but I want another one."

"Tess,"

" Dad," She whined.

" Tess, go play with your dog."

"But daddy." She whined.

" Tess," He sighed.

" It's my day off and all I want to do is spend it with my daddy." She smiled childishly at him.

" Tess, I do have a job."

"And I need a mom." Then, her favorite song came through her phone. Don't trust me by 3OH!3.

"Hiya Dill." She answered happily.

"Already annoying your dad?"

" Yeah."

" Wanna go to a haunted house tonight?"

"Sure. Can I bring Abby?"

"Hell ya. Eight o'clock tonight?" Dill asked.

"Alright. Talk to ya later."

"Talk to ya later. Bye." Then, the line went dead. Tessa set her phone on the nightstand, and hopped again.

" Tessa Marie." he grumbled.

"Dad, as I've said, I have the day off and I want to hang out with my daddy!"

"Go out for a jog."

"Already did that with Bella." Bella was her German shepherd. Abby, McGee, Tony, and Ziva had gotten her as her thirteenth birthday present for Tessa. Abby's ring tone played on her phone.

"Abs," Tessa answered.

"Dillyn, already called me." She said; Tessa could hear her smiling.

"Sweet, you can bring the rest if you want."

"Alright. Well, I'll come get you at like seven." Abs replied.

"Sounds good to me Abs." Tessa grinned, before she hung up. Tessa bounced on the bed again. He groaned.

" Daddy, come on. Make breakfast." Tessa said childishly. He rolled over facing away from her. Tessa did the one thing that would get him up. She hopped onto his back. (Not too hard, but just enough).

"Tess, get off." He mumbled into the pillow.

" Nope, and you've yourself had said that I weigh like nothing."

" Yeah, but you do weigh something."

" Well, gunny, I'm only a hundred pounds." She said with a deep gruff voice. Her dad grabbed her ankles, she squealed, but before she could break loose from his grip, he was tickling the bottoms of her feet. She started giggling.

"Daddy...Stop." She gasped with laughter.

"Nope, you got yourself into this." He laughed. After a few minutes of pleading he stopped. She got off and went back into her room.

"I hate you!" She yelled teasingly.

"I hate you too, Tess!" He yelled back. Then he heard the laughter in response.

"Dad! Have you seen my jeans?" She yelled.

"Tess," He said, getting up. He walked down to her bedroom and saw the three million pairs of jeans everywhere in her room.

"Dad, have you seen them?"

"Tessa, you have a lot of jeans. I don't know."

"My Abercrombie and Fitch pair, daddy."

" Tess, I just give you the money to buy them, I don't know what they look like."

" Dad, they're the torn up pair, Ziva got them for last Christmas, I need them to go with this top." She said holding the sweater up. It was her American Eagle sweater, snow white sweater looked amazing with Tessa's eyes. She grabbed the ocean blue Cami, and held them both up.

"The jeans were meant for this sweater and Cami, daddy." She stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Tess, I'm your dad, not your stylist."

"Ugh." She said sitting down on her bed. Jeans covered her bed, hiding the hot pink comforter and her wood floor.

"Tess, can't you wear another pair of jeans with it?"

"Dad," She said exasperatedly. "Those are my favorite pair of flares, they go with my boots I'm wearing tonight. I have to have those jeans."

"Could Dillyn have them?" Tessa's eyes lit up; she never had thought of that.

"Dad! You are a genius. I spent the night at Dillyn's last week." She said kissing his cheek. She ran down stairs in her pajamas and called Dillyn because her phone was charging. Jethro stood there shaking his head; how he ever ended up with a daughter like Tessa, was beyond him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So, here's the deal, this one took me longer than I expected, because A) I re-wrote this chapter like 20 times ( litterally) B) School sucks ass. And C) I was grounded again. A little FYI never hit your brother without expecting to be punished. Please review and I hope you guys are still interested!


	4. I hate her!

AN: So, this chapter is gonna be fun! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Damn, still don't own anything.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tessa was a happy teenager and always living life to the fullest, she lived each day like there was no tomorrow and she enjoyed every minute of it, especially her favorite day of the week. Sunday. Sunday meant a lot to Tessa, as it was the time she and her dad would go out for dinner. Every Sunday would roll around and she'd be excited . She'd had fun on Friday at the haunted house, and finally she got her jeans back. She could not believe she left them at Dillyn's. As she put the last finishing touches on her jeans and sweater, she had an internal debate whether to call Jenny or not. She sighed. Picking up the cellphone, she looked at the picture on her wall, her, and Jenny. Tessa, was about four years old in the picture, Paris, '99. Standing in front of the Eiffel Tower; were Tessa and Jenny. Jenny was holding the four year old with the feathery brown curls, as the wind whipped around them Jethro snapped the picture. It was the perfect picture. Tessa had spent time in Paris while Jenny worked on a few projects. She smiled slightly at the next one. Ah yes, the infamous ten years old pictures. It was just Tessa this time, her brown curls were in a ponytail, and she was in jeans and a baby doll top. Jenny loved those pictures. Well, actually she loved every single picture of Tessa. Tessa's thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID. Jenny. She clicked the green button on her phone and answered.

"Hey Jenny," She said hearing the boys babbling in the background.

"Hey Tess." Jenny greeted.

"I was wondering, do you think you could go out tonight? Have Tony and Ziva watch Evan and EJ, and come to dinner?"

"Tess," She sighed. "It's a lot more complicated then you think, maybe next week." Jenny replied.

"Jenny, you're going no matter what. I do not care if you have to bring the boys. Dad has to see you. He needs to see you." Tess insisted. She knew it was a lot to ask, but the happiness of the two people she loved the most was at stake.

"Tessa, we've been over this."

"Yeah, and I chose not to listen, but who's complaining." She sighed.

"I can't just show up. I need an invitation." Jenny hesitated.

"Jenny," She started rubbing her forehead. "You're invited, okay?"

"Tessa, you can't just invite someone."

" Yeah I can, watch me."

" You're so like you father." Jenny murmured.

"Am not!" Tessa exclaimed, hearing the comment.

" Are too, Tessa Marie."

" Jen, come on. It'll be fun. Dad and I love you, so you have nothing to worry about."

" Fine, I'll go. But, only if, you'll tell you dad ahead of time."

" Deal." Tessa lied. She wasn't going to tell her dad because it was a surprise. The love of his life (beside Shannon) was going to surprise him.

"Alright, Tess, what place?"

"Ruby Tuesdays." Tessa smiled widely. Jenny chuckled.

" I'm guessing your turn to pick." Jenny stated.

" Yeah." Tessa said in a ' totally dude' tone.

"Bye Tessa."

"Bye Jennifer." Tessa smirked before hanging up. She set her phone down and flopped onto her bed laughing.

"Tess," Her father hollered. "I'm home." Tessa jumped up off her bed and ran down the stairs; her father wasn't prepared for her attack. He had his back turned hanging up his coat, and before he knew it Tessa had jumped on his back; wrapping both arms around his neck.

" Tessa Marie, give a little warning." he laughed.

"Sorry daddy, couldn't resist." She said resting her head on his shoulder as her grabbed both her legs holding her up.

"Yeah right." He smirked.

"No, seriously."

" Alright, Tess, get off." Tessa sighed and hopped off his back. Tessa went upstairs to finish getting ready while her father did also.

"Oh, Tess, your dentist called on Friday you're getting braces." He father yelled.

"Great! Thanks for the memo dad!" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No problem, Tess." Tessa smiled rolling her eyes. She saw her phone buzz; looking down at it her smile turned to a frown. Joel in bold letters flashed across the screen. She hit ignore. Biting her bottom lip she debated whether to call him back or not. Joel was just a little thing. Nothing major. Nothing serious. Just a fling. Then, his ringtone played; closing her eyes and swallowing hard she decided to answer.

"Hi Joel." She said, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Tessa, I'm sorry." He said sounded terribly sorry. Although she did not buy it. He'd kissed Kayla. Kayla of all girls! The Gorilla of Wilson Junior High. WJH students always called Kayla gorilla. It worked for the big mouthed, big nosed freak.

"No you're not," She said coldly. "Because if you were, you would've said that five weeks ago, and not now."

" Tessa, I didn't mean for it to be this way." He pleaded with her.

"How was it meant to be, Joel? We're only thirteen. We have our whole lives ahead of us, why are you wasting your time and effort on me, when you could have every other girl out there?" She said, a little irritation was evident in her voice as she spoke her mind.

"Because, Tess, I see something in you, that I don't see in anyone else." She shut her eyes again preventing tears from falling; she could not just take him back. He'd kissed gorilla whore.

"Oh cut the lovey dovey, ' I'll kill myself if you don't take me back crap', okay. It doesn't work for you, Joel." She spat at him.

"Tessa, I mean it." He pleaded once more.

"I don't mean a god damn thing to you." She shot at him like a poisonous dart.

"Yes, you do, Tess."

"Why would pull something so stupid, so immature, so juvenile, if you actually felt the way you do? I mean come on, Joel, there is no way in hell you would do something that mega, but you did. Just get a grip, and learn that this ship has sailed."

"Tess, it hasn't sailed. It's still waiting for my princess to join me."

"Oh my god." She said disgusted. "Never ever, read your mom's chick mags again or I'll shoot you myself." She laughed disbelievingly.

"Tess-" he said before he got cut off.

"Joel, don't. It'll be too hard. Just let it go." Tessa said before hanging up. She set her phone down before slumping onto her floor; her knees were up to her chest and her arms wrapped securely around them, and allowed a few tears to stream down her cheeks.

"Tessa, come on." Jethro yelled. Tessa got up and looked in the mirror.

"Thank god for water proof mascara." She whispered. She wiped away the eyeliner and re-applied; going down stairs with an extra boost in her step, she smiled.

"You look extra happy, Tess." Her father commented.

"Is that supposed to be a good or a bad thing?" She joked putting her Hollister coat on.

"Both." He said. She rolled her eyes before locking the door behind them; Bella was whimpering loudly. They got into the car, and immediately Tessa turned it to her radio station. She turned the volume on low, so they could talk.

"Tess, I talked to your mom." He said pulling out.

"Yeah."

"She's taking us to court."

"Dad, you hate lawyers. Hell, I've been through two of those divorces." She grinned.

"Tessa, I can't control your mother's actions." He said.

She gazed at her father. "Why is she taking us to court?"

"She wants custody." He stated.

"No way. Nuh uh. Nada. She is NOT getting anything. She gave up every god damn right she had to her name, because she didn't want me."

"Tess, they know that, but apparently her lawyer thinks they can find a way around that."

She folded her arms and sighed with hatred. "I hate her!"

" Tess," he warned her, secretly agreeing with her.

"Dad, I hate her! She's trying to split us up. She can't do that!" she protested.

"Tessa, I'm not going to let that happen."

"You promise?" she glanced at him and unfolded her arms.

"Yeah honey." The rest of the car ride was silent. When they got to the restaurant, Tessa noticed Jenny's car wasn't in the parking lot; which was good. They got out of the car and walked in smiling.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

"Two." Tessa answered. She gestured for them to follow and sat them down in a booth.

" Your server will be right with you." She said setting down the menus, and then sauntered away. Tessa looked outside and saw that dark SUV. Out stepped Jenny, in jeans and a green sweater. The v-neck sweater hugged everything perfectly. She was in black boots too. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she looked completely different. Not the same redhead woman, that her dad had known (at least not in looks). Jenny walked up to the door and in before Tessa turned her attention to the front; Jenny saw her and smiled before walking back. Jethro looked up at Tessa with a confused look on his face.

"Dad, what's wrong with you?"

He subconsciously licked his lips with an unknown nervousness. "That perfume. It's so familiar."

"Really?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah. It's-"

"It's Curve Chill." Jenny said finishing his sentence. Jethro's eyes widened.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: And I end there, yes I know, I'm evil. Please review! Thanks!


	5. What?

AN: Chapter 5! Woo hoo! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jen," he whispered in shock.

"Yeah, it's me in the flesh." She smiled coming around in front of the table. He didn't want to look up at her. She gestured for Tessa to scoot over. Tessa scooted and let Jenny sit down.

"Jethro, you can't avoid me forever. Even if you try, you can't."

"Jen, I thought you were dead." He alleged; his eyes looking up at her.

"Yeah, and I thought I wasn't pregnant. But, I guess we were both wrong."

"You lied to me."

"And you haven't lied to me?" She retorted.

"Jen, you could've called."

"And said what, Jethro? Guess what I am pregnant and I'm not dead. Oh by the way, its twins and you're thirteen year old daughter is the only who knows." She mocked her own voice.

"Jen, I didn't mean it like that."

"Jethro, I was protecting you, and trying to figure out who was leaking the intel we had."

"And because you were gone, Ziva, Tony, and McGee got split up, I got a new team, and Vance stepped in."

"Yeah, I kind of got that part, Jethro." She snapped.

"Jen, what the hell were you thinking?"

"What the hell was I _thinking_? What the hell were _you_ thinking? I've been sitting at home wondering for months why the hell didn't I tell you."

"I didn't need my daughter telling me at two o'clock in the morning, that you're still alive!"

"I guess you're right, Jethro. Tessa did not need to tell you, but she did and I'm proud of her for it. She did the best she could to protect herself, Evan, and Ethan while protecting me. Now, this week I'm coming back. So, you better be prepared."

"For what, Jen? You busting my ass 24/7."

"No, for me to be director again, then I'll bust your ass Jethro."

"Oh will you two cut it out!" Tessa hissed, who had been listing quietly.

"For the love of god it's like World War Three. Dad, you love her. Jenny, you love him. Will two just kiss and make up?" Jenny and Jethro looked at her with puzzled looks on their faces.

"I'm going to the bathroom, and by the time I get back, I want you two sitting on the same side." She said; Jenny moved letting the slightly annoyed teenager out. Tessa quickly made her way towards the restroom, rapidly glancing back to her dad. Jenny looked at Jethro; he saw the sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't seen since Paris. She looked into his piercing blue eyes. God did she miss them.

"Jethro, I didn't mean to leave the way I did. I had to do the right thing because of Vance." She barely whispered, but he heard it perfectly.

"Jen," he said with a little sigh.

"Jethro, nothing ever went as planned. I always wanted this picture perfect life; I put my career first over my heart. God, I hate myself. It feels like I gave up everything I ever believed in."

"Jen, you didn't know it."

"My dad's gone, I have the boys, Tess, and you. I miss NCIS more than anything besides you. It's my agency, Jethro."

"Jenny, I get that it's your agency, but you have to look at the big picture sometimes."

"I do, every day. The big picture I see, is you, Tessa, me, the boys. Just like it's supposed to be." Tessa walked back to the table with a big smile on her face; her plan had finally worked. Even though they were sitting on opposite sides; she could tell they had that spark they had in Paris...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Halloween...

Yes, they family had been reunited, and Vance had been arrested, and now it was the time of the year that made Tony cringe and Abby jump up and down with joy. Tessa was putting the last minute touches on her costume. She looked in the mirror and smiled happily. She picked up her pillowcase and walked down the stairs. Evan was a cow and EJ was a horse.

"You're so cute!" Abby squealed. Tessa was a dark fairy. She was in a dark red tutu, laced up black and red top, knee high black socks, boots, fairy wings, black lipstick, and a black wand completed the dark fairy costume.

"How did put that together?" Jethro asked.

"Easy, Abby took me shopping." She said smiling.

"Dark magic fairy." Tony mumbled.

"Yeah, DiNozzo. And you're who? Godfather?"

" Finally, someone with a brain!"

" Shut up, DiNozzo." Ziva said. Tessa jumped at the Israeli's voice.

"Damn, Zee, where'd you get the costume?" Tessa said. Ziva was in a fedora, skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, and chucks.

"It's just stuff I found in my closet." She grinned as she looked at her clothes.

"My closet sounds more like it." Tessa joked. There was a knock at the door; Tessa decided to go get it.

" Hiya Dillyn." She smiled. Tessa gestured for her best friend to come in.

" Aww. You're all masqueraded out." Tessa said observing Dillyn's costume.

"Finally someone who realizes what I'm supposed to be." Her friend replied.

"Marie Antoinette?"

"No. It's Masquerade, smart ass."

"Oh. Well that makes more sense because you don't have your head chopped off."

"_Let them eat cake_!" Dillyn said very diva like.

"This is why best friends, don't let best friends out in public." Tessa said wrapping her arm around her best friends shoulder. They walked into the living room where everyone had stopped talking.

"Is that seriously you, Dillyn?" Abby asked; Dillyn was very anti-powder blue and pink.

"Yes, Abs, it's me."

"Aww... EJ and Evan are soo cute!" Dillyn squealed. Jenny laughed.

"Jenny, you're the cutest Dorothy ever." Dillyn reassured her best friends "mom". Jenny chuckled.

"Nice save, Dill." Tessa said.

"Can we go trick or treating now!" Abby whined.

"Yeah Abs." Jenny chuckled in disbelieve, _one would think Abby is the kid,_ she thought.

"Wait where's McZero?" Tessa asked.

"I'm right here." McGee said. Tessa burst into hysterical laughter.

"Aww. McGee, you're a computer." Tessa said trying not laugh anymore. Her face was turning bright red.

" Tessa Marie! Not nice." Jenny said turning away before she started laughing.

"Hey everyone it's McComputer boy to the rescue." Tony teased.

" Cut it out, Tony." McGee grumbled.

"Oh shut up, McKilljoy." Tessa said. Everyone turned their gaze to her.

"What?" She asked innocently. Jenny rolled her eyes and gestured for everyone to go. They left the house and started. About midway, she saw him. Joel. Tessa's heart breaker. He was dressed up as a prince walking with Kayla. She bit her bottom lip that was quivering now. She closed her eyes hoping the tears would not fall.

"I can't believe this." Tessa whispered.

"What Tess?" Dillyn asked.

"It's him."

"Oh no."

"What's going on?" Abby asked when she had caught up to them. Tessa dropped her candy bag and ran away before the tears started falling.

"What's wrong with Tess?" Jenny asked pushing the stroller up.

"Jenny, I think you should go talk to her." Dillyn said. Jenny asked if Abby would watch the boys while she went to look for the dark fairy. She found her crying.

"Tessa, what's going on?" Jenny asked with concern for the young teenager.

"It was him." She whispered.

"Who was him?" she desperately asked.

"Joel."

"Tessa, I don't get it." Jenny replied; her arms had wrapped around Tessa's shoulders as Jenny pulled her in for a hug.

"Joel, Jenny! Joel! I gave him everything. I told him everything. It was a little fling, but then he cheated on me with gorilla whore."

"Tessa, it's just a guy. Why does it matter that you saw him?"

"It matters because, it's Joel. The jock at school went out with the prettiest volleyball player."

"So, it's the fact that he went out with the prettiest volleyball player in school?"

"That's me. I'm the prettiest volleyball player in school. The football quarterback went out with who he was supposed to."

"Tess, come on. You'll remember this Halloween forever."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, in a few months, you'll be mine too."

"Really?" Tessa exclaimed.

"Really." She reassured her.

"Jenny, this is amazing! Dad, actually agreed to it?"

"Emma-Leigh."

"Oh. I guess it makes sense."

"When's court?"

"Dad hasn't told you?" Jenny shook her head no.

"December. She's been planning this forever." Jenny's phone starts ringing.

"Jethro, what's going on?" Jenny answered.

"This isn't Jethro, Jennifer. I'm afraid he's been shot, I had to use his phone because I didn't know your new number." Ducky said. Jenny's eyes grew wider as the shock sank in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Yes, I know I am evil once again. I cannot help it. They were one big happy family, and now maybe not. Please review and it might be up quicker!


	6. We learn more about Tessa

A/N: New chapter! Yay! *squeals* I know this totally, not NCIS, but it's House, and House is my show so, I have to support it. Anyhoo, he slow dances with Cuddy. If you don't know my nickname, then you're stupid, it's Huddles which is: House + Cuddy= Huddy + Cuddles= Huddles. Yes, it's a very confusing math equation. Lol. Please review! Oh, by the way, there's some pretty bad language so beware young readers! I have a mouth like a truck driver and it just comes out on the computer like this.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Damn it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ducky, what?" She asked shocked.

"Jethro, was shot. He's at Bethesda."

"Oh god." Jenny whispered.

"I advise you to grab the children, and get down here."

"Alright, Ducky." Jenny said, her hands shook in desperation to be besides him, she ended the call, she stared at the teenager gazing back at her.

"It's dad isn't it?" Tessa believed. Jenny sadly nodded.

"We better go get the boys and the team." Jenny helped Tessa up, and they walked towards the team. They didn't say a word, and just gestured to follow. The team and Dillyn arrived at Bethesda. Tessa was holding EJ, while Jenny held was holding Evan.

"Jennifer, Tessa," Ducky despondently greeted them, with concerned.

"Ducky, what the hell is going on?" Tessa asked; she really did not have a filter when her father wasn't around, but she would occasionally curse.

"Tessa, my dear, I honestly don't know."

"Family of Leroy Jethro Gibbs," The doctor called.

"Yeah." Everyone said at the same time.

"He's going into surgery." The doctor declared.

"What happened?" Jenny asked whilst bouncing Evan on her hip.

"He took a round to the chest. Luckily it missed all of his vital organs, only slightly puncturing a few muscle tissue, if it was a bigger weapon, he would not be as lucky! But he'll be fine." The doctor assured them. He walked away leaving everyone to talk.

"Who'd want to kill dad?" Tessa asked.

"Tess, I don't know." Just then Tessa saw it; Fornell walking towards them.

"Why's the FBI here, Fornell?" She asked.

"My director just told me to come here." He replied with a little apologetic smile.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! What the hell does anybody know? I want to know what in the fucking hell is going on!" Tessa yelled.

"Tess, keep your voice down." Dillyn said.

"No! I want to know what's wrong with MY dad!" Jenny sighed; she handed EJ to Ziva, and took Evan from Tessa, giving him to Abby.

"Tess, let's go outside." Jenny said wrapping her arm around Tessa's shoulders. Tessa reluctantly walked out.

"Jenny," She said in tears. "I'm scared." Jenny wrapped her arms around Tessa into a hug.

"I know you are sweetie, but everything's going to be fine." Jenny whispered in her hair.

"It's not fair!" Tess sobbed.

"What's not fair?"

"Most daughter's don't have to worry about their father not coming home at night, why am I the only that has to?"

"Tess, I can assure you, you're not the only one worried about your dad." Tessa tilted her head to the side to look at her mother figure.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Who else is always worried about dad?"

"Me. Every day." She lovingly smiled at the girl.

"Jenny, come on. You of all people? I'm the daughter."

"Yeah, and I'm the girlfriend, but I'm sure you didn't know that."

"Of course I knew that, and by the way you guys aren't as quiet as you think you are." Tessa smiled. Jenny's cheeks turned four shades of red. Not knowing what to reply to that, she changed the conversation.

"Let's go inside." Jenny broke the embrace; she turned to walk inside, but Tessa just had to say something.

"Hey Jen," Tessa called after her.

"Yeah." She said turning around.

" Do you think I could call you mom?" She asked smiling. It had been the question she had been dying to ask.

"Haven't you always." Jenny smiled before walking in.

" Is that a yes?" Tessa yelled.

" Tessa, use your brain!" Jenny yelled back.

" But, Jenny," Tessa whined running after her. They made it up to surgery where everyone was.

"How long, Ducky?" Jenny asked.

" They don't know."

" Ducky, this is my father we're talking about, how long?" Tessa ordered more than stated.

He gulped. "About two hours."

"Damn," Tessa muttered.

" Tess, it'll be fine." Jenny said.

" Yeah, it's dad. I remember when he woke up, and didn't remember me." She bit her bottom lip to prevent her from trembling.

"Tess, that was one time thing." McGee said.

"Shut up, McGeek." She grumbled.

"Tess," Jenny said warning the teenager. They all took seats, and just sat there and waited.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 hours later...

Tessa was sitting there texting Aaron, while everyone was trying to keep the boys asleep. Then, the doctor came out to announce her father was out, and they could see him.

"Family of Leroy Jethro Gibbs," The doctor called quietly. Everyone stood, and waited to be told, about his condition.

"I'm doctor, Wyatt Quigley." He said as he shook everyone's hand.

" What's going on with, Jethro?" Jenny asked holding a sleeping Evan.

"He's fine, the surgery went well. His wound should be perfectly healed by February."

"Can I go see him?" Tessa asked pleading. She just needed to see him.

"You are?"

"His daughter." She nearly snapped.

" One person at a time." Dr. Quigley said. He walked Tessa down to her dad's room; she silently slipped into the room.

"Hey daddy," She whispered. He looked so different laying there with the tube down his throat. He was not in a coma, but it sure seemed like it.

"I guess we really screwed this up. When are ya gonna propose to that red head down the hall? I know Jenny'll say yes. Evan and EJ miss their daddy. Also, when are you and mom gonna make me a little sister. I love having little brothers, but having a little sister named Violet, Shae, or Charlotte would be awesome. And yes, I called Jenny mom. She basically is my mom, duh. Dad, you have to get through this." Tessa said; she didn't know Jenny had been listening the entire time.

" Dad, just open your eyes so I can see them. Something about seeing your blue eyes would make me feel better." Jenny knocked on the door, and Tessa turned around; seeing her mother figure scared her.

"Jen, I didn't know," Tessa said, praying Jenny hadn't heard the part about the proposal.

" Tess, it's fine. Come on, we need to go home. Your dad'll be here in the morning." Tessa got up reluctantly to leave her dad's room; she kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. It had just been the two of them for years; wives came and gone, so did girlfriends. Now, it was Jenny, him, Tessa, Evan, and EJ. It was never going to be the same...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry! I was excessively busy. Conferences went well, because I'm not dead. Oh, one of my favorite songs, is Love Lives On by Mallary Hope. Just look it up on Youtube. Please review! Thanks!


	7. Birthday's come with heavy prices

AN: Yeah, new chapter! OMG! Never ever watch ' The Boy in the Striped Pajamas' It's sooooooo sad! I cried for like hours.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Dammit.

* * *

Tessa's birthday...

Her father had been out of the hospital for a couple days, and it was her birthday. Finally turning fourteen, she jumped up and down with joy, as she listen to Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Appartus.

Her baby brother's were everything to her, and she secretly wished Joel would die in a fire. He wasn't right for her at all, she could see that now. Finishing her hair while being very extra cautious of what's been going on, with the sudden change of Court's trial date; been moved up from December to November 28th.

Realizing the dates, her thoughts spoke aloud, 'Great, eighteen days after my birthday' she said, which felt wonderful. She sighed and sprayed the glitter hair spray in her hair. She heard the door open and turned around abruptly ready to shoot if needed.

"Just relax, Tess, it's me." Her father laughed; he walked and closed the door behind him.

"Dad, what do you need?" Tessa asked with her hands on her hips. Her blue eyes looking into his just like they always did.

"Tess, Jenny and I have something to tell you."

"Why are you telling me then?"

"Tess," He warned her.

"Is mom pregnant? Ooo is mom and you getting married finally. Come on, daddy nothing can shock me." She said rapidly, reminding him a little of Abby. He laughed.

"We're moving."

Her eyes widened as she did not expected that. "No daddy. No way. Not gonna happen . I aint moving."

"Tess,"

"Dad, it's not happening. Unless, I'm getting a baby sister, I'm not moving."

" Tessa, why are you so difficult." He mumbled.

" I'm a teenager, that's what we do best!" She shouted at him. Jenny heard the shouting from down stairs and got up from her seat. The shouting got louder as she got closer to Tessa's room.

" Tessa Marie! You will NOT talk to me like that!" He yelled.

" Like I give a damn what you say!" Jenny hauled; she hadn't heard Tessa ever like this.

"God, I hate you SO much right now!" Tessa screamed before she stormed storming out of her room.

" Tessa," Jenny said.

" Leave me the hell alone! It's all your fault! I hate you!" She screamed; hot tears running down her face. She rushed out of the house crying. Everyone had heard the big blow up. Jethro came out of her room. Jenny was leaning against the wall to keep herself from falling.

" Jethro, what is up with her?" Jenny asked quietly.

" I don't know, Jen. She NEVER acts like this." he allowed a harsh breath to escape his lips.

" Hey, what's up with the birthday girl?" Tony asked coming up the stairs.

" We don't know." Jenny and Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tessa was running towards Dillyn's house. She made it to the brick house, and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Tess," Dillyn answered the door; she rubbed her eyes.

" I didn't know where else to go." Tessa sobbed; her voice cracking.

" Come in," Dillyn said; she gestured for Tessa to come inside.

" I feel so bad," Tessa whispered.

" Tess, what the hell happened?"

" I'm moving and I told my parents that I hated them."

" Tess, why?" she asked, as her hand gently rubbed her back, to reassure her.

" How would you feel if your parents said you were moving from your childhood home. I have court in eighteen days."

" Sweetie, I know it's hard, but I'm assuming you'll still be at WJH."

"It's not that, it's just-just I can't figure out why all of a sudden."

" Sweetie, it'll be fine. You have a cell. We'll still talk to each other."

" Dill, it's not the same."

" Yeah it is. Tess, you'll get off this old block finally." She laughed.

" Yeah. That sounds great." Tessa chuckled.

" Go home, tell your mom and dad that you're sorry, open your presents, and have the best birthday ever."

" I think mom's pregnant."

" Why do you say that?"

" She's been puking her guts out every single morning since Halloween."

" Max is about to kill Joel," Addie observed looking out the window. Addie was Dillyn's older sister who knew Joel's older brother, Nathan. Max was Tessa's new love interest. Addie was about seventeen.

"Oh no," Tessa said looking at Dillyn.

" Let's go, Tess," Dillyn said grabbing her friends elbow before running outside. Max, Jory, Doug, Greg, Cole, and Matt were going after Joel and Kayla. Tessa and Dillyn walked towards them.

" Come on, Max hit me!" Joel yelled. _Damn it._ Tessa thought. You never tell the star basketball player, best wrestler, and best damn football player in Wilson Junior High to hit you. Max grabbed a hold of Joel once he caught up to him. Curling his fist, she swayed his hand towards Joel, when his knuckles collided with Joel's nose, it knocked the boy down to the ground. Blood poured out from his nose.

"If you ever come near Tess again, I'll kill you. She's a good girl, and you broke her heart." He muttered through gritted teeth, pulling Joel's arm tightly behind his back.

"Alright man, let go!" Joel screamed in pain. Max released his grip on Joel's arm before getting up. Tessa observed him; his movements were amazing. Flawlessin fact. He had golden blonde hair, green eyes, and those perfect American pearly whites. She smiled, flashing braces. She really wasn't that self conscious about them. Max spotted the blue eyed, brown haired girl, and walked over to her.

Tessa felt her heart flutter and her stomach do flips. The almost six foot two, eighth grader towered over Tessa's petite 5'3 frame.

"Max," Tessa whispered.

"Tessa," He whispered back; he searched her blue eyes for a sparkle. He had observed this tiny little sparkle in her eyes previous encounters.

" What did you tell him?"

"That if he ever came near you again, I'll kill him."

" My dad could've done that Max."

" It was much more fun this way." He muttered. She really hadn't had her first kiss. Just a brief peck here and there. She looked into his green eyes; she searched them to see any indication that he liked her too.

"Tess," He barely whispered.

"Yeah,"

"I really like you," Tessa's stomach started to somersault.

"I really like you too," He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. It was soft, a whisper of a kiss, just to see her reaction. Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck, he gave in and made it a little more of a true first kiss. Dillyn was smiling, and his football buddies; hollered and whistled . When they broke apart, Tessa rested her forehead against his.

"So, Tess, where do we go from here?"

"Boyfriend, girlfriend, Max." She smiled.

" You better get home," He said. She nodded and walked away with an extra bounce her step. She was almost to her house when she felt some one grab her. A hand clapped over her mouth, and lips were by her year.

" Listen here pretty princess, Jenny ruined my life now—I'm going to ruin hers and your fathers. You do not speak or do anything without my permission. If you do, I'll kill you myself." A female voice said. Before Tessa knew what had happened, she was shoved into a car, harshly hitting her head on a metal piece, her eyes rolled back, and everything faded.

* * *

AN: I know I'm evil! Start speculating on who the kidnapper is, I'll give you a hint, it's an ex-girlfriend of someone. Not the best hint, but it'll do. Please review! You'll soon find out what happened to Tessa and the kidnapper.


	8. Maybe?

A/N: Hey guys! New chapter! Sorry about the last one! Really bad language in this one! Young readers beware!

Disclaimer: Yes I own it! Finally! *Cassie comes over and whispers something in my ear* Brb guys sister needs help.

* * *

Tessa woke up with a splitting headache. She tried to move, but the pain was just too unbearable. She heard voices. Hushed whispers; that spoke too rapidly, for her to comprehend, made her head spin. A few words however she could make out on their distinct voices, Hollis'. _What the hell? Why is Hollis there? _Ran through Tessa's mind. She could not understand why she was there, and she could not fully comprehend the situation that she was in, hearing another familiar voice, she search her thoughts until, was able to place a name to the soft voice. It was Jeanne. The sound of heavy footsteps, walked towards her; which made her tremble. She couldn't tell if it was from being scared or she was cold. She heard a light switch flick on and then a low glow filled a dusty vault. Cold concrete floors were beneath her feet, a cold silver metal chair was what she was tied to. Her and her hair was messily tossed at all directions, her jewelery had been taken off, and her shoes too.

"Well, well, look who's up, Jeanne. The pretty little princess who's whose mom ruined my life," Hollis said coldly.

"I knew we'd get her eventually. It was only a matter of time." Jeanne said.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Tessa growled.

"You," They replied.

"What did I ever do to you, Jeanne?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just the accomplice."

"I was thinking it was your precious daddy being killed by my mom, but it's just a theory." She suddenly felt a hand make contact with her cheek, and then the hand grabbed a hand full of her hair.

"Don't talk to me like that." Jeanne whispered through gritted teeth. Tessa thought it was the perfect time to spit on her. Jeanne released her hair and went to wipe her face.

"Now, Tess, are you ever going to tell me what the deal is with your dad and Jenny?"

"No. It's none of you god damn business, Hollis." Tess cried.

"Your dad and I were always made for each other," She said. "It was just you who got in the way." Hollis' hand connected with Tessa's other cheek. Her eyes showed pure hatred.

"You are going to tell me everything, or I'll mail you back to them, piece by piece. Your little brother's will never know who you are, and that little sister that you've been wanting will never get to meet you. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" She woman laughed with disgust at the teenager.

"Go to hell." Tessa grumbled, as shook her lower body to try to free herself.

"I mean it, Tess. Is that even your real name? Because I had a friend to look up that name and he couldn't find it anywhere."

"Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs is MY real name."

"Could it have been Charlotte or Teresa, or Victoria, or even Madeline?"

"It is Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs nothing else, Hollis."

"I know your real name. That Italian Spanish Irish mix with your father gave you the prettiest name ever. Your mother had no say in your name, your dad's next girlfriend did. Wasn't her name Diane? She gave you the name of Brianna Gabrielle Teresa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs. You've always been called Tessa or Tess because your father didn't like Brianna and Diane had agreed to call you that." Hollis made the statement.

"Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs, born November tenth nineteen ninety five, to Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Emma-Leigh Krista Lorenzo-Jones. She goes by Emma-Leigh Jones. I'm their daughter Hollis, whose name is Tessa." She concluded.

"Whatever you say, _Brianna_." Hollis smirked folding her arms across her chest.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Who'd want to kidnap Tessa?" Jenny asked putting the boys in the play-yard.

"I don't know." Jethro sighed as he paced around the room. *Make him pace, in implies that he is anxious, and stressed*

"Hollis?" Tony suggested.

"Possibility."

"Is Tessa her real name?" Abby asked.

"Abs, now is not the time."

"I'm just wondering."

"She's gone by Tessa since she was a baby, her first name is Brianna."

"Diane named her." Jenny chimed in.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"She named Emily, Emily! Why wouldn't she name Tess, Brianna?"

"True." Abby nodded. *When you are having the characters speaking in several speeches, try to state who said what, because it can be a little hard to follow :) *

"Hollis and Jeanne." Ziva made her assumptions with clear confidence in her voice. Everyone turned their gaze towards her.

"What? Why?" They said in union.

"It is obvious, it is Hollis, but who hired her. She has to have an accomplice to pull this off. It makes sense if it were to be Jeanne. I mean Jenny's pissed them off so much it would be true." Ziva stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Who hired them is the question." Tony said.

"Could Emma-Leigh have?" Jenny questioned.

"She could've, but she wouldn't do anything to compromise it." Jethro said.

"What? Custody?" He nodded.

"She'd do ANYTHING to get her back,"

"She also gave up every single parental right for her."

"Jethro, honestly, who do you think would want to kidnap Tess?" Jenny asked, her eyes looking deep into his blue eyes.

"Jen, I honestly don't know."

* * *

"Who hired you?" she whispered.

"Who do you think?"

"Emma-Leigh." Tessa guessed. She saw Jeanne's facial expression turning from worry to shock in the matter of milliseconds.

"How do you know?"

"Being kidnapped on your birthday gives you time to think." Tessa said before everything went black again.

* * *

A couple days later...

They still had not found her. Tessa knew they would, it was just a matter of time. She'd gotten beaten every day since she's been there. It was fine, she was strong. Her dad had once told her whenever one was torture one should never scream because that's what the torturer wants their victims to scream in pain. He had also said it showed a sign of weakness, and that was not something Tessa was going to do, so whenever they left another bruise on her skin, not cries left her lips. She just prayed her father would come marching through those doors. She sighed. There was not a sound anywhere. She was alone in that dusty vault; no one could hear her cries of pain. Nothing, until the strong heavy footsteps filled the silence once more.

"Come on dad." She whispered. The door opened to the stairs; she saw the light. A dark figure she couldn't make out walked down the stairs. It wasn't her father, it wasn't Hollis or Jeanne it was someone else. A female figure walked down the stairs. It took her a second to figure out who it was...

* * *

A/N: I know it seems a little odd, but I've had this planned out forever. So please review! I actually have a friend whose name is Elizabeth and she goes by Noelle. Which isn't even in her name. That's where I got Brianna from. Tessa's actually short for Teresa. It's just a little something I learned!


	9. You're safe

AN: New Chap peeps! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did, the show would be awesome!

* * *

"Ziva," Tessa blinked a few times, to ensure she was not hallucination.

"Hey Tess. Tony should be down here soon to help." She whispered with a reassuring smile.

"How's dad?"

"He's okay. Jenny's a slob."

Tessa smiled at the misused word, "Mess, Ziva. Mess."

"Whatever. I'm here to get you free," She said; she untied Tessa, until her hands escaped the tight rope. Severe rope burns covered her wrists and her ankles.

"Can you walk?" Ziva asked as she helped her up. Tessa tried, but it hurt too much. Her legs gave up on her, as she collapsed in Ziva's arms.

"No, it hurts, and I think my ankles sprained."

" Zi, you down here?" Tony called.

"Yeah. But Tess can't walk." She replied. He came down the stairs; his eyes widened in horror at her appearance, her curls matted with blood and dirt; her face slightly black and blue with a few visible cuts. He picked up the light teenager and carried her out of the room, with Ziva right behind.

"Tony, please be careful, I think I have a dislocated rib." Tessa whimpered in tears. It honestly, did hurt.

"Sorry, Tess," He said; finally he got her out of the building, and onto a gurney.

" Ma'am are you okay?" The EMT asked.

" I'm fine, I just need my dad." She said. Turning her head she caught a glimpse of him, as he glared at Hollis, Jeanne, and even Emma-Leigh as he walked them out towards the police car.

"Tessa!" Jenny said; she ran over to the teenager and gave her a hug.

" I was so worried about you," Jenny whispered.

" I missed you guys soo much," Tessa whispered back in tears. She just wanted to get home.

" I'm sorry about what I said—I just was upset. I hate the thought of moving."

" It's okay, Tess. I would've done the same thing too."

" Is daddy mad?"

" No, he was scared that he'd lose you, though."

" He can't lose me, it's dad."

Jenny smiled at the young fourteen year old. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like crap, I think I have a dislocated rib, and my nails are cracked." She said as she looked at her nails.

"Ouch, I'm sorry sweetie."

"Daddy!" Tessa exclaimed with tears. She thanked god that she had made it through the torture. He jogged his way over to her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, it's just—just I don't want to move, and I love you guys to death, and never meant to yell at you." She bit her lip, as she was honestly sorry.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said; he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"What hospital is she going to?" he asked, as the doctor examined her ribs.

"A private hospital sir," the doctor replied. Jethro looked at Tessa with a raised eyebrow.

" I'll be fine daddy," She smiled. " Go kick some ass." He gave her a quick kiss before letting them leave.

"When are we going to tell her?" Jenny asked as they walked back to the car with Jethro.

" Soon. Lets let her get better first. She's been through a lot of course." He replied.

" Jethro, I'm glad we got her home, or in this case a hospital, but safe nonetheless."

" She's a fighter, always has been, always will be." She added with a smile.

He nodded with agreement.

"Let's go interrogate people," Jenny said as she rubbed her hands together. They got into the car and drove off.

Secured in the empty spaces of the ambulance, Tessa finally allowed herself to cry, as tears streamed down her cheeks. Finally, for the first time since all that happened, she sobbed in pain and sadness.

* * *

AN: I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm not in a very writey mood for some odd reason. Oh, my birthday was Tuesday. Yes, November 10th is my birthday, so yeah. Please review!


	10. Interrogation's and Hospital Visits

A/N: New Chap! Language is pretty bad in this one! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except, Tessa, Ethan, and Evan!

* * *

Tessa laid in her hospital bed, as the previous events on the week of her birthday played in her mind. Why was her mother back all of a sudden, she had no part in Tessa's young life before, why should she get a say now? Tessa winced as she moved a little bit, shifting her weight. She hadn't eaten or drank anything in four days. She had lost a couple pounds. Nothing bad, but her weight needed to go up anyway. She wanted to see them all; Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, her dad, Jenny, and the boys in the same room, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. The rules were set, to only allowing one person at a time.

"Gibbs! Is she okay? Is she hurt badly? Is she dead?" Abby asked rapidly outside Tessa's door. She had no idea her father had been standing out there.

"Abs, she's a little sore, be careful." He replied, but he was too late. Abby had already rushed into the room and attacked her with a hug.

"I was so worried about you! I didn't sleep, until they found you, Tess. Don't EVER do that again! You hear me Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs?!" said Abby as her eyes squinted at Tessa. Tessa couldn't breathe, and her rib was hurting.

"Abby, let go, you're hurting me." Tessa whimpered. Abby immediately let go.

"I'm so sorry, Tess," She apologized.

"It's okay, Abs. I'm just a little sore," she half smiled.

"So, what's the deal with you and Max?" She asked sitting down on Tessa's bed.

" I don't know, I do like another boy though,"

" Who?" she beamed.

" Jory Boyton."

" Tess,"

" He's a cutie! Bleach blond hair, pretty blue eyes, but Max has really pretty eyes and hair too!" she grinned as she bit her lip.

"Tess, it'll work it's self out, trust me," A voice said from the doorway. Tessa looked up and saw Jenny.

" Of course it will, Tess,"

" There's only supposed to be one person at a time visiting me."

" Director of a Federal Agency, gets special treatment." Jenny smiled sitting down on the other side of Tessa's bed.

" Oh yeah, mom's the director." Tessa said sadly that she didn't think of that before.

" The media has already found out," Ziva puffed as she tried to catch her breath; she had been running.

"What?" Jenny, Abby, and Tessa exclaimed.

"The media has found out, that Jenny's daughter has been found."

" Mooom," Tessa whined.

" Great, more media attention," Jenny muttered.

" Shit," They heard Jethro mumble.

" Daddy, what are swearing about now?"

" DA cut a deal with Jeanne." He replied.

"What the hell?" Jenny questioned.

"Jen, I don't know."

"This is just great! Our daughter gets kidnapped, but evil bitch and ex girlfriend get a fucking deal! Emma-Leigh hired them, no way in hell would I let a deal go through like that. This has gotten so fucking out of hand it surprises the hell out of me that they would even think of that!" She said; she was really aggravated.

"Mom, settle down," She complained. It wasn't the best thing to see Jenny in that frustration.

"Jethro can I speak to you outside?" She asked through gritted teeth. He nodded; she walked out.

" Jen, I don't know what the hell is going on! Why would you ask that?! Again, might I add,"

" Jethro, she's OUR daughter! Forget that little detail?"

" No, she's my daughter! You just adopted her." He turned to leave, but she prevented that.

" Jethro, she is much my daughter as she is ours," She ground her teeth together. He got his wrist loose and stormed off. Jenny walked back to Tessa's room and noticed Abby had went for a caf-pow.

"Mom, are you dad gonna breakup?" Tessa whispered with anxiety.

"What?"

" Are you and daddy going to break up?" she repeated.

"Tess, you've heard us argue before, this time is no different." She reassured her.

" This is just like when he left Stephanie," said Tessa with teary eyes.

"Tess,"

"Mom,"

" It's fine, your dad just needs to settle down."

" Yeah I get that, but I haven't seen him happier than when he is with you,"

" Tess, don't worry about it."

" I'm the one that has to pick up the pieces every single damn time, so just keep that it mind." She stated as she gazed at the federal agent.

" Tess,"

" Mom, I prayed every single damn day you were gone, not with him, that you'd strode through that door like nothing ever happened, but you didn't."

" Tessa, we're not going to break up. If we did, your dad would pay even more child support."

" You're kidding?" her eyes widened her lips curved.

" Nope. Who knew, I'd have three kids so close to each other." She replied with a gentle smile.

" Yes! A little sister!" Tessa squealed.

"Or little brother," Jenny smiled.

"Ruin the fun for me."

" Tessa, get some rest. You've been through a lot." Jenny said turning to leave.

"Hey mom," Tessa called.

"Yeah,"

"Can you bring Breaking Dawn up tomorrow? I'm so close to Bella having the baby it's not even funny."

" Sure. It's on your nightstand right?" Tessa nodded.

" Night Tess,"

" Night mama, love you."

" Love you too." She said; she finally left the hospital and went home. Soon Tessa fell asleep. She wasn't going to like what was coming next.

_Tessa's nightmare..._

_As soon as she was deep in her sleep. She found her dreams shifting to a scenery, where a hospital bed occupied an empty white room; the room did not surprise her. However what happened did. She laid there; no knowledge of what had happened, except she was super sore. Jory Boyton was asleep in the chair next to her, and a baby girl laid in the plastic bassinet beside her. Her head was throbbing, and then it all came flooding back to her; a car crash, her father, mother, brothers, little sisters, and her daughter. She couldn't figure it out at all; how did the car crash, have that much of an affect? She noticed Jory beginning to stir; she stiffened immediately. _

_" Tess," he mumbled groggy._

_" Yeah," His blue eyes shot open; having seen she was awake he jumped off the faux brown leather chair._

_"You're awake!" He exclaimed which made Tessa chuckle at his reaction._

_" Do you know what happened?" _

_She shook her head no and glanced at the bassinet once more._

_"You were in a car accident about a week ago, your mom, brothers, and sisters are fine, but your dad is still in the ICU. Tony said you could take as long as you needed after you woke up. They had to get Audri out as fast as they could. EJ, Evan, Allison, and Cheyenne are a little shaken up."_

_"I don't remember—how—how old I am?"_

_"You're twenty-four, sweetheart." He stated as his head tilted to the side to stare into her eyes._

_" Jory, I don't remember anything." A young brunette nurse walked in; she looked too sad for Tessa's liking._

_" Mrs. Boyton, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father has passed on." Tessa's blue eyes immediately filled with tears; her father couldn't be dead._

_  
"No," she sobbed._

_" I'm so sorry for your loss, ma'am." The nurse gave her condolences to the couple. _

_"No! Dad can't be dead! He's not allowed to be!" Tessa cried. _

_"Tess, be quiet, you'll wake up, Audri." Jory said; he didn't want their daughter to wake up to her mother sobs. _

_" Mrs. Boyton, I suggest you listen to you husband," she informed Tessa. The young nurse left to let the new family mourn. _

* * *

" No," A tiny cry filled Tessa's room. It was hers, but she didn't realize someone had been watching her.

" Tessa, wake up," Jethro whispered.

" No...he can't be!...DADDY!" She mumbled in her sleep.

" Tess, wake up honey," He shook her slightly. Tessa's blue eyes shot open. Tears streamed down her face.

" Daddy, it was crazy."

" Tony, Ziva, and McGee wanted to know if they could see you."

" That's fine. I love them enough anyways." said Tessa; she smiled as Ziva, Tony, and McGee walked in.

"You guys are going to get me in trouble,"

"It's worth it, isn't it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," She replied.

"So how are you feeling?" Ziva asked.

"Alright, I'm still in a lot of pain. Four dislocated ribs isn't fun. When I'm out of here and my nails are healed, I'm heading to the nail salon and getting my acrylics put back on." She stated as she glanced at her hands.

"Well, we are all glad you are okay. Jenny's in talking to Hollis as we speak."

"Anyone have video footage?" Tessa mocked She'd kill to see her mom interrogate Hollis Mann. She might just get to though.

Hollis' interrogation...

She had finished with Emma-Leigh's interrogation and had Jeanna's right after, but at that moment Jenny stared at the blond woman; she didn't let up on her at all. Being strong for Tess was harder than it looked.

"Are you going to say anything or continue to give me Jethro's famous stare?" Hollis asked impatient.

"Why are you so impatient? You're not going anywhere," Jenny commented. "And, trying to kill my daughter and lying about it will not fly with me," She added.

"First of all, she isn't your daughter. Second of all, _Brianna _doesn't even like you. And third of all, I did nothing wrong." Hollis stated; her eyes pierced into Jenny with ice-cold feelings behind them.

"She _is_ my daughter! I was at every concert, every volleyball game, and every little scratch I was there. I'm the one who raised her along side, Jethro. No-one else. I am her mom, it doesn't matter to her that we aren't related by blood, but I am her mom. Tessa loves me to death. If I wasn't there every morning, Tess would probably die. Along with Jethro and the boys. Hollis, you did do something wrong. Kidnapping her was wrong. You cannot blame Emma-Leigh or Jeanne for this one. It was _all_ you. Emma-Leigh just hired you. And don't you _ever_ call my daughter Brianna again; I'll rip your tongue out painfully if you do." Hollis gulped and avoided eye contact with Jenny.

Jenny sighed. "Hollis, just admit it. It would save us a hell of a lot of trouble."

"Jenny, you can't do anything."

"Wanna bet?" Jenny challenged. A few minutes had passed and no one said a word. Jenny picked up the case file and left the interrogation room.

" Director," Cynthia said.

" Yes, Cynthia." She replied.

" Tessa needs to talk to you." Cynthia showed Jenny the phone; she took it and said," What's going on, Tessa?"

"Mom, will you please come back up here?" She heard as the reply. Smiling slightly at the phone she went through her day in her mind. It was all clear for now.

" Sure honey, I'll be up as soon as I can."

" Thank you, mom."

" No problem sweetheart." She ended the call, and listened as the line went dead.

"Going to see Tessa?" Cynthia asked.

" Yeah. Having a teenage daughter is harder than it looks." She laughed. Life was so far so good. Being at NCIS meant you never knew when it could turn for the worst...

* * *

A/N: And I end there! Isn't it cute? Well, this took forever! So, yeah! Please review! Thanks guys!


	11. More Hospital

A/N: Yeah new chapter! I'm working on a Tony centric fic right now. It's kinda cute.

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in awhile?? I don't own anything except, Tessa, Ethan, and Evan!

* * *

Tessa was still in the hospital. Looking through her Ipod touch she tried to find the perfect song. She passed over a song that made her wonder how it had gotten onto her playlist. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. A song she'd heard way too much. Paris '99. _Their song_. 'Crash in to Me' by Dave Matthews Band.

A song, created in 1997; Jenny's choice of songs. Then she noticed, Abby had gotten a hold of her Ipod. A complete entire playlist dedicated to Tessa's parents. 'Satellite' also by Dave Matthews Band, 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence none the Richer, 'Anywhere' by Evanescence, 'The Red Strokes' by Garth Brooks, 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' by Lady Antebellum, 'When I said I do' by Clint Black and Lisa Hartman Black, 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' by Toby Keith, and 'Everytime I Close My Eyes' by Babyface. She picked 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This':

'_I've got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes'_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around'_

'_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that'_

Her eyes remained closed, her lips curved into a smile, as the words sunk in.

'_I just wanted you to know_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again'_

Jenny was standing the doorway and she saw Tessa mouthing the words to 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This'. Her memories flashed back to Paris.

* * *

_They stood there swaying to the music. A tape Jenny had made before she left. He wasn't that much of a dancer, nor did he ever dance. He decided to be a good sport and dance with her. Jenny had picked an int__e__resting choice of song. He'd never heard it, but it did kind of explain them. She leaned up and planted a small kiss on his lips. _

_"Jen,"_

_"Hmmm." _

_"I'm gonna miss this."_

_"Why?"_

_"We're going home soon, and that means we have to keep it more under-wraps then we do here."_

_"Jethro, I don't care." _

* * *

"Mom, how long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes." Jenny replied.

"So, I've been thinking of names you should name my baby brother or sister," Tessa started. "Shae, Elizabeth, Audrienne, Paige, Emma, Symphony, Zoey, Alexandria, Adelaide, Audra, Amber, Taylor, Christina, Cassidy, Carlie, Samantha, and Chloe. Boy names, Aiden, Alexander, Eric, Aaron, Ryan, Riley, Jacob, Jayden, Kayden, Sean, Spencer, Samuel, Grayson, Gabriel, Cole, Colton, Bryan, Wyatt, Kingsley, Nathaniel, and Henry."

"Tessa, the baby isn't even two months old, your father and I don't need a name for it."

"Her name will be whatever I say."

"Tess, I'm the parent remember."

"Yeah, but I'm the child who has to live with the little brother or sister."

"His or her name is already picked out."

"What?"

"Not telling."Tessa looked at her mother's finger. A sparkling diamond ring was on her left hand.

"Yes! Dad did it!" She squealed.

"Tess,"

"Mom, I'm only fourteen once."

"And you don't even know."

"Been watching Dane Cook, mama?"

"Tess, yes. You made me, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She replied recalling the memory. They heard a knock on the door; Tessa looked up and smiled at whom it was. Her dad with Ethan and Abby with Evan.

"I'm just here to bring the baby to you." Abby defended. Tessa let out a slight chuckle. They brought the babies over so Tessa could see them.

"Hey guys." She cooed. Abby handed her Evan before she quietly slipped out.

"So, Ebanesiger, you been good for mama and daddy while I've been in the hospital?" Evan got his chubby little hand in one of her curls.

"Ow. Evan, get your hand out of there." Jenny helped her get his hand out of her hair. Ethan let out a small whimper.

"Yeah, little man, I hear you," she acknowledged. She smiled when she noticed her father had entered the room.

"Tess, we have something to tell you." Jethro said.

"What?" She bounced Evan lightly.

"I have to go to Paris for a few days in December."

"Mom,"

"Tessa, I can't get out of this. You, your dad, Evan, and EJ will be fine for a few days without me."

"No, we can't, mom."

"Yeah, you can, Tessa."

"Mooom."she whined.

"Tessa Marie, it will be easy."

"Whatever you say director." she muttered. Jenny had the biggest smirk on her face; a young blond nurse walked in, she had a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Visiting hours are about over." Jenny looked at Jethro he gave her a look and she took Evan from Tessa. They each gave her a kiss before leaving with them. As they walked out, the paparazzi was were everywhere.

"Director, is your daughter going to be okay?" One reporter asked. Jenny didn't answer, instead she helped Jethro get the boys in the car.

"Director, when are you going on the Today show again? Is your daughter going to be okay? Who's the man with you? Are you romantically involved? Are you engaged? Who are the little boys with you?" She got into the car and let Jethro drive off, ever since Tessa had been found she was swarmed with press every where she went. They made it to Jethro's house and got the boys to bed. It had been a crazy day. Hollis, Emma-Leigh, and Jeanne were charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. Everyone was trying to keep Tessa interested. She was uber bored all the time. Jenny changed into sweats and a tank top, her brown hair up in a high ponytail, and her new glasses on. They weren't reading glasses, they were for every day. The white tank and grey sweats worked on the director. Jethro changed into a USMC t-shirt and sweats too. Jenny grabbed her laptop and sat down on the bed; she started working on stuff for work. Jethro laid on top of the covers keeping her company.

"Jen, does she know?" He asked propping himself on his elbow facing her.

"About what, Jethro?"

"The tattoo."

"Is that honestly important right now?"

"Jen,"

"Tessa doesn't know. I've had the tattoo since '07."

"And the other two?"

"The first one since 2000. And the other since '05."

"Where are you getting the next one?" Jenny faced him with a puzzled look.

"How did you know I wanted another one?"

"Jenny,"

"I want it on my shoulder blade."

"What is it going to be?"

"Well, it was just going to be something for Tessa, Ethan, and Evan. Now it'll be for Tessa, Ethan, Evan, and whoever else will come along."

"You have a heart with wings on your lower back, a star on your foot, and a flower on your hip."

"Yeah, they all mean something to me too."

"You never seemed like the tattoo type."

"I'm full of surprises." she replied in a sultry tone. He saw that little glint in her eyes. He shut his eyes and bit his lip. Letting out a small groan, he turned so he faced away from her. Jenny smirked to herself. She finished what she was doing and took her glasses off before spooning up behind him. He took her hand that was around his waist and brought it up to his lips, and lightly kissed it. Jenny smiled at the gesture. He turned so he laid on his back and Jenny was on top of him. His had darkened to a dark cobalt, not a light blue. Hers were the same shade of green, but a little more sparkly. They met each other half way in a kiss. The kiss had become intense in the matter of seconds. They were immediately transported onto another world, a world, where they were both just a woman and a man who were deeply in love with one another, hearing a small satisfied groan escaping her lips, he took this as his queue and flipped her over so he was on top.

"You getting squashed?" his breathlessly voice asked, when their lips parted.

"I honestly don't care." she laughed lightly, but was cut off by him attacking her lips once more. They spent the night, devoting their love to one another; doing what they both did the best together.

* * *

The next day...

Tessa was tremendously aggravated. The bubbly teen was ready to get out of the hellhole they called a hospital. Her ribs were feeling a little better, bruises were disappearing, and swelling was gradually going down. "Great," she muttered as she turned, wincing every so slightly. Not realizing Ziva and Abby were in the door way she let a curse word. She was really trying to watch her mouth.

Stepping inside Abby asked,"Tess, are you okay?" She let out a harsh breathe before responding.

"I'm okay Abs, I'm just a little sore."

"Well, Tessa, you will be out of here soon." Ziva said trying to give the teen something to smile about.

"Yeah, well, not soon enough."

"Tess,"

"I'm tired of being pricked with needles, and laying in this bed. I ache still, but would rather at my own home. Mom and dad preferred I'd be at home." A figure in the door caught Tessa's attention, she felt a smile play on her lips. Jayden Swensen and Max Harness with his twin brother Tim stood there in the doorway. All of them with something in their hands.

"The entire Wilson Junior High student body, wanted to give you these." Jayden said stepping in. A bouquet of her favorite flowers were in his hands. The painted daisies with the two roses in the middle. One red, one white. It was perfect.

"Dillyn, huh?" Jayden nodded.

"WJH volleyball and swim team wanted to give you this." Tim said holding a pink teddy bear, card, and box of chocolates.

"Damn, they remembered."

"And your boyfriend wanted to give you this." Max said. They all three stepped over to her bed and gave them to her. Abby set the flowers on Tessa's cart. Max handed her a key chain, card, and a stuffed penguin. The key chain had her name in bright pink bubbly letters.

"Wow, guys. Thanks." Max kissed her cheek, Jayden and Tim each gave her a hug.

"How's Dill?"

"She's getting better."

"What about the swim team?"

"Tessa,"

"Max,"

"They are fine."

"Mr. Geerts?"

"Misses you." Jayden's phone started ringing; he went out into the hall to answer it. He came back into the room a few seconds later.

"We gotta go guys. We love you Tessa."

"Love you too guys." They left after one final hug and kiss.

"Tessa," Abby said.

"Abs, they've been my best friends along with Dillyn forever." Tony and McGee showed up.

"Wow, all of you guys in my room."

"We all love you, Tess."

"That's the only thing that sucks about this entire thing."

"Tess,"

"Tony,"

"Did you find the playlist?" Abby asked.

"Yeah Abs, I did. Why the choice of songs?"

"I don't know."

"Is it the Jenny and Jethro playlist?" A Scottish man asked from a doorway. Tessa looked up and smiled.

"Ducky, of course it is."

"Well, my dear, I just wanted to let you know, I can get you out sooner than expected."

"Really?" Tessa beamed.

"Yes. You're healing wonderfully, and you need to be at home. I know Jenny can do the same things I can, but Tessa, you're fine."

"Ducky, this is great. I'll be at home finally." Jethro and Jenny stood in the doorway holding the boys.

"Why is everyone deciding to take over my room?"

"I don't know, Tess." Jethro replied.

"I just want to say, this is has been the best and worst birthday in the history of birthdays. Let's see how the rest of the year goes, shall we?"

"Hey guys, can I have a minute alone with Tessa?" Jenny asked. Everyone nodded. She handed Ethan to Ziva, and waited until the team left to say something.

"Mom, what is it?"

"The flowers in your room."

"I'm not going to die. Just because I'm allergic to certain things,"

"That wasn't what I was getting at, but that was a thought. Who are they from?"

"Everyone at school, ma."

"New one, Tess."

"Yeah. I was getting bored with calling you mom, so it's going to also be ma." There were a few moments before she asked Tessa a question she'd been dying to ask.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Jenny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Tess,"

"Oh, yeah. Mom, I'm fine. Okay? I'm just a little sore." She lied. Honestly, she wasn't okay.

"Whatever you say, Tess. I am just concerned."

"Nothing to be worried about. I'm a fighter, always has been, always will be. Got it?"

"Honey, I am just a concerned mom."

"Yeah, and realize this, I'm a daughter of Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, nothing ever can scare me."

"You sound just like him, you know that?"

"Been told that multiple times."

"I think we have the names picked out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Spencer Gabriel and Erin Paige."

"Awe. I wish I'll get a little sister. Erin Paige Gibbs has a nice ring to it."

"We think so too. Tessa, what's the deal with the first name?"

"I hate Brianna just like dad does. It annoys the hell out of me. Anyways, Tessa is short Teresa, so I've always went by Tessa or Tess."

"Do you want everyone to come back in here?"

"Yeah," Everyone had been eavesdropping, so it was just easy for them to walk in. They took seats around Tessa, as they discussed random topics. It was how the NCIS family was supposed to act. Before everyone was about to leave Tessa asked, "Hey! What are we going to do about Thanksgiving this year?"

* * *

*fades to black*

A/N: Say thank you Samantha for working your goddamn ass off 'til midnight to get this done! Lol. It's not really midnight, but pretty damn close. Um... happy turkey day in the US. Yeah! I'm seeing NEW MOON on Friday with Cassamillion (dreamerdrama). The end of this chapter took me, three bottles of water, four cookies, and two sodas. So a thank you is in order. You Were Mine by Dixie Chicks is my new favorite song. It changes like every day. Um...I'm on my fourth bottle of water. Review please!


	12. New Moon and more

AN: Well, I'm skipping a little, not much. Just when Tessa's out of the hospital. Please review guys! The language in this one is terrible. **WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN TWILIGHT NEW MOON DO NOT READ THE MOVIE PART!**

Disclaimer: I don't own it! God damn it!

* * *

Finally, Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs was getting out of the hospital. The hellhole she had called home, for over a week and a half. She slipped into sweats, a sweatshirt, tennis shoes, and her glasses; she had really bad vision and she needed new contacts. Her curls looked ratty and her skin was super pale. She wasn't sick, but the slight tan tint to her skin, had turned ghostly white. Jenny helped the teenager get into the wheel chair before wheeling her out. Jethro signed the release papers and they were free to take Tessa home. Abby, Ziva, Tony, McGee, the boys, and Ducky were at Jethro's house. They helped the fourteen year old into the car.

"Tess," Jenny called, as Jethro drove back to the house

"Mhmmm." she mumbled sleepily. Her eyes were close and her head on the headrest.

"Sweetie, don't fall asleep."

"Mom, I'm tired, okay? I haven't slept in a week and a half. Stupid fucking nurses always wanting to poke the hell out my little arms. I have bruises the size of Russia on my arms!" Jenny chuckled at the teens over reaction, but did not scroll her for her language.

"Try having a baby, Tess. Wait, I had two. They poked the hell out of my arms too."

"Are you sure I'm not her biological daughter, dad?" Tess chuckled.

"I'm positive, Tess."

"Damn it. I thought there was hope."

"Are you back to being a smart ass?" Jenny asked. Tessa opened an eye looked at Jenny, who was facing her in her seat.

"Maybe." she replied.

"Tess,"

"Mom," Jethro chuckled.

"Dad! Don't laugh!" Tessa exclaimed.

"Tess, I can't help it."

"Yeah, you can."

"I don't think so."

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" She asked.

"Me stubborn? No." He mocked.

"No wonder I get it from you."

"Tessa," Jenny said in a warning tone.

"I bruise like a goddamn peach! Who do I get that from?"

"Your mother."

"Gross. I hate her." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I saw that." she commented.

"I did not do anything."

"Yeah, you did." Before she had time to respond, the sound of Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood echoed through all the corners of the car.

"Tessa," She answered.

"Hey Tess!" Dillyn squealed on the other end.

"Holy shit, Dill! My fucking eardrums are bleeding!"

"Tessa watch the mouth." She heard her father warn.

"No dad. I'm fourteen. I get a little leeway."

"Anyhoo, Tess, we're all seeing New Moon tonight, do you want to go?"

"Hell ya!" she exclaimed.

"Hell ya to what?" Jenny inquired.

"New Moon tonight, ma."

"I want to go." Jenny pouted, and crossed her arms.

"Jen, it's a teenage girl's movie."

"Whoa, back the hell up, how do you know about Twilight?" Tessa asked shocked. Her father didn't even know who Jennifer Lopez was and he was talking about Twilight. 'New Moon' to be specific.

"I'm not an idiot!" he defended.

"And I'm macaroni." she shot back.

"Tessa,"

"Daddy, I'm on the phone." she shushed.

"Tessa, is your mom going?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet, the director can get tickets to anything."

"Who's going anyway?" Tessa asked her friend.

"You, me, your mom, hopefully Ziva to confuse her, Abby said she probably could, Casey, Cassie, Samantha, Yesica, Brettany, and Maddie."

"I'll talk to Zee and Abs. How'd you talk Samantha's mom into not going with her?"

"Easy. Sam's staying over at my house."

"Oh, well, I'll see you tonight."

"Yep."

"Love ya, Dill."

"Love ya, Tess." She happily smiled at as she ended the call.

"OMG! Finally! I'm seeing that movie!" she squealed. Jethro groaned and Jenny chuckled.

"So, team Edward or Team Jacob?"

"Edward. Even though Taylor Lautner is so hot."

"Eh. In the first book, I was team Edward. Second I sort of switched, and then I was back to Edward."

"Well, mom, it's so much easier to be team Edward. And real men sparkle."

"Did you finish Breaking Dawn?"

"Yeah. And now, I want to name my daughter Renesmee."

"No way, am I having a granddaughter named that."

"Come on, it's cute. Renesmee Jennifer Gibbs. And my children will have my last name." Jenny rolled her eyes and smiled at the teen.

"Daddy, you should come with us! Leave McHateTwilight and DiNoSheDidn't to watch the boys."

"Nicknames...seriously, Tessa."

"Yes. Come on, those are funny." The rest of the car ride was silent. They got home and Tessa went immediatley to the couch, she was super tired, and she had to save up some energy for the movie.

"Tess, we all didn't come over here to watch you nap." Abby whined.

"Abs, we're seeing New Moon tonight at like eleven. I'm tired and need the energy."

"So,"

"So, I need some sleep. Go play with the redheaded step child."

"What's the problem with redheads?" Jenny asked. Tessa's eyes shot open.

"Oh, nothing mom." She plastered an awkward grin on her face.

"If you want to sleep, go upstairs."

"No." she said defiantly.

"Yes."

"No way."

"Tessa,"

"Go upstairs. You never did get to celebrate your birthday." Tessa winced as she got up. Abby and Ziva helped her get up the stairs. She opened her door and saw her presents on her bed. Immediately, the tears started falling. Bella was laying her in bed, and didn't even notice Tessa walk in.

"Tess, what's wrong?" Abby asked wrapping the teenager in a hug. She hated it went Tessa cried.

"It's nothing." she replied wiping away the tears.

"Tess," Ziva said.

"Guys, it's nothing. I'm just-just happy."

"You are lying."

"Am not, Zee!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Quit acting all sad and sappy sweetie, and start opening presents." Abby demanded.

"Abs, I'm tired. You try not sleeping for a week and a half."

"Caffeine,"

"Abs," she whined. The bags under her eyes didn't prove anything, she didn't know what did.

"Fine, we'll wake up in a couple hours to get ready so you don't look so dead."

"Fine," Tessa huffed. She gently set the presents that were on her bed on the floor and curled up in ball; she cried and cried after Abby and Ziva had left. She finally fell asleep she'd been crying so much. No one realized what was about to come from it.

* * *

Tessa's dream...

It was dark. A creepy forest surrounded her. There was a small crunch of leaves and she turned. She was about six or seven and didn't realize how scary a forest could scare you. She'd run off after a bunny that she had been chasing and got lost. She saw two demon green eyes staring at her. What had she done? Her father and mother must be looking for her. The beast whose eyes she had just looked into crept in front of her. She looked at the black being with confusion. She could not pick out what it was; she turned to run, but she felt it like her face and continue. Tessa started to giggle before she woke up.

* * *

When she woke up, it was dark and all she saw were two eyes staring at her. She let out an earth shattering scream and her father and Tony came running in her room. Her father turned the light on, and laughed. Bella was standing there licking Tessa.

"Holy shit, Tess. Never ever do that again." Tony said. The black dog continued to lick her.

"Bella, leave me alone." Bella whimpered as she walked away. She grabbed her Ipod touch on the stand next to her, flipping through the songs she found 'Lost' by Michael Buble, and pressed play. Jethro and Tony left the room with smirks on their faces.

* * *

Later that night...

Tessa, Dillyn, Abby, Ziva, Jenny, Samantha, Casey, Cassie, Brettany, Yesica, and Maddie stood in line for popcorn and snacks. Tessa's color was starting to return to face, and she was in her Team Edward shirt. 'Why are you so willing to give up your soul?' with a picture of Bella and Edward near kissing and the Cullen Crest were on the black t-shirt.

"What is this movie called again?" Ziva asked confused for the one hundredth time.

"New Moon, Zee." Tessa replied. She looked around at all the teenage girls; she saw a familiar gorilla and Joel walking out of a movie. Why was Joel everywhere she was?

"Ziva, who's on security detail?" Tessa whispered.

"The usual four, why?"

"He's here."

"Joel?" Ziva guessed. She nodded.

"What's going on?" Dillyn and Abby asked.

"Don't tell mom, but Joel's here."

"We have detail, so there's nothing to worry about." Tessa looked back over at them. Joel spotted her and started walking over to her with Kayla.

"Ziva," Ziva turned her head and saw him. She looked at Tessa and nodded.

"Jenny, can we borrow a security detail for a second?" Ziva asked.

"Sure, is he here?" Ziva nodded.

"Agent Daniels, go stand over by my daughter." Jenny ordered. He did not say anything and walked over to Tessa. She turned her attention to Dillyn and Abby.

"Excuse me, can I please talk to Tessa," Joel said.

"Tessa," Daniels said.

"Daniels don't let him be within three feet of me."

"I'm sorry sir, she's busy."

"I can see her from here, let me talk to her." Tessa sighed, she debated bitting her lip if she should go talk to him. She turned on her heel and faced him.

"Joel, if he said I'm busy, I'm busy. Now, go run along like a big boy, and leave me alone, so I can see me movie. If not, I'll have Daniels drag you out of here in cuffs, you wouldn't want that would you?" He shook his head no. "I thought so." He turned and left with Kayla looking back at Tessa.

"Director, we need to get to the theatre. The press have learned you are here." Daniels said. She nodded and they all followed back to the theatre. They all got good seats and waited. Previews flashed across the huge screen. Then, a creepy yellow moon with strange music behind showed up, with the movie's title appearing behind the moon's glow, letter by letter. Jenny looked over at the girls when the part came up that had them crying. When Edward said he could not see Bella anymore. Tessa was sobbing on Abby's arm while Ziva was stuck in between Samantha and Yesica. Cassie and Samantha's eyes were glued to screen. After the movie was over, they left quickly and quietly. When they got home, they noticed Tony and McGee passed out on the couch with Evan and Ethan. Ducky was sleeping in the chair, and they heard Jethro sanding the boat. They walked up the stairs. Tessa went to her and Jenny went to her room, while Ziva and Abby found the guest rooms. Tessa walked into her parents room in sweats and a tank top. Her brown curls in a ponytail, and her contacts out. She looked a lot like Jenny.

"So, can I sleep in here tonight?" she asked.

"Sure kiddo." Jenny replied patting the seat next to her. Tessa flopped down on the bed gently.

"I guess you're feeling better."

"Yeah." Tessa looked at the laptop screen.

"You're putting baby names together." she stated.

"Yes. Erin Paige and Spencer Gabriel sounded good, but it's always good to have opitions."

"All I'm saying do not name after ex wives or boyfriends and no J first intials."

"You're father already said that."

"You could do Shae Caitlin." Jenny turned to the teen puzzled.

"Why, Shae?"

"It's cute, and Caitlin after Kate."

"Shae Caitlin Gibbs is on the list. What about Kelsie?"

"No. Too close to Kelly. Ariannah?"

"No way. Hated that name as a kid. Lauren?"

"Lauren could work, but Leroy."

"It doesn't start with a J."

"True. Olivia?"

"Olivia is cute. Tessa, Evan, Ethan, and Olivia."

"Isabella."

"No Twilight."

"Peyton, Parker. Oh. Parker Caitlin Gibbs!"

"I like it. Or Parker Spencer Gibbs."

"I think both."

"Do you remember you ballet recital when you were five?"

"Yeah. You did my hair." Jenny smiled at the memory.

* * *

Flashback...

Tessa was in her pink body suit and tutu. Her brown curls were in a bun, and she looked into the audience, she saw her father and Jenny. After it was finished, she stepped off the stage and went running to her dad. He picked the light child up.

"Daddy! How did I do?" She demanded.

"You did great, baby girl." He said kissing the side of her head.

"Jenny!"

"Hey sweetie."

"Can we go to dinner after this?"

"Sure." They replied in unison. Tessa, saw Stacy Reynolds with her dad, they were walking towards her. .

"Stacy."

"Tessa."

"Come on, Stace, let's go."

* * *

Jenny looked at the clock and groaned. She shut her laptop and set her glasses on the nightstand.

"Time to go to bed kiddo."

"Okay fine." They both sunk down into the bed and fell into a deep slumber. A few hours later Jethro walked up the stairs and saw them in his room. Jenny's brown hair and Tessa's brown hair were thrown all over the pillows. He saw both of their chests rise and fall peacefully. It looked too perfect. He shut the door and went into to Tessa's room to sleep. It was a full house of a happy NCIS family.

* * *

A/N: Told you it would be inappropriate Cassamillion! Most of the funny stuff was inspired by Taylor Swift's Monologue song. Please review! And thanks to Em! Love you sweetie!


	13. Morning Rants

A/N: Yeah new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except yadda yadda.

* * *

Tessa woke up, suddenly in her parents' bed alone. She sat up on the bed and looked around the room, the vaguely sound of Jenny's voice traveled from down stairs. She threw the covers back and slipped out of the bed onto the cold hard wood floor. Her bare feet thumped lightly down the stairs; her bright red nail polish on her toes glistened in the light. Evan and Ethan were in the little play yard while all the adults including Ducky were in the kitchen. She walked back into the kitchen stretching. Her parents were leaned against the counter, Tony on the island, McGee sitting at the table with Ziva, Abby stood in the middle of the kitchen, and Ducky just besides Jenny and Jethro.

"Morning sleeping beauty." her father smirked. Tessa looked at the time and groaned. It was nine thirty and she had way over slept.

"Sweetie, it's fine. We haven't been up that long either." Jenny reassured her.

"Mom, it's late for me. I can't over sleep."

"You're not going running." Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Tess," she warned.

"I need coffee." Tessa pouted. Her father chuckled and handed her a cup.

"Oh, I so love you." She took a slow, long sip of the dark liquid and let it warm her throat.

"She's so his daughter." Tony commented. Tessa set her cup down and smacked his head.

"Ow! Boss! Control her!" he whined.

"Oh, quit be such a wuss, DiNozzo."

"You are so abusive."

"Bite me!" She glared at him, through her morning eyes.

He gave a single nod, "Yep, she's back." he declared.

"Yeah DiNozzo, I might have been through hell, but I can still kick your ass."

"I want to see you try."

"Let's go then." He slid off the counter and they went out into the hallway where there was more room. He took a swing and she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground pulling it tightly behind his back.

"You just got your ass kicked by a fourteen year old, and a girl," she said through gritted teeth, pulling his arm tighter; she smiled at the distress sounds he made.

"Boss, get your psycho daughter off me," he complained.

"Aww. Does wittle Tony DiNozzo, want mommy to come kiss it and make it better." Baby talk was present, in her voice. Ziva smiled and shook her head at the sight. Jethro smirked, while Jenny, Abby, and McGee were in utter shock at what had just happened.

"Tess, let him go."

"Daddy."

"Dada." A high pitched voice pierced the air from the living room. Tessa looked at her dad with a puzzled look. Jenny almost chocked on her coffee. She let up on his arm and went into the living room. She saw Evan and Ethan outside the play yard crawling around.

"Dada." The voice repeated. Tessa picked up Ethan.

"Ethan say, dada again."

"Dada." The baby giggled.

"Oh my god! His first word!" She squealed. Jenny came out of the kitchen and looked at her son.

"Ethan say dada."

"Dada." Jenny walked over and took him from Tessa. Tessa picked up Evan.

"Ethan who's that?" she said in her baby talk.

"Dada." She kissed his cheek before proceeding to blow a raspberry on his stomach. Jethro took him from her.

"So, little big man, you said your first word." Ethan put his chubby little hand to his dad's cheek. The team observed the family. They were truly happy, all of them. Jenny was smiling along with Jethro, and Tessa was enjoying having the family together, and that atmosphere swam around them. Tony let out a cough.

"DiNozzo, get the hell up." she said before she strode back into the kitchen. Tessa was a mini Gibbs. Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other with smirks. Tony got up and winced slightly.

"Evan, can you say dada?" Jenny and Jethro walked into the kitchen.

"Evan, who's that?"

"Mama." he said. Both of the boys had said their first word. Jenny was near tears, and everyone was in utter shock.

"Sweet! Both of the boys' first words, if you wouldn't mind mom, take Evan so I can go blog about this."

She handed Evan to Jenny and ran upstairs. In her closet, the old Nike shoebox held one too many young and older pictures of little Tessa. She pulled it down, and there it was. The picture she'd often spent hours, just gazing at, wondering what life would be like, if Kelly was around. She picked up the picture of Kelly when she was eight, and got hers. They were really similar, but there was a fault in it, Kelly was dead, and Tessa, alive. She set the picture back down and pulled the one of all three of them in Paris.

A younger looking woman then now, a baby faced four year old with long brown curls, and a former Marine stood in the picture. He had his arms wrapped around the redheaded woman, and the woman held the toddler. Curls flew and snow lightly covered the city in a beautiful white blanket. She sighed and placed the photo back. Tessa heard footsteps on the hardwood floor, and looked up. Her father stood there with a smile on his face.

"Daddy, what are you doing up here?" she asked.

"I came up here, 'cause I knew you weren't going to blog,"

"I'm fine."

"Tess,"

"Dad,"

"You always say that, but never mean it."

"It's my fault."

"What's supposedly your fault?"

"Dad, it's always my fault. Why Diane and Stephanie left. The first time with Jenny. Me being kidnapped. Dad, it's my fault." He sighed. Jethro walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Tessa did the same back and nuzzled her head into him.

"Daddy, why does everything bad happen to us?"

"Tess, not everything bad happens to us."

"Uh huh," They stood there in silence for awhile.

"Daddy."

"Hmm."

"Can I get another dog?" He chuckled. Tessa was somewhat back.

"Tess, you have a dog."

"Yeah, but I want a Corgi."

"No. No Corgis."

"But daddy." she whined when they broke the embrace.

"Tess, be lucky I let you have a German shepherd."

"Pit bull?"

"No."

"Dad, I need a fighting dog. It fits me, duh."

"I'm going back down stairs because your mother will be worried about me." He planted a kiss in her hair before turning on his heel and leaving. She turned her CD player on and 'God's Will' by Martina McBride sang through the speakers.

_"I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'_

_Lost and lookin' all my life_

_I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated_

_I've wrestled wrong and right_

_He was a boy without a father_

_And his mother's miracle_

_I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'_

_I guess I would be still_

_Yeah, that was until_

_I knew God's Will." She sang loudly; hitting every note._

"Is that?" Tony questioned down stairs.

"Uh huh. She sings all the time, and DiNozzo, she has a solo in her Chorus concert." Jenny replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, yeah. Ms. Greene called saying she'd love it if Tessa did it."

"What song?"

"I do not know. I think if I remember right, she gets to pick it."

"Yeah she does." Tessa said from the top of the stairs.

"What song?"

"Buy U a Drank." she replied with a smirk. Jenny's eyes about fell out of her head.

"I'm kidding. I'm debating between What a Wonderful World and Breakaway."

"What a Wonderful World." Everyone said in unison.

"Well, I better practice it."

"Nuh uh, _you_ need to eat." Jenny said.

"Mom." she whined.

"Tess, you haven't eaten anything. Get an apple or something."

"What I really want is Smash Burger, but they aren't open this early!" she pouted.

"Sweetie, eat something."

"No! I want Smash Burger!"

"It'll be open at eleven. Just eat a little something."

"I refuse to eat!"

"Tessa,"

"Mom,"

"Go."

"No." she said standing her ground. Jethro walked over to his daughter. He put his lips right by her ear.

"Tess, eat something, and we will have Smash Burger later." he whispered.

"No. I want it now." She stormed off to her room. Tessa slammed her door. She got on her computer and saw she had a new message from Max, her heart began to bet at an abnormal rate.

_Tessa,_

_I'm so sorry about this, but it really isn't working for me. I know you got kidnapped and everything, but I met a new girl. Her name is Cienna. And she is really pretty. I'm really sorry, Tess. I know I'm just like Joel._

_Max_

She read the last lines with teary eyes, she knew it would happen sooner or later, but the awful feeling of slight abandonment occurred in her heart. Pushing the feeling aside she looked through her iTunes and found her favorite song. 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland.

It was the perfect song, for her state of mind. She got up from her computer desk and moved to her bed. Posters of random things covered her walls and some of her celling . Tears silently fell down her face. One moment she was happy, the next she was crying. Her ribs were starting to feel better and cuts were getting less noticeable. She was ecstatic. Finally, her eyes closed. They were too puffy and too red. Nothing ever good happened to her.

* * *

A/N: I love this chapter. I think it's one of the best I've typed. And with the help of McEmma-Lee it's perfect. Check out the songs listed in this chapter are awesome. Start naming names you want the Gibblet to be named. I'm throwing some ideas around, but I would love your input. Thank you guys and Please review!


	14. Date Night's the best night

A/N: New chapter everyone! Please read and review! This takes place in December. They've found a place and they will soon move into it!** WARNING: In this chapter there is cussing and suggestive dialogue, if this offends you in ANY way DO NOT read, it's purely my story and my writings. **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Tessa, Ethan, and Evan.

* * *

Jenny stood in front of the her mirror,as she looked for the perfect outfit for the night. After Tessa and Abby, decided that she and Jethro, needed sometime to themselves, she had promptly agreed to go on a date night, with a contented smile. The door to her room opened, and in step Tessa, she gazed at her mother, which made her caught her breath, at the sight. "Mom, you need any help?" she asked. Jenny jumped ten feet in surprise.

"Could you?"

"Sure. I know my clothes." she replied walking into the walk-in closet. Jimmy Choo, Gucci, Prada, and Chanel lined one side of the closet, the other side held several polos, dress slacks, sport coats, button downs, and jeans.

"What do you want to wear? Dress or nice pants?" asked Tess as fingered pieces of clothing.

"Abby said not too fancy and not casual."

"Where's daddy getting ready at?"

"Tony's, with McGee."

"So, why am I the only one here?"

"You're not." Abby and Ziva concurred from the doorway. Tessa poked her head out.

"You're late," she commented. "Now come help me." She poked her head back in. They both walked into the closet.

"We need an outfit before shoes." Abby said.

"Well, I do not know what she should wear." Ziva stated, in her slightly accented voice.

"I do." Tessa said with a Cheshire cat smile. She went towards the back of her mother's wardrobe and found it. The dark skinny jeans and the silky red top.

"She doesn't need to be too dressed up and she doesn't need to be too casual. This is perfect."

"What shoes?"

"Black heels."

"Coat?"

"Her long black coat."

"Hair?"

"Curls."

"Make up?"

"Smokey eye, dark red lipstick with a touch of gloss, and flawless."

"Tessa, how do you know all this?"

"Easy. I'm amazing." They all looked at each other before, they exited the bedroom, which was covered in boxes. Tessa set the clothes down and then put her iPod on the dock. 'Taking Chances' by Celine Dion sang through the speakers.

Evan and Ethan were, being babysat by Dillyn and her mom, while Tessa, Ziva, McGee, and Abby all stayed at Tony's place.

Tessa started working on her mother's eyes. After the eyes, came face and followed by her lips. Abby worked on the curls with Ziva found the jewelry. Silver was tonight's color. Jenny went into the bathroom after they finished, and dressed herself. As soon as she walked back into the room, they all gazed at her before they all worked on getting everything on. Jenny slipped into the heels. Ziva, Abby, and Tessa took a step back to look at their fine work.

"We did great." Abby commented.

"Totally," she concurred.

"I have to agree."

"All it took was my magnificent brain and fashion sense." Tessa declared.

"Well, I better get going." Jenny said looking at the time. She walked out of the room and down the stairs. Tessa shut the light off behind her and followed. She helped her mom with her coat, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting her leave. Once the door closed it was Abby and Tessa's plan in motion.

"We have to get the tree set up at the new house." Tessa said.

"You guys aren't supposed to be moving until after Christmas though." Ziva said confused.

"We have mostly everything packed up. It's Abby, yours, and mine Christmas present to mom and dad."

"After Tony and McGee get Gibbs out the door and they're over here were loading up the cars and haling ass."

"So, let's go upstairs and get some of the stuff that's in boxes."

"Do you think we should call Tony and ask for a U-Haul?" Abby asked going up the stairs.

"We should get one. Less trips and more time to get stuff in and out." Tessa pulled out her phone and called Tony.

"DiNozzo." he answered.

"Tony it's me. You need to rent a U-Haul."

"I was going to anyways."

"Is dad still there?"

"Yeah I'm gonna have to call you back." he mumbled before shutting his phone. Him and McGee ushered Jethro out the door. He was in a dark red polo, dark jeans, his work shoes, and his coat. Once the door shut Tony and McGee grabbed the coats and waited for him to pull out of the parking lot.

"Tessa, are you sure your father doesn't know about this?" Ziva asked as they carried boxes down.

"Yeah." she replied. They continued to get boxes for about twenty minutes before Tony and McGee got there.

"How much U-Haul space do we have?"

"I got the biggest one I could, Tess."

"How big?"

"Pretty damn big." he replied.

"Start loading stuff up and we'll get the rest that's packed up." Abby, Ziva, and Tessa went upstairs and the boys started taking the stuff out to the U-Haul. After about two hours of hauling stuff down the stairs and out to the U-Haul it was done for upstairs. The U-Haul was not even half full.

* * *

A couple sat smiling and laughing at a corner booth in a tiny Italian place. Her green eyes were sparkling just sitting near him.

"Jethro, we need a name."

"You're about eight weeks. We do not need a name."

"Yeah we do."

"Jen, just pick a name."

"Did you know what your daughter and Abby were planning?" she asked taking a bite of her pasta.

"Yeah. Moving the stuff we have packed up into the new house."

"We aren't supposed to be moving in there until after Christmas."

"Well, I think Tess is anxious to get in there."

"White granite counter tops, dark wood cabinets, wood floors, huge fridge, it's Tessa dream home."

"She is just happy she gets to stay at WJH."

"True. Dillyn's there."

"I'm going to say this right now, no talk about kids, work, or anything, but us tonight."

"I agree." she smiled at him. He took her soft hand and gently kissed it. She blushed. How he still had the effect on her, the world may never know. Onlookers noticed the lovely couple. Everyone knew those two were in love. They finished dinner and decided to take a walk down in the park. Fingers intertwined as they made their way down the path. They caught glances at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking.

"Jen," he said breaking the silence.

"Hmm."

"Do you know where your engagement ring is?" She looked down at her left hand and realized it wasn't there.

"I thought I had it on when I left the house." He stopped abruptly released her hand and turned her fancing him; he got down on one knee and took her left hand is his. It was a fairytale type proposal.

"I've been meaning to do this right for awhile and I was gonna wait until Christmas, but the timing was just too perfect." he started pulling out the ring box in his right pocket. She felt the tears coming on. "Jenny no one has made me as happy as you've had since Shannon. Will you Jennifer Christine Shepard marry me?" he said and popped the box open. t The ring sparkled around them as the moonlight flashed from each corner of the white gold princess cut diamond engagement ring.

Shocked at the suddenness of it all, she inhales the much need oxygen, before her response spilled from her lips.

"Yes." she choked out through tears. With trembling hands, he slipped the ring onto her slender finger perfectly. . He was going to have to thank Abby later. As Jethro started to stand up, Jenny immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips collided shortly after her arm locked around him. Feeling a light tap on to her cheek, she gently pulled away from his addictive lips and glanced at the light flurry of snow that had start to fall. She looked back into Jethro's cobalt eyes, and blushed under his caring stare. Something about his eyes always made her weak. Sparkling green eyes, shone like emerald diamonds.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," the honesty was evidence in her voice. They kissed once more and continued their walk. What was at home was going to surprise them.

* * *

They had gotten all of the boxes out of the old house.

"We have beds, some clothes, a couch, a computer, the tv, the boat, and some stuff in the kitchen to get out, and we're done."

"You also have some toys for Evan and Ethan."

"Yes, but this means we'll get to have a big Christmas."

"When you walk into that house it's huge."

"It's even better that I get to live there."

"Let's go." Tony said trying to warm his hands. Tony and McGee got into the U-Haul and Abby, Ziva, and Tessa got into Ziva's car. They drove to the new house in the newest neighborhood in DC. The richer neighborhood too. They pulled into the snowy drive way and saw the huge French windows. The huge French styled doors were a beautiful awakening. They got out into the snowy, cold, DC air. The boys unlocked the back hatch while Tessa opened the door. They started unloading the truck and putting them into their proper rooms. As you walked into the huge pale gray house, you saw the gold chandelier, several crystals, and lights hung from the huge fixture. It filled the textured pale yellow walled room with a light glow. To your right was the living area; to your left was the library and study. In front, there was a huge double staircase that led you up to the second floor. The kitchen and dining room was to the left like you were walking towards the library. The master bedroom was upstairs and had a balcony. Ziva, Abby, Tony, and McGee looked around in awe at the lavish house. Tessa thumped up the stairs in socked feet to her bedroom.

The bright green walls with the striped hot pink, white, and green border made her smile. The huge walk-in closet, bathroom, and little computer area was all she had wanted. She opened her one of boxes labelled clothes; grabbed the hangers and started unloading. The closet had two sides, several drawers and storage areas. Tessa took advantage of the space. She hung all her sweaters, slacks, dress shirts, and dresses on one side; on the other jeans, skirts, t-shirts, comfortable clothes, and cami's. She started unpacking her shoes and undergarments before going into Evan and Ethan's room and helping unpack.

"We're almost done unpacking everything we have." Tessa said hanging up stuff in Evan's side of the closet. The dark blue room with sports border was perfect. There was another one in the house like it, so when the boys got older they would have their separate rooms. The popcorn white celling would be perfect for the boys. Hardwood floors were always good.

"So, Tess, when do you think you guys will be fully moved in?" Abby asked after they finished and were walking down stairs.

"I don't know, but I think before Christmas and we'll have Christmas here." she replied.

"We'll let Gibbs and Jenny unpack their room." Tony commented.

"That's a good idea, DiNozzo." Ziva said. Right before they left, they all turned and looked at the house in front of them.

"The boys are going to love it here." Tessa commented.

"I might just come and move in with guys." Tony said in his way.

"It is perfect." Ziva smiled.

"I agree, Ziva." Abby said.

"Let's get going before someone thinks we were breaking in." McGee said. No one had heard the door open. Tessa had a feeling someone was watching them.

"Do you think we'll be able to hear the Gibbs and Director from here?" Tony asked. He felt a hand collide with his head.

"Too late, DiNozzo." Tony's eyes widened in shock.

"Uh hi Boss. Didn't know you were there. Didn't mean it the way it sounded." he stammered. Abby, Ziva, and Tessa giggled like schoolgirls.

"Tessa Marie," her father barked.

"Yeah."

"When did you plan on telling me?"

"Right after you noticed everything was practically missing." she smiled awkwardly.

"Riiight."

"Daddy, it's good to have stuff done early. That means Christmas can be here this year."

"You guys should get out of here and have the rest of the night." Tessa added.

"Tess, we came by to say thank you." Jenny said knowing her fiancé wasn't ever going to get to it.

"Really? I thought you guys would be mad."

"Nah. It's you, so I can't be mind." Jethro said.

"Uh huh." Tessa said disbelieving him.

"Come on Tess, mommy and daddy would like a night without you." Abby said.

"Well you guys ruined the surprise and love you." Tessa said quickly before Abby pulled her out into the cold. The rest of the team left, leaving Jenny and Jethro in the house.

"We still haven't designated a room for the new baby." Jenny said walking up the stairs running her hand along the banister.

"Jen, I was thinking of the room to the right of us."

"Right across from Tessa's and it would be easier to get him or her in and out of."

"Yeah."

"Jethro, did you think in Paris you would be standing here with me today?" she asked at the top looking over there large walk-in area. He wrapped his arms around and said, "Possibly. I can't honestly remember."

"I'm so glad I'm way younger than you." she commented resting her forehead on his chest. He settled his chin on top of her head and they stood there like that for awhile.

_"Baby I've been drifting away_

_Dreaming all day_

_Of holding you_

_Touching you_

_The only thing I want to do_

_Is be with you_

_As close to you_

_As I can be_

_Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I wanna feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love_

_Oh, baby." _she sang softly. He chuckled. One time in her study she had that song playing.

_"Do you know what you do to me_

_Everything inside of me_

_Is wanting you_

_And needing you_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_Let's get lost tonight_

_In each other." he sang back softly. _

_"Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I want to feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love_

_Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I want to feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Oh, until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love_

_Oh baby, let's make love_

_All night long_

_All night long_

_Let's make love." _They sang together quietly. She looked into his blue eyes and saw everything. Every little flash of love. Every little spark, every little detail. She knew she was taking a risk by marrying him, but they would always have Paris. Always have the three kids. Always have each other. He bent down and kissed her softly. She reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck; the engagement ring caught the right amount of light and sparkled.

"Who knew Leroy Jethro Gibbs, knew that song," she teased as they walked down the stairs hand and hand. Her fingers fit perfectly between his, as if they were destined. They slipped out of the house and drove home. Her hand never left his. They made it back to the house and when they walked in, they were shocked. The smell of roses and candles filled the air. A small note left on the stand by the stairs caught Jenny's attention. In Tessa's neat script, it said:

_Mom and Dad,_

_You guys needed at romantic night to each other, so before we went back to Tony's for a movie night I lit candles and yadda yadda. Well think of this as spur of the moment idea. We all love you and DO NOT I repeat DO NOT go into detail about tonight. Love you._

_Tess_

Jenny softly chuckled. It was Tessa all over. Ever since Max had broken up with her, she was happier. She set the note back down and motioned Jethro to follow her up the stairs seductively. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. After she had her arms wrapped around his neck, she hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist with a out of character squeal.

* * *

"Tony pick a different movie." the girls complained in the pajamas on his couch.

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Come on, we're not watching a chick flick."

"Women are not poultry." McGee said quietly.

"You know what McPoultry, shut the hell up!" Tessa said.

"Let's watch..."

"National Tressure 2: Book of Secrets!"

"I can agree with that," he said looking for the DVD. He popped the movie in. Tessa rested her head in Abby's lap about mid-movie. As soon as the movie ended, McGee and Tony glanced at the sleeping figures of Tessa, Abby, and Ziva. McGee and Tony were about to fall asleep. The team and Tess did not know what had just practically happened across town.

* * *

They were starting to come down from their highs, for the second time that night. Their heavy breathing, from their satisfying activity, was starting to even.

"We still cannot beat our record Jethro." she muttered; still a little dazzled from their frenzied love making.

"Not trying to tonight." He whispered.

"What was it? Seven times?"

"Like you don't remember."

"It's a possibility."

"You've had two kids, not gotten that much older."

"Jethro do you remember how old I was in Paris?"

"You were in your early thirties."

"Yeah, I was exactly thirty. Now I'm like forty."

"You just turned forty in November."

"Do not remind me," she groaned propping herself on his chest.

"Jen, it doesn't do anything to ya." he said rubbing circles on her arms. She rested her head on his chest letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep with a mumbled 'love you'. He soon let sleep take over him in wonder what his daughter was doing.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is Christmas at the Jibbs new home! Lol. It's a snow day! That's why you got this! Lol again. Thanks guys :) and review!


	15. Christmas with the Team

A/N: I think the warning for this chapter should be extra fluffly fluff! New chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Well, my OC's, but you should know that!

* * *

Christmas Dinner with the Team...

It was the big get together. The team and everybody. Tonight, they were going to announce the baby. No one knew except Tessa. Tessa sighed and listened to the song on her iPod that filled the huge walkway.

Her mother was in the kitchen, and for that period, it was just Tess and her dad, that occupied the first floor. A low melody filled the docks speakers, as 'I Loved Her First' started.

She swayed to the music, while watching her reflection on the mirror, she glanced at the empty door, and continued to dance as the song proceeded; getting lost in the rhythm, she spun around and stopped when she saw her father's tall figure, resting on the door frame.

"I think I can dance just this one time," he whispered.

"Mom's gonna kill us."

"Oh well, you love it." Tessa set down the garland and she put her hand in his. Tessa was in dress for the night and he was in his slacks and white shirt. Her brown curls cascaded over her shoulders, and the fourteenth birthday present peaked through the dark waves. The sparkly black and blue dress made Tessa's eyes pop, with her make-up outlining it. It started slow and got better as they twirled around the walkway. Jenny stood by the stairs and observed her fiancé and her daughter. It had finally become official. She was hers. She had never seen that side of Jethro, the care free, none stern Gibbs side. He danced around with Tessa and she saw him crack a smile. Jenny placed a hand on the almost eleven week old baby bump. She could not really hide it anymore. The bump would get bigger and Jenny would not be able to hide it. When the song finished , Jethro kiss his daughters head before they parted, and returned to what they were previously doing.

"I just wanted to say Tess, I'm not gonna kill you." Jenny said.

"Mom,"

"Sweetie, you got to dance with your father. It's fine."

"Okay. Don't speak of it to anyone."

"You have my word. Now finish. Ziva and Tony should be here soon." A cry filled the walkway.

"Mommy was away for too long." Tessa teased and finished. Jenny gave her a glare as if she said 'don't start with me'. Jenny ran up the stairs in her dress for Christmas and grabbed the screaming baby.

Evan was the screamer and Ethan was the quiet one. Evan needed to sleep and Ethan got to spend his nap time down stairs with Tessa and Jethro.

"Evan, you need to stop giving mommy a hard time." Tessa said taking the baby from Jenny. She quickly rushed back into the kitchen.

"So, little big man, there's the huge Christmas tree that your sister helped buy from Target with Abby. There's daddy putting everyone's presents under the tree. Let's go annoy mommy." she cooed at him. She shifted the weight of the ten month old baby and walked back to the kitchen.

"Mama." he said.

"Aww. Mom he wants you." Jenny gave him a kiss before going back to what she was doing.

"Evan, I know mommy neglects you. That's why sissy's always the one that does the gross baby stuff. You should remember that when you become the president."

"No way am I having my son, be in the government!" her father yelled from the living room.

"Come on, it would be fun,"

"I have to agree with your father on this one Tess,"

"President Evan Leroy Gibbs. I can see it now."

"Go put him with Ethan now," Tessa mumbled something about how life isn't fair and placed Evan next to his brother. They were both dressed in cute argyle sweater sets. Their black hair in spikes thanks to Tess with her gel. The doorbell rang through the huge house. She ran to the door the best she could in heels and opened the door. Tony and Ziva stood there with presents.

"Presents under the tree. Coats in the study and the boys are in the living room." They nodded understanding and set everything in their rightful place. The boys were begging to get out. Tessa sighed and picked up Evan while Ziva grabbed Ethan.

"So, how has the day been?" Ziva asked.

"Good. It's been really hard trying to get everything done."

"I bet. Well, I tried to get you everything on the 'Ziva Christmas List'." Tessa chuckled. She had made an individual list for everyone that year. Tony was movies. McGee electronics. Abby music. Ziva jewelry and clothes. Ducky was had undemanding gifts. Her parents were a combination of everything. She just liked writing the lists.

"Tess, it was really hard finding the stuff you wanted." Tony said.

"So, you're a Special Agent, DiNozzo. You could have figured it out." The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Tessa yelled before she went to get it. Abby and McGee stood there with bags of stuff.

"Come in. Presents under the tree. Coats in the study." Abby looked at Evan and smiled before doing what she had been told.

"The only person we're missing is Ducky." Tessa said in the living room. She bounced Evan lightly. He got his chubby little hand in her.

"Evan! Ow! Ow! Let go!" she exclaimed. She tried to get his hand out, but he wrapped it tighter.

"Dad! Get your sons hand out of my hair!" He sighed and walked over to help the fourteen year old. Evan released his death grip. Tessa fixed her brown curl. Abby and Ziva saw her cartilage piercing.

"Tess! When did you get that?" Abby demanded.

"A couple weeks ago."

"I never thought they would let you!"

"Abs, we're full of surprises," Jenny commented taking Ethan.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The heard the door open and Ducky walked in.

"Hey Duck." Jethro greeted.

"Wow. You and Jennifer have a lovely home."

"Thanks Ducky." Jenny said bouncing Ethan and she decided to show him around. 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw started playing.

"I'm going to go shut off my iPod." she said as she handed Evan to Abby. She ran into the study and shut it off. Tessa turned to run back, but her dad stopped her.

"Daddy, I got to get back in there." she said looking up into his blue eyes.

"Kiddo, can I talk to you?"

"Dad," she whined.

"Just for a minute." She nodded and backed up into the study. He shut the door.

"I'm not up for a pep talk,"

"Tess,"

"What?"

"The adoption papers went through,"

"And?" The door opened and Jenny came in without Ethan.

"I'm gonna answer that Jethro," Jenny said.

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's official. You are my daughter."

"Really?" Tessa beamed.

"Yes."

"Finally!"

"We better get out there." Jethro said. The women in his life nodded. They left the study and saw the boys crawling around. Ziva and Abby picked up the boys.

"Dinner should be done shortly,"

"Mom, do you need any help?" Tessa asked.

"Sure," Tessa and Jenny started to walk back to the kitchen, but then the doorbell rang. Tessa took a detour to the door and answered. She bit her lip to with hold the tears from falling.

"Joel, get out of here." she whispered not wanting to meet his eyes.

"No, Tess."

"Tessa who's at the door?" Her father asked.

"Um. No one daddy." she answered shutting the door behind her.

"Tessa,"

"Joel, I'm happy. Ecstatic even! I don't need a guy."

"Tessa, I came to tell you I broke up with Kayla." He stated.

"Why?"

"It wasn't working out." He muttered.

"Joel, isn't that what you said to her about us?" She shivered.

"You are cold."

"Really? doorknob. I thought it was summer," she said sarcastically. She turned to open the door.

"Tess," he grabbed her wrist.

"Joel, let go." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Baby, look at me." Tessa turned to look at him; tears filled her blue eyes.

"Joel, we were over a long time ago. Don't think there's anything you could do to prove me otherwise." she stated simply. She was not prepared for the attack. He pulled her down the step and pressed his lips to hers. Tessa melted into the kiss, that turned her knees weak, the kiss that erased all of her will power to stop him, when oxygen was, needed, they broke apart. Tessa was tempted to smack him.

"I would've done it sooner, but Kayla..." he trailed off.

"Joel, for once shut up," she said pulling his face down to meet her lips again.

"I got to go. Dinner with the entire crew," he said when the kiss was over.

"You know my number. Give it a call sometime." she said with a smile before she walked back inside.

"Who was at the door?" Abby asked; she knew the teen would tell her.

"Dillyn," she lied.

"Okay, dinners done."

"Alright. I'll be in a sec," Tessa said before she ran up the stairs. She grabbed her dad's present and ran back down, and set it under the tree.

"Tess! Come on!" she heard her mother holler.

"Coming!" Tessa walked across the tiled floor of the walkway with a click in her heels and into the dinning room. Her mom and dad were at their ends and the team had filled in. She sat down right next to Ziva.

"Before we start eating I'd like to say something," Tessa started licking her lips with a smile. "It's been one hell of a year. Babies were born. Couples reunited. Relationships bloomed. A person everyone had thought was gone came back. A family, brought together. Not only the NCIS family, but the family, I've wanted for fourteen years. It's been filled with laughter, crying, screaming, kidnapping, and especially love. We all turned a year older. We're still alive and kicking, and I don't know what I'd do without you guys. A wise man once told me, that it doesn't matter what happens, as long as at the end of the day you have no regrets. I take that into consideration every single day. I just wanted to say I love all you guys so much and can't wait for another year with you." Jenny and Jethro smiled at her. They started to serve themselves dinner. After dinner and pie they moved themselves into the living room for presents. Tessa and Abby passed them out.

"Alright before everyone opens their presents I have a little announcement." Jenny said. She took a deep and said, "I'm pregnant,"

"Oh my god! Another Gibblet!" Abby exclaimed pulling her friend/director into a hug.

"Abs, I can't breathe,"

"Oh, sorry," Abby went back to her place next to McGee.

"Dad, you have to open your present from me first." Tessa said. Her blue eyes had her twinkle. That one he remembered from her first day of kindergarten.

* * *

Flashback...

He leaned against the car as he waited for that little girl of his to get out of class. He saw her; the bouncy brown curls swinging from side to side, as she ran for him. He scooped her up and gave her a kiss.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah. Daddy I met this girl, her name is Dillyn, which I thought was a really weird name for a girl, but she's so nice. And her older sister, Addie is in the intermediate wing with Jayden and Joel's older brothers. Addie is so nice. She told me and Dillyn if any of the kids give us the bad just to tell. Just like Jayden and Joel's brother did too. It was so cool." He smiled and set her in the car. She continued to babble on about what had happened that day. He just smiled at his little girl in the back seat.

* * *

"Daddy! Open the present!" she demanded with a pout.

"Okay. Okay," he said as he unwrapped the silver paper. A small note in Tessa's neat script shocked him. It said:

_Dad,_

_This year I decided with my own money I'd get you something, so when I was at the mall with mom I saw this. I told her I would like to get something to go on the desk. Every girl deserves the best, but not every girl has a father like you. A father who'd kill anybody if needed. It's more of a Father's Day gift, but I couldn't resist. You know me. The engraving took me forever to come up with, but it's all me. I love you daddy._

_Tessa_

He ripped the tissue paper open and it stunned him. A double picture frame with some engraving on the right side stared back at him. On the left side, it was a picture of Tessa and the boys when they were about two months old and on the other side was of Tessa on her stomach with her feet bare, crossed and in the air with the boys sitting on either side of her. She looked like an angel. Her brown curls were hanging over her shoulders, and her smile was huge. Apparently, she did not care about the braces. On the right side, it said; _A father's love means more to his children then being able to protect. _He cracked a half smile.

"So, what do you think?" she asked nervous he didn't like it.

"I like it, Tess." he replied. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tess and Jen, you have to open yours from me together." Jenny and Tessa looked at each other with puzzled looks before grabbing the ones labelled to them from him. A blue velvet box stared back at them. The both popped open the top and gasped. On a white gold chain, a good quality Citrine hung there.

"Dad, how did you?"

"Jethro, I didn't even know." Tessa pulled out the necklace.

"It's beautiful."

"I don't know what to say." Jethro got up and helped put Tessa's necklace on before going to help Jenny. He leaned down as she leaned up and gave her a kiss. Abby squealed.

"Yes mommy and daddy are engaged!" Abby exclaimed. Jenny had not realized she had touched Jethro's cheek were her left hand. They smirked at each other and let everyone open the rest of their presents. Jenny and Jethro picked up the trash and made sure the boys were asleep. Tessa ran a brush through her curls, and took her jewelry off. Her mascara and eyeliner smeared and face ghostly pale from being tired. She slipped into her favorite pair of fleece pajamas and curled up in bed with her phone.

"Love you Tess," Jethro whispered from the door.

"Love you too daddy," was a mumbled girls voice.

* * *

A/N: And I end there. Next chap I think is.... not telling! It's a big goddamn surprise! Love ya! Please review!


	16. Ah Love

A/N: New chapter with fluffy consequences. So be prepared!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's! Steal 'em and you die! Lol.

* * *

She was twenty-two weeks pregnant and it was time for a wedding. Their little girl would soon be here and it was time. Yes, they were having a girl. They had already thought of a name, but it was still to be announced. She sighed as she slipped her wedding dress over her ever-growing baby bump. The white dress had an empire waist, and was long. Her hair was back to its red and cascaded down her shoulder, The woman's daughter had forced her to get her nails done. In a long blue dress, her daughter's brown curls were thrown to one side in a side ponytail. It was loose and she looked wonderful trying to get everyone ready.

In another room, her soon-to-be husband was finishing up. With the help of his two groomsmen their two sons were in mini tuxedos and were finally a year old.

"You look good, Boss." Tony DiNozzo commented as Jethro straightened out his jacket. He turned to glare the agent. Tony backed off.

Jenny stood there making sure her hair was in the right places, while Ziva, Abby, and Tessa were fixing the train.

"Seriously. I want to kill you." Tessa growled. Her piercings sparkled.

"Abby picked it out." Jenny reminded.

"And seriously, what is my little sister going to be named?"

"Not telling." she smirked.

"It's Shae isn't it?!" The wedding planner came in; she was out of breath.

"It's time for the bride's maids." Tessa gave her mom a kiss and then left with Ziva and Abby. They walked down the aisle towards Jethro, Tony, and McGee. Ducky was going to give Jenny away. Tessa looked around and saw him; him as in Joel. She flashed him a bracey smile and turned her attention back to the guys. Abby leaned over and whispered, "What's the deal with you and Joel?"

"It's just a little love," she simply replied. Her eyes full of mischief. Abby shook her head and smiled. Hornpipe started on the string quartet. Everyone stood in the small room. Very few friends and family were aloud in the ceremony. The others were going to the reception. Ducky was arm and arm with Jenny. Jethro flashed a half smile at beautifully strolled towards him, her red hair amazingly displayed, as there was no veil. Ducky gave her a kiss and Jethro took her hand. The pastor started it the normal way and then it was time for the vows. They decided to write their own just because Jethro had said the original ones WAY too much. Jenny decided she was going to start.

She took a deep breath in before she said, " Leroy Jethro Gibbs, from the very first time, my eyes lied upon yours, I felt this unnameable deep connection, that pulled me towards you. At first, I was scared. I did not know, how to proceed with the feelings that rose, but then after spending more and more time with you, I grew to trust you and to eventually love you, you're my hope, my knight, my dreams. And I will be spending the rest of my life thanking you for picking me, to be your wife. I know, you will never let me fall." she took another deep breath in and smiled at him through teary eyes. "You've given me two beautiful children and an amazing daughter, I love you so much." she slid the titanium wedding band on his finger with shaking hands. Tessa had helped them with everything. It was finally Jethro's turn.

"I want to be your lover, your companion, and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life." Short and sweet just like he wanted it. He slid the white gold band onto her finger and smiled at her. Abby was balling and Tessa was just smilin' like a goof ball.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the pastor said. Jethro leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against his lips. Everyone clapped and they made their exit. Tessa took Ethan and Abby took Evan as they walked out. After Abby and Ziva had left Tessa alone Joel walked up to her.

"You realize I'm turning fifteen in June right?" he whispered as he looked down into her blue eyes.

"Yeah. I'm turning fifteen in November. By July there will be a new Gibbs baby,"

"They have a name?"

"I think it's either going to be Shae or Rowan,"

"Cute." she smiled up at him. Tessa and him had been going strong. He hadn't kissed anybody else and she was happy. It was a little love.

"I'm glad you got your parents to invite me." he stated.

"I am too. I had to turn on the charm though." Ethan looked at his sister and then at Joel and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Tess! Your parents need Ethan!" Abby yelled. Joel briefly brushed his lips against hers and let Tessa go do her thing. After the picture was taken, they all got into their individual vehicles and made their way to the reception. No one other then the people present knew Director Jenny Shepard was now Director Jenny Shepard-Gibbs. The huge hotel ballroom was decked out in baby blue and white. Jenny, Abby, Ziva and Tessa, alongside the wedding planner had been spending all their free time, planning the reception. DJ as a request, from of Jenny and Tessa, including Abby. Jethro had no idea what was going to happen.

"Mom, flash bulbs are going to go crazy." Tessa whispered shifting Evan.

"I know. Just smile. Some of these people are my colleagues."

"And I'm the teenage daughter whose boyfriend is here!"

"You better not let your father hear that!"

"Jen, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Tessa and I were just talking." she replied smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm just going to throw this out there, do you remember Nebraska?" Tessa asked.

"Oh don't even go there," Abby said.

"December. 2007. The shooting at Von Maur. It was so cold there."

"Tony was whining like a little baby!" Ziva said.

"I know! It was funny. Why were we even there?"

"Quickest NCIS team to get to the murdered Petty Officer." Jenny replied.

"And I had to go. I remember meeting some girl there. She was really nice."

"Gregory Danielson was murdered in the Regency Neighborhood. At Westroads was Von Maur. I never thought Omaha, Nebraska would be the scene of a mass murder." Tony commented.

"Do you remember the school his kids went to?"

"Yeah. Two went to Western Hills Magnet Center. One went to Morton Magnet. And the other two went to Central."

"Wow. I was just thinking about the other day. December 5th, 2007 I will remember forever." Tessa said.

"Next subject,"

"Can't. We're here." Jenny said. Jethro helped her out and everyone got out and looked at each other. Joel walked up to Tessa once her parents were far enough up.

"What's going on?" she whispered with concern.

"You remember that Commander who hit on your mom?"

"Yeah,"

"He's here."

"Joel! Dad's gonna kill him!"

"Let's just go in there and make sure your father doesn't kill me!" he whispered sharply at her.

"Oh for the love of god, he won't! Unless you do something so stupid, so idiotic, then we'll both kill you!"

"Come on, we have to get inside," he said.

"Really Einstein! I didn't ever realize that! I didn't get dressed up for no apparent reason!" she stated, before they walked inside the huge hotel. The ballroom was filled with people. Her parents were making their rounds and people were talking. Camera flashes were going off and Ethan was safely in the arms of Abby. Abby was swaying with him slightly to the soft melody that filled the room. Evan was still with Tessa and Joel.

"Hey Tess," Joel said.

"Yeah,"

"So, I was thinking..." he trailed off.

"If I'd like to dance later?"

"Yeah."

"Joel, do you have to ask? Sure," she smiled at him. The team walked over to Tessa; she flashed them another smile.

"So, what song is their first dance going to be to?" Tony asked.

"Either 'It's Your Love' or 'Crash Into Me'," she replied smiling at Evan.

"Why those?" Abby asked.

"Crash Into Me is their song from Paris."

"Oh. I get 'It's Your Love'."

"Yeah. I know. Cheesy."

"Not cheesy. Cute." Abby said.

"Abs,"

"Tess,"

"Tessa, you are soon going to have to talk to people." Ziva said.

"Why is it when the director of a federal agency gets married it becomes everyone's business?"

"Because your mom is the first female director," A voice from behind her stated. Tessa smiled awkwardly.

"Hi. Mom."

"Hi Tessa,"

"So, how were the starting of rounds?"

"Alright. Your dad's about ready to hit someone."

"The Commander?"

"How'd you know?"

"Joel." she replied simply.

"Maybe your father won't make a scene,"

"I highly doubt it." she shrugged. Evan clapped his hands together.

"Little man, is that mommy?"

"Mama," he said. Jenny smiled and took the toddler from her daughter. She gave Evan a kiss and bounced him lightly.

"I'm gonna hate pictures after this." Tessa commented when another flash went off in her direction.

"Get used to it."

"That isn't nice!" she exclaimed in mocked outrage. It wasn't too long before both of Jethro's girls started laughing. Jethro sauntered over to them and wrapped his arms around Jenny. Tessa pulled out the camera from her bag and snapped a photo of them for Myspace. She walked over to Abby and Ziva and snapped a picture with them and then DiNozzo and McGee. Joel motioned for her to come with him; she followed like a puppy.

"Since your snapping pictures with everyone," he whispered as he gave her a kiss. She smiled against his lips.

"What should we do?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her; she leaned into his touch and he rested his head on her shoulder. The picture was perfect.

"It's cute, babe," she said.

"We better get back,"

"Joel, not yet. I have to ask you a question."

"Shoot Tess."

"In this whole thing, have you ever been afraid?"

"About what?"

"About anything," she replied not looking in his eyes.

"No. Tess, something is bugging you,"

"I love you okay! I freaking love you! I don't...What my deal is you broke my heart one time, and we're back together, and now I love you! God, I'm so confused. Should I be in love with you or should I be hating you! I can't decide!"frustration was evident in her voice. She was irritated with herself for not speaking of it sooner. However the annoyance she had, felt for a month was finally relieved. Joel wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Why does it have to be confusing?" her words were muffled by his shirt.

"It's you, Tess," he chuckled. She removed her head from his chest and glared at him. He flashed her his charming smile, and moved his head closer to hers, until she could feel his warm breath by her ear.

"We better get back before your parents get worried and I love you too." she smiled and he broke the embrace before going back with her into the ballroom. Her mom and dad were talking to some famous guy, while she was trying to keep track of the boys. The wedding planner came over and whispered, words that she could not comprehend to those near in mom's, ear and then Tessa knew it was time for dinner. She picked up Ethan and Abby grabbed Evan, but as soon as Tessa was walking back, the Commander just had to talk to her.

"Tessa," he said politely.

"Commander," she said and tried not to let her true colors show. "If it's anything about my parents you shouldn't ask. Shouldn't speak of it. And by the way, never ever again hit on my mom or I see castration in your future." Tessa reminded batting her eyelashes before she walked away and over to her table. She sat down next to Ziva and Abby and started gabbing about something.

"Well, yeah. I think mom needs to name the baby Shae."

"No. I like Riley."

"Rowan!" Abby said.

"What?" Ziva and Tessa asked in unison.

"Rowan Joelle Gibbs! It's so perfect. Rowan means little red one and Joelle is just cute! It sounds French."

"I like it, Abs," Tessa commented.

"Me too," A voice from behind Ziva said.

"Mom, we need to eat. I'm sure my baby sister needs to eat as much as I do, but still."

"Soon, honey."

Dinner was served and toasts were said before it was time for the husband and wife's first dance. Tessa walked over to DJ and said the song she wanted their first dance to be to. He smiled and hit play. 'You're Still The One' played through the speakers. Jenny smiled and Jethro winked at Tessa before they started to dance.

_(When I first saw you, I saw love._

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love._

_And after_

_all this time, you're still the one I love.)_

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

"I love you Jen," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Jethro," she whispered back. He pulled back and brushed his lips against hers. It was the fairytale kiss and wedding Jenny had always wanted.

* * *

A/N: Yes fluff. It comes so good to me. Please review and the next chapter is I don't know! Love ya guys and thanks!


	17. Crazy

A/N: Yeah! New chapter! Woo hoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Damn it!

* * *

Jenny groaned when she heard the alarm clock go off; she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. The little girl she had inside her was having a party every time she got a chance to close her eyes. She had decided not to give up caffeine because of her kids. All four of them. Even though one wasn't even there. She groaned again when she heard Tessa. "Tess and her talking," she muttered as she struggled to get out of bed. Finally, the hell of task was complete. Jenny slipped into the bathroom and started her shower. Hot water rolled down her hair to her neck, making its way to her belly. At almost thirty weeks she was looking good. Ethan and Evan were born February first. Ethan weigh six pounds nine ounces and Evan weighed seven pounds three ounces. This little one was sure to be small. They had finally figured out a name. Rowan Joelle Gracelyn Gibbs. Tessa, Ethan, Evan, and Rowan; that's all they needed. Two of each was perfect. She smiled when she felt Rowan awake. The baby always had a way of kicking the same place when she woke up. Jenny finished her shower and looked through her clothes for a good outfit. She still wore heels, but shorter. Jenny grabbed her favorite skirt and shirt set before changing for work. Tessa was helping her father with the boys when she walked out.

"Look, Ev, mommy's up!" Tessa cooed. Jenny stretched a little and groaned.

"Jethro, I seriously want to kill you," she growled as she felt the pain in lower back. Jethro laughed and gave her temple a kiss.

"Love you too honey," he mocked before leaving with Ethan.

"Tess, do I look fat?"

"MOM! I am NOT getting into this. You look fine. Rowan, just might be bigger or smaller then the boys. But it's fine. As long as you and Rowan are okay in the end." Then, Tessa left with Evan for breakfast. Rowan gave Jenny one hard kick.

"Hey! I'm your mom not your punching bag!" she exclaimed. The baby did it again.

"What's the use. You're just like Tess." She sighed and decided to try to go down the stairs. It wasn't as easy as it used to be. Tessa grabbed an apple before running upstairs to get ready for school. Last day of school to be specific.

"Don't forget your knife!" her father yelled up the stairs.

"Dad! I'm a teenager! Don't you think Dr. Sterba is gonna ask why I have it!"

"Tess,"

"Fine!" she yelled. Tessa got ready and then down the stairs she went. She gave her parents a kiss before she left. Dillyn's sister was waiting for her. Jenny smiled and shook her head.

"I gotta go. I'll see you at work," she said giving him a quick peck. Jenny left the room and walked towards the door.

"Love you!" he yelled from where he was.

"Love you too!"

* * *

At work...

The boys were at day care and it was another quiet day in the office. Jenny looked at the pictures on her desk and smiled. Tessa and she at the concert for strings was her favorite. She was in a comfortable; supportive mom looking outfit. Tessa on the other hand was all decked out. Her desk was now full of pictures. The boys' first birthday pictures. The kids pictures were perfect. Everything was perfect. _Too perfect. _She peacefully sighed and leaned back in her as she ran her hand over her bump. Rowan responded my giving a light kick. Jenny smiled; just then her husband came bursting through her door.

"It's fine Cynthia," Jenny said. Cynthia sat down and continued with her work.

"What do you need Jethro?"

"Jen, I have to WJH for part of the investigation." Tony burst through the door.

"Boss, something's going on at Tessa's school." he turned the TV on.

"Wilson Junior High is under lockdown. We have been told a female student has taken an entire classroom hostage," a reporter said.

"Jenny, stay here. I'm going." He stormed out of her office and down the stairs.

* * *

"Kayla, you're making a big mistake by holding me hostage with Joel."

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"You've been on assignment. Hunting me down. Why?"

"Classified,"

"Aren't you just a daddy's little girl."

"You realize you are going to jail. Right?" Tessa started reaching for her knife.

"What are doing?"

"I have an itch."

"You stole Joel. You never thought about anyone but yourself."

"You know what Kayla. He was MINE FIRST! Not yours. MINE! Okay. So get it through your thick head, that he's MINE and not YOURS!"

"You sound like him too."

"Once you spend enough time around a person, you start sounding like them." Kayla pulled back on the revolver to make it spin.

"Go ahead shoot. I've been through worse."

"Boss, I have visual. Kayla's pointing a revolver at Tess. Tess is reaching for her knife. We need to take Kayla down." Tessa's phone started ringing.

"Answer it!" Kayla yelled at her. Tessa pulled out her new phone and it accept. She also put it on speaker.

"Tess! Are you okay?" her father asked.

"I'm fine daddy. I just don't have my knife." she replied hoping he'd take the hint.

"Your mom's worried about ya."

"I know. Tell mom I give her my love. And darn it. My fedora's in closet. Shoot." He clicked his phone shut. Tessa set her phone down.

"You have a knife?" Kayla questioned.

"Yeah. Never go anywhere without a knife,"

"But today you did."

"Yeah." Tessa slipped the switch blade out.

"What would ya do if you did?"

"I don't know, Kayla. There is many things." They heard a collective gasp from the classmates.

"Tessa," Joel whispered.

"Kayla, you have tried to hurt other people, but never have succeeded."

"You're still on assignment."

"Yeah. And it's been compromised. I still stayed Tessa Gibbs, but I'd deliver information to my mom and dad."

"What was it about?"

"Kayla Marie, your father Lieutenant Andrew Johnson died a couple years ago of murder. Ever since then you've been trying to get back at NCIS. You are smarter than I thought you were."

"Tessa, just because I don't have a director for a mom and a NCIS agent for a dad, doesn't mean I don't have a brain. I've wanted girls who were close to the father's to feel the pain I have felt."

"It's not fair to me, to anyone if you shoot me,"

"You're lying about the knife."

"Why do you say that Kayla?"

"I can hear it."

"Oh that's not me," Just then her father burst through the door.

"Drop your weapon!" he yelled. Kayla didn't do it. Her slender finger was still on the trigger. She pulled the trigger and hit Tessa in the thigh.

"Bitch!" Tessa screamed in agony. Kayla dropped her weapon while Ziva handcuffed her.

"Daddy, it hurts." she cried.

"I know, Tess. You did great honey. Just hang on." Tessa was quivering. She was in too much pain.

"An ambulance is on its way boss," McGee said.

"Tess, don't die on me now," Joel whispered softly.

"I couldn't if I tried." she replied before everything went black. All she heard was Dillyn screaming, he father yelling at McGee to get the ambulance there faster, and Joel whispering soft sweet words to her.

* * *

A/N: Don't fucking think about killing me McEmma-Lee. The words just came out on paper this way. Well, typing, but still. Please review! Thanks :)


	18. She's Okay

A/N: Yeah new chapter! Please review :) **WARNING: LANGUAGE IN THIS ONE! YOUNG EYES AVERT AWAY NOW! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. God dammit.

* * *

Jenny rushed onto the floor where Tessa was being held. At about thirty weeks pregnant she could storm in and out of places. In heels for that matter. She saw Jethro, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky all waiting.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jenny asked coldly looking into her husband's eyes.

"Jen,"

"No. You weren't thinking were you! You sent OUR daughter into the field without back up. No nothing. Jethro! She could have been dead right now, if you hadn't gotten there when you did! We ALL said yes for her going into the field to catch Kayla, and then she got shot. I can't believe you!"

"Jennifer, settle down. It isn't good for you or the baby to be stressed." Ducky tried to soothe.

"Ducky, I'm not finished."

"Jethro, I get the call that my daughters been shot. I'm going to be pissed. Seriously! You piss off the FBI and now you piss me off, all in one goddamn day. I don't get it!"

"Jen, Duck's right. Settle down,"

"I want a divorce," she announced before she turned in her heels and walked off.

"I'll go talk to her," Abby said before exiting stage left. She ran to catch up to Jenny.

"What the hell!"

"Abs, stay out of it,"

"No! I will not stay out of it! You just told Gibbs you wanted a divorce!"

"Abby, Tess got shot!" Jenny exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah. And you are pregnant with Gibbs' baby! You can't just say you want a divorce!"

"I might as well! He's the one the manipulated me into letting Tess do that!"

"ALL OF US SAID IT WOULD BE A GOOD, BUT A DANGEROUS IDEA JENNY!" Jenny stormed off and left the hospital.

"You need to go fight with mommy. I aint getting anywhere with her." Abby said. Jethro sighed and decided to go fine Jenny. He saw her dark SUV and walked over to it; he saw Jenny crying in the front seat. As opened the door Jenny through her arms around him.

"What if she doesn't make it? What are we going to do? I don't think I can live without her Jethro," Jenny sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, Jen. It's okay,"

"Stupid pregnancy hormones. I was never this bad with the boys."

"Go home. Get some sleep. I'll call ya if we get any news on Tess."

"Jethro, I never meant what I said about the divorce. I couldn't do that to the kids." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you and I'll see you when I get home."

"I love you too," she said before he let her leave. Jethro strolled back into the hospital just as the doctor was about to tell them something.

"Family of Tessa Gibbs," the doctor called. Everyone walked over to him.

"You are all her family?"

"I'm her father," Jethro said.

"Sister," Abby lied.

"Brother," Tony said.

"Sister-in-law," Ziva said with a raised hand.

"Brother-in-law," McGee conducted.

"And you are?" the doctor asked Ducky.

"Her grandfather," the Scotsman said.

"I'm Doctor Aaron Moten. Tessa's in great condition. She'll have to stay in the hospital for awhile to make sure the wound will completely heal. Um... she's going to be unconscious for awhile. But everything looks great. The bullet didn't do any major damage. All that has to happen is the healing process."

"Can we see her?"

"Sure. Follow me," They followed. When they walked into the room, they saw the girl they all adored in the bed. IV's in her arms; and a pale looking face.

"I'll give you guys a minute," They all stood there in silence; she looked peaceful and in pain. They didn't even realize what was going on in her head.

* * *

_"Peyton, Elle, come on!" A very young looking woman said. Long brown hair and blue eyes. Petite frame and was married to man she had known for years._

_"Mom, Elle, won't come out!" Another little one said. Her son; Kaden or Kade as he was known __to those close to him__. _

_The woman groaned. She had four kids. Elle Jennifer, Peyton Gabrielle, Kaden Joel, and Olivia Caitlin._

_  
__"Elle Jennifer! Get out this instant!" _

_"Mom, you shouldn't have used the full name," Peyton said taking an apple. The thirteen__-__year__-__old daughter knew her older sister__excessively__ well. Her mother, Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs, had Elle when she was eighteen. Elle was now, fifteen._

_"Be prepared to be chewed out, mom." Olivia said. _

_"I thought we've been over this mom, I hate being called Elle Jennifer. It's just Elle Gibbs. I'm glad we were __allowed__ to choose," _

_"All of you choose my last name obviously,"_

_"Hey! You married dad like four years ago, so don't get your thong in a twist." Peyton smirked._

_"Peyton Gabrielle," her father warned._

_"Hiya daddy!" she said cheerfully._

_"We have to go see mom and dad today," Tessa reminded her husband._

_"I know. Have you heard anything from Rowan?"_

_"Other__than__ the fact it's hell. No." _

_"Gunny getting to her?"_

_"Oh yeah. I remember what it was like being nineteen in that same old house." _

_"You had me," Elle reminded._

_"Yeah. Mom and dad weren't so happy about that."_

_"Well, I've turned out great."_

_"Get to school all of you. Mommy has to go work for NCIS." The kids all groaned and left for school._

_"Tess, when are you gonna tell them?" Joel asked._

_"About the baby?" he nodded._

_"Soon, I just need to find the right time. Our youngest is ten and our oldest is fifteen." _

_"Olivia hates being the youngest."_

_"Kade hates being the only boy."_

_"Rowan's saying that Alexa is being so bad to your parents."_

_"Of course she is. She's in between Elle and Peyton. I was at least the nice child."_

_"Tessa, Ethan, Evan, Rowan, and Alexandria. How did your parents do it?"_

_"I don't know, but I need to get to work." _

_"Love you, Tess." he said as he kissed her._

_"Love you, Joel." she smiled. Tessa left for work with a smile. When she got to NCIS she heard Tony bickering with someone._

_"Oh, DiNozzo, shut the hell up!"_

_"I'm just passing the torch onto McGee,"_

_"I will never call any of you__,__ boss,"_

_"Tessa, I beg to differ." Ziva said._

_"I'm thirty three. I remember when you started here Zee, and you McGee, and definitely you, Tony."_

_"Do you think you can handle it Probie?"_

_"Tessa?"_

_  
__"Yeah, McGenius."_

_"I'm sure I can." _

_"Agent Gibbs," Tessa heard from on high. She groaned knowing it was her mother. The special agent walked up the stairs and to her mother._

_"What did ya need Director?" she asked in Jenny's office. _

_"How do you feel about a promotion?"_

_"Ma,"_

_"Tess,"_

_"I have Elle, Peyton, Kade, and Olivia."_

_"Director of NCIS,"_

_"Really?! Me?! Over the assistant director?!"_

_"Yeah, Tessa."_

_"I'll do it. I know it'll mean __that__ I won't see the kids that often, but mom, it means the world to me to get to be the second female director a federal agency." _

_"Rowan told me,"_

_"About the baby?" Jenny nodded._

_"Yeah. I'm four months pregnant. My kids don't know." _

_"Alexa's wondering when she'll get to see her nieces and nephew." _

_"I heard she's giving you guys hell,"_

_"Tess," she heard; it seemed too far away. _

* * *

"Tess," she heard again. The teenager opened her eyes and saw a similar shade of blue staring back at her. She blinked a few times before realizing where she was. A hospital room, a shooting pain in her thigh, and her head hurt like hell.

"Dad," she whispered hoarsely; her throat very dry.

"Tessa, you were shot. Everything is going good. You've been out for two days. Kayla was charged with attempted murder and murder. Your mom is a wreck. And you'll be getting out here soon."

"I guess I missed a lot,"

"Not much. We are all just happy you're alive."

"I am too," Tessa choked out in tears. He wrapped her in a hug. The two days she had been out, she had really missed his hugs. Jenny leaned against doorframe looking as the father and daughter got reunited. She wasn't surprised when she felt Rowan kick her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! An early Christmas present if I don't get a new chap up before then! My mom is forcing me to clean my room for presents! Damn her! Please review to make me feel better. Love ya!


	19. It's Time

A/N: Y'all are gonna love this chapter! Please review :)

* * *

Forth of July...

Jennifer Christine Shepard-Gibbs looked like she was ready to pop; literally. The little girl she had been baking for nine months was ready, but she was being stubborn like her older sister. Her sons were just mellow. Ziva, Tony, Abby, McGee, and Ducky were over at their house. Tessa was already lighting off fireworks; while Ethan and Evan were walking around getting all the attention. It was only five o'clock at night and it was time for dinner. Jethro and Tony had been grilling all day and it was finally time. Jenny and Jethro took their ends, while everyone filled in.

"Hey Zee, will you pass me the chips?" Tessa asked.

"Sure, Tess," the Israeli replied as she handed the chips to Tess. About halfway through the meal Jenny started feeling funny. She groaned as a shooting pain in her back kept coming and going, every fifteen minutes or so. She had been feeling them on and off all that day.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"No. I think we have a little girl who wants to make a grand entrance." Jethro and Tessa shot up; Ziva and Abby grabbed the boys, and Tony handed Tessa her phone.

"Dr. Matthews," the voice answered.

"Hi Dr. Matthews, this is Tessa, Jenny Shepard's daughter. Um... we're gonna need to meet you at the hospital pronto,"

"Jenny's in labor?" She questioned. Jenny let out a scream.

"If you didn't hear that, then yes,"

"I'm on my way." Tessa ended the call and helped her father get Jenny to the car. Tessa's phone started ringing.

"Dammit Joel," she muttered. She clicked accept and wanted for the answer.

"Hey babe,"

"Joel, I'm soo sorry, seriously now is not that time to talk, mom's in labor."

"Okay. Well, I love you and I'll talk to you soon,"

"Love you too." Joel ended the call, and the rest of the car ride consisted on keeping Jenny under control.

"Oh god this hurts," Jenny said near tears. With the boy's it had never been this bad.

"Just breathe, Jen," Tessa grabbed the bag and stuff from the trunk when they got there. Jethro helped his wife get up to the maternity ward and then the nurses took it from there. Tessa was forced to sit in the waiting room with everyone else while her father and mom had to go deliver that baby sister she had been wanting. Abby and Ziva walked up with the boys and when they saw Tessa their blue eyes lit up. They ran over to her.

"Any news?"

"Other than the fact mom wants to kill my father, then no." Tessa smirked picking up Evan.

"How long until we hear screaming?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo." The group sat in the waiting room for four hours not knowing what was going on. At nine thirty, they had moved her into the delivery room.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU JETHRO!" A woman in a lot of pain screamed. Her husband's circulation was being cut off.

"Just a few more pushes Jenny and she'll be here." Dr. Matthews announced. At 9:50 pm, on July 4th Rowan Joelle Gracelyn Gibbs entered the world screaming. Dr. Matthews set the screaming baby on Jenny's open arms.

"Hi Rowan," Jenny cooed at her in tears. Dr. Matthews asked if Jethro wanted to cut the cord, of course he did it as a proud father. The nurse took Rowan, so she could be cleaned up and weighed.

"Nine pounds three ounces, twenty inches long." The nurse announced.

"Damn," Jethro muttered.

"Come say hi to mommy and daddy," the nurse cooed; she handed Rowan to Jenny.

"Do we have a name?" Jenny and Jethro looked at each other.

"Yes. Rowan Joelle Gracelyn Gibbs."

"Cute name."

"We'll be back in a little bit to move Jenny to her suite," Dr. Matthews said. The nurse and Dr. Matthews left.

"She's gorgeous." Jenny said.

"Just like her mom," he whispered. She looked up from Rowan and smiled. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Jenny turned her attention back to Rowan.

"She's a blondie," Jenny observed.

"Maybe she won't look like us,"

"That would be a gift,"

"She really doesn't look like us, yet."

"You want to hold her?" Jenny asked. He nodded, and with nervousness evident on his shaking hands, he opened them out for the baby. She carefully handed him the baby.

"Hi Rowan," he whispered to her.

"You should go tell your daughter she's finally got a little sister," Jenny reminded softly.

"She can wait," They both turned their attention to Rowan.

"She looks like a Rowan doesn't she?"

"Yeah. So, you think the family's complete?"

"I don't know. Your daughter has some crazy idea that Rowan's gonna be a big sister,"

"It's Tess, what can I say?" he defended.

"Yeah. I think I have everything I want," A few nurses and Dr. Matthews entered.

"Alright, Jenny, let's move you and Rowan. She'll be in the nursery to be cleaned up and everything, and then she'll be back in your arms." Jenny nodded.

"Jen, I'm going to go tell that crazy daughter of ours," Jethro said before leaving the delivery room. Tessa was swaying around with Evan gently trying to keep him quiet while Abby mirrored Tessa with Ethan. Tessa turned her head and brown curls went flying; her father was standing there.

"So,"

"Rowan Joelle Gracelyn Gibbs has arrived,"

"Really?!"

"Yes,"

"How much did she weigh? How long is she? Is mom okay? When can I see her?" Tessa asked rapidly in one breath.

"She weighed nine pounds, three ounces, twenty inches long, and you can see her soon."

"I'm a big sister again," she stated.

"You want come see her in the nursery?" he asked Tessa. She nodded; she handed Evan to Ziva and went with her father. They stopped at the window and saw the only girl out of several boys. "Joshua Rylee" was to her right, and "Matthew Stewart was to her left. "Aiden Roy" was in front of her. "Finnely Theodore" was behind her.

"She's a Gibbs girl alright," Tessa commented.

"Why do you say that?"

"She just is," A man walked over and was staring at "Finnely Theodore"

"I'll never know what that means,"

"Good. Rowan will still have a life." Tessa leaned into her father's side; he lifted his arm up and she nuzzled into the open place. A true father/daughter moment. The man continued to stare at Finnely.

"Daddy,"

"Hmmm,"

"When do you think I'll be able to hold her?"

"When she gets brought into your mom's room."

"Dill's gonna be so happy for me,"

"Isn't Dillyn always happy for you?"

"Yeah," Dr. Matthews approached them.

"Dr. Matthews," Tessa greeted.

"Jenny keeps asking for her two daughters and her husband,"

"What room?"

"323. I'll have a nurse bring Rowan down,"

"Alrighty," Tessa said. Jethro and Tessa walked down to Jenny's room.

"Damn Ma, you delivered a truck!" Tessa joked. Jenny smiled softly at her.

"Yeah. How does she look?"

"Good. Blonde hair, probably blue eyes, but who knows." A nurse with the baby basket came in. A little girl was wrapped in a pink blanket and had a pink hat. The nurse flashed a smile at them and left. Jethro pushed it over towards Jenny and let her take Rowan out.

"Hi sweetheart," she said softly at the baby.

"Can I hold her?" Tessa asked quietly. Jenny nodded and Tessa quietly took the baby from her mother's cradle.

"Hi Rowan. I'm your big sister Tess. Don't be scared of dad, he just loves you too much. Just like me. You have two older brothers, Evan and Ethan. Identical twins. Who knew? I'm gonna be the best big sister; I've waited for you for too long. So, blondie, do you think you can handle being the daughter of Jennifer Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Tessa whispered softly; Rowan stuck her pink little tongue out. The baby's that were tightly shut relaxed them in her sister's arms. Tessa walked over to the window and moonlight peered in through the window.

"You see this, Row? This is DC at night. I remember I'd always love to see the sky at night outside my window. You got really lucky, you know that? I guess I should give you back to mommy and daddy; I have to go get some sleep actually," Tessa smiled and handed Rowan back to Jenny. She gave them all three a kiss before she decided it was time to leave. Jenny looked at Rowan in awe. After so long, she had her baby girl. Of course, she had Tess, but Rowan was hers all the way.

"She's perfect," Jenny whispered kissing Rowan's pink forehead.

"She is," Jethro agreed.

"I love you," Jenny looked at him with the biggest smile ever.

"I love you too," Rowan let out a grunt.

"And I love you too, Rowan." he said pushing the blanket down with his finger to get a better look at her face.

"The perfect end, to the perfect night." Jenny commented as she watched her daughter stir. Rowan opened her eyes briefly; you caught a glimpse of a fiery greenish blue. The entire night they spent feeding and changing, while gawking at their perfect baby girl who came into the world kicking and screaming.

* * *

A/N: We need a collective "AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" lmao. Please review! And the new chapter will be coming at you soon!


	20. First Night

A/N: New chap. I'm getting into the fluffier stuff, because I've done A LOT of drama, so this what you get. Um... Rowan's home and it's the first night with the bug! **I HAVE HIT 100 reviews on this story. Tiva4evaxxx my good friend Emily is the winner :) Second 100th review for me. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Damn it.

* * *

Jenny sat in the rocking chair feeding Rowan; the kids had all gone to bed and it was just her, Jethro, and Rowan. She moved Rowan to her shoulder after she was done eating and started patting her back gently. Jethro stood in the doorway and watched as his wife.

"There ya go," she cooed. "I think it's time for mommy to tell you a story or just explain some stuff that's happened in these past couple years."

"Well, first of all, mommy and daddy used to be together, then broke up, then got back together, then broke up again before finally getting married when I was pregnant with you. You have three older siblings. Tessa, Ethan, and Evan. Your sister is crazy and your brothers are too young to remember all this. Um... oh yeah, mommy loves you so much. She's waited for you for a long time." Jenny softly whispered kissing Rowan's forehead; she curled into her mom's arms.

"Jen, hand her here, and go get some rest," Jenny turned and handed Rowan to him.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids," Jenny kissed Rowan again before going to make sure the boys were fine. Evan and Ethan were both sleeping peacefully, then it was time to check on the trouble maker; Tessa. She walked into the room and noticed her fourteen year old daughter not in her bed, but the bathroom door open. Jenny tip-toed into the bathroom and saw her daughter fully engulfed in a bubble bath with candles and music.

"Tess, I didn't think you were this girly," Jenny commented and sat down on the toilet seat next to the tub.

"I just need some time to think,"

"What's going on Tessa?" she asked concerned for her daughter.

"Nothing. It's honestly nothing."

"You've been acting weird ever since Rowan came home,"

"I just did something I really stupid, but don't regret it."

"Sweetheart, you can tell me anything,"

"You'd just say I'm too young and ground me for the rest of my life," Jenny started putting the pieces together. She couldn't have. Tessa knew what both of them thought of that.

"Tessa Marie!" she scolded not keeping her promise for not overreacting.

"See! I knew you would! That's why I didn't tell you!"

"I'm not mad, just a little shocked."

"Yeah, right,"

"Honey, I'm not mad honestly, just I thought you'd wait awhile."

"Mom, it just happened. I can't explain it. You guys weren't home, and the boys were with Ziva and Abby. And he just came over and..." she trailed off. Jenny held her hands up from having enough.

"Okay, okay, so you lost your virginity a couple days ago. I get it. I was a teenager once. I just don't need to know anything else. Just use protection."

"Of course we will and did! I mean I'm not that stupid. Just please don't tell daddy. He'll kill both me and Joel if he found out."

"I know, Tess, but honey, you can tell me anything."

"I feel better. I mean, it's just... I couldn't keep it anymore. I was losing it."

"I would too. I'll leave you to your bath," Jenny smiled; she got up from her seat and walked into the nursery. Jethro was still holding Rowan, but he was now in the rocking chair, sleeping with her. His chest rose and fell; Rowan was curled into his chest. Jenny grabbed the camera and snapped a couple pictures of the father/daughter duo. Tessa got out of her bath and changed into shorts and a tank top. She dried her hair and through the curls up in a ponytail before going across the hall. She saw her father and Rowan; she smiled.

"They're too cute," Tessa whispered to Jenny.

"Let's leave them alone," Jenny whispered back. Tessa nodded and they quietly left the room.

"What time is it?"

"Almost twelve,"

"Damn. I should've been in bed by now."

"Yeah. Well, I should go to sleep; I'm supposed to sleep when she's sleeping." Tessa gave Jenny and hug and a kiss before going into her room. She noticed she had a new text message.

"Who'd be texting me this late?" she asked aloud. Tessa picked up the phone and looked at it. Joel would be the only one that knew she would have been up this late.

_Babe, I just wanted to say luv you :)_

Tessa smiled. She sent back, _Yeah, yeah, you luv me. Luv ya too babe. Get on IM :) _She set her phone on the desk next to her computer and looked at all the photos. One of her and Jenny, her and her dad, the boys and her, including the and one that was taken at the hospital with Rowan. The one of her and the team was her favorite. She just had tons of photos everywhere. Her and Dillyn. Joel and her. Her MSN popped up; three people were on. justjenny, dilllpickle, and jockjoel were on.

**terrifictess: Hey mommy! Lmao. **

**justjenny: Great Tess. You are in the next room and IMing me. **

**terrifictess: hey! it's so Row-Row won't wake up and dad bites our heads off :)**

**justjenny: Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs, go to bed. **

**terrifictess: hell no. That would mean sleeping.**

**justjenny: yeah, it would.**

**terrifictess: but mom (this is me whining)**

**justjenny: go to bed Tessa Marie. See you in a couple hours. **

**terrifictess: fine. I'll go. **

_**justjenny has signed off.**_

**jockjoel: hiya babe!**

**terrifictess: hey Joel.**

**jockjoel: what is it that you wanted to talk to me about??**

**terrifictess: I just wanted to say goodnight.**

**jockjoel: night babe**

**terrifictess: night honey. lmfao. **

_**terrifictess has signed off. **_

Tessa grabbed her phone and went to bed with it tucked under pillow. She wasn't expecting to be woken up at one fifteen to a screaming baby. Tessa shot straight up in bed and walked across the hall.

"You guys go rest and let me take her," she offered; knowing they were going to have a rough night and needed to help them out. Jenny handed her the bottle and Rowan. She and Jethro went to their room. She carefully teased Rowan's lips with the bottle's nipple before she took it. Tessa gently swayed feeding her baby sister.

"So, it looks like it's just you and me kiddo. I've never gotten to call anyone that. Evan and Ethan are little mad man or little big man, or little man. You're so many things. I hope someday whenever I have a baby she'll resemble you. I'm still hopeful I'll have a girl first, but who knows with Joel's genes. I'm gonna just to tell you a secret; I think Joel's the one. I don't know why, but I think so. What do you think little woman? That's what I thought. I have yet to sing to you. Did you know I got picked for All City this year? And I got a solo. I had to sing in front of thousands and I didn't even mess up. You're the best thing that's happened to dad and I; besides of course mom and the boys. Seriously. Did you know we have an older sister? Well, it's had, but you can't always give up hope. Her name was Kelly. She was eight or so when Shannon and she were... never mind." Tessa whispered softly at her; she moved Rowan to her shoulder to start burping her. A tiny little burp came out of Rowan's mouth.

"There ya go. Thank god they changed you." Tessa moved her back to her arms; Rowan was looking up at her.

"Yeah I know I'm pretty," she teased quietly; she kissed the tiny pink forehead.

"You have alotta dang hair,"

"What song should sissy sing? Hmmm...Burn by Jo Dee Messina? I don't know what to sing to a baby." She started swaying with her. Tessa never did realize Jenny was standing there.

"You know what Row? I might've made a mistake, but I'll always know this place is where I belong." Rowan fell asleep in her sister's arms.

"Tess, go to bed, you're tired, and it's the parents job to take care of the baby."

"It's fine. I don't get much sleep as it is."

"Go. Sleep." Jenny took the sleeping baby out of Tessa's arms and watched Tessa go into her room. Tessa ran an acrylic nailed hand through her hair. She really needed to go get it dyed. She curled into bed with her phone and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Next morning...

Tessa woke up to THREE screaming babies. Evan and Ethan were screaming bloody murder and Rowan was just cranky.

"Ugh," she mumbled getting out of bed. She walked across the hall to the boys' room; they were both standing up in the cribs screaming.

"Hey, quit crying. Sissy's got you," Tessa said picking up Evan and then Ethan. They were both on the floor still screaming. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Dad," she cried.

"Please come help me with these kids," she begged; she heard a mumble of something incoherent, and then Rowan's crying settling down. Jethro walked in and picked up Ethan while Tessa picked up Evan.

"I know Rowan kept you guys up all night, but I just really needed help," He kissed her cheek and sighed.

"Rowan's taking it out of your mom."

"Maybe EJ, Evan, and I should go and stay with Dillyn, Addie, and Caroline for you guys."

"It's fine Tessa, Rowan's just a little crankier then you were,"

"You had Diane too." He groaned when he heard Rowan screaming.

"She's colicky." Tessa commented.

"Like we didn't notice." Jethro and Tessa took the boys down stairs and got them ready for breakfast while Jenny was trying to calm Rowan down. They fed the boys and played with them until it was time for their naptime. Rowan had been napping for a while. Tessa went up into her room and pulled the old family photo album out. She smiled at the first picture she saw; her dad smiling at the camera as he held her right after she came home from the hospital. Tessa had a full head dark hair and the electric blue eyes. She flipped the pages and as she got older, he did also. When she hit were Rowan's baby picture was she looked at the photo and then at hers. Some similarities, and of course some differences. Tess didn't hear her mom at the door; she looked up and saw her mom with a quiet Rowan.

"I thought you might want to hold her while she's quiet," Jenny whispered. Tessa set the album down and opened her arms up; Jenny set a sleepy Rowan down in Tessa's arms.

"She's not that scary when she's sleeping," Tessa joked quietly.

"Yeah, why were you looking at the photo album?"

"The pictures. Rowan looks a little bit like me when I was her age,"

"You look like your dad, no wonder."

"Do you think that I was right to treat my mom the way I did?" Tessa asked quietly.

"Sweetie, what?"

"Emma-Leigh. I just treated her like she was nothing. Just an egg donor. I mean, I love you to death, and you've always been there for me, but she is my biological mother."

"Tessa, Emma-Leigh gave up her rights as a mother to make sure you had a better life in the long run,"

"I have half brothers. The youngest is five. The oldest is ten. There's four of them. Gabriel, Zack, Liam, and Xander. How can someone do that? Have a daughter and not want her?" Jenny closed her eyes and sat down on the bed beside Tessa.

"Why are bringing this up?"

"I guess Rowan being here has made me realize how screwed up my life actually is."

"Tess, it isn't that bad,"

"I was raised my single father, been through two of his divorces, and my mom had four sons and she didn't want me."

"Honey, you have so many people who love you. You've got your dad wrapped around your finger, just like you have Joel."

"I've always had dad wrapped around my finger."

"I think Rowan's treading dangerous territory,"

"She's already had him wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah, that's the part I'm scared of," Damn by LeAnn Rimes sang through Tessa's phone.

"Can you answer that?" Tessa asked quietly. Jenny nodded and grabbed Tessa's phone.

"Tessa's phone," she answered.

"Oh Mrs. Gibbs, I didn't know you had Tess's phone. I wouldn't have called," Joel said.

"Joel, I've told you more than once that you can call me Jenny," she laughed softly.

"Can I talk to Tess?"

"Yeah hang on," Jenny put the phone to Tessa's ear and she balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"Hey babe,"

"Hey, I was wonderin' if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Sure. Where?"

"It's a summer night and..." Joel trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll have Addie and Dillyn come get me and I'll meet you out there." They said their goodbyes and Jenny hung up for Tessa.

* * *

Later that night...

Tessa had called and said she was staying over at Dillyn's because of what time it was, Rowan was sleeping peacefully, as well as the boys were. It was just the two adults in the somewhat peace and quiet of their home. Jenny and Jethro laid in their bed; quiet. She had her head on his chest and he was rubbing soothing circles on her arm.

"Tessa's been worrying me lately." Jethro whispered.

"What? Why?" Jenny whispered back, and gently took her head off his chest.

"She's been acting weird,"

"Jethro, she's a teenager, what do you expect?"

"Her to be the way she was."

"She'll be fifteen in November; we only have her for so long, let her be."

"Jen, I don't want to lose her."

"Me either, but we have to be careful. She'll get distant then come back."

"Is that what you did with your father?" Jenny nodded.

"Jen, she isn't you."

"She isn't you either."

"That one I figured out a long time ago,"

"I think Tony still has bets about her profession when she gets older." They heard the front door opening, which was then followed by the footsteps up the stairs. Jenny looked at Jethro and tilted her head in a question. When their bedroom door opened, they were shocked to see who was standing in front of them.

"I swear to god if you don't have any clothes on, I'm grabbing dad's gun and shooting you both," Tessa threatened. Her hand covered her eyes.

"We're decent, what are you doing home?"

"I had Addie bring me home, I kind of missed chaos."Tessa said as she removed her hand from her eyes.

"Tess,"

"I was scared okay!" she said frustrated that she couldn't have held out long enough.

"What were scared of?"

"The Carlson manner," Tessa plopped herself down on the end of the bed.

"You guys weren't trying that again were you?" Jenny said with exasperation.

"Mom! It's haunted! Joel, Addie, Dillyn, Jayden, Jory, and I all decided to go do it. We got about to the second floor and we saw something!"

"Go to bed. You're tired,"

"Daddy, I'm scared." she whined pulling out the puppy dog pout. Jethro rolled his eyes, Tessa had always been that way; trying to get herself scared then come crying to him.

"Go. To. Bed." Tessa let out a something that was scream and frustration and stomped into her room.

"Rowan better not wake up," Jenny stated settling back onto his chest.

"She won't." he replied kissing the top of head.

"Never in a million years, did I think I'd be here," she murmured before kissing his chest.

"Hmm."

"That's _all_ you can say, 'hmm',"

"Yeah,"

"You Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are a strange man," she laughed.

"And you love me,"

"Yeah that's the sad part." She grinned.

"Now, I know you love you me, so don't deny it." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Love you Jen,"

"Love you too, Jethro," a mumbled voice said before sleep took over her. Maybe life wasn't going to be so bad with three kids and a baby.

* * *

A/N: Yes I am alive! So sorry guys, I've been really busy, and I got in trouble. Not the best thing ever. I had really bad writers block trying to get this done, so it isn't the best, but it isn't the worst. Please review :) Thanks!


	21. Sometimes High School Isn't Amazing

A/N: New chapter! Yeah! Please review!

Note: There is some major things going on in my life that I have to take care of. Case and point, I have high school open houses, and a big one known as All City Music Festival, which is basically, selected players from my school district get to go play for thousands of people. No, that's not creepy at all. Lmao. So, reviews will make me feel better; getting ready for high school has put SO much stress on me, I can't even tell you about it. If you talk to me personally ever, you know.

Disclaimer: I only own, Rowan, Tessa, Ethan, Evan, Dillyn, Joel, etc. You get the point...

* * *

High School And Going Back to Work...

Tessa rushed around putting earrings in, finding shoes, and getting her hair ready for the first day of high school. With the iPod on dock, and her phone charging, she contently ate her cereal. Her mom and father had both finished, while she was nowhere close.

"Mom! Have you seen my jean shorts!?" Tessa yelled over 'Angry All the Time' by Tim McGraw featuring Faith Hill.

"Honey they are in your room!" Jenny yelled back feeding Rowan her bottle. The almost two month baby had grown so much and blonde hair more defined. Ethan and Evan were in their usual shorts and tee with spiked black hair, electric blue eyes on both. Finally, Tessa had found the ripped, rugged shorts she had been looking for.

"Found them!" Tessa slipped them on and then her tight, figure hugging, scoop neck shirt with white lace cami underneath. She slipped on her black sparkly ballet flats and grabbed her phone and tote. Tessa unplugged the iPod, finished the last of her cereal, and threw her long brown hair in a ponytail. (more blonde than brown because of summer) She packed her glasses, wallet, contacts cleaner, phone (which her parents so gratefully got her a blackberry), ipod, camera, and the other school supplies; she was finally done. As she shut the door, she looked back at all the pictures and stuff before closing it completely. Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs, was finally a Freshman at Jefferson High School. Her mom was caring a car seat, diaper bag, brief case, and holding Ethan's hand.

"Wow, Tess." Jethro commented.

"Are you going to pull the usual line you always say to mom?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. The smile on her face widened when she said that. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"We have to go, Tess." Jenny said. Tessa flashed a smile towards her mom and helped them out to the car. Jethro and Jenny got all the kids buckled in and then it was time for them to part for a little bit.

"Alright see you at work Jen, and see you later Tessa," he said giving them each kisses.

"Bye daddy, love you." Tessa said giving him a hug. Jenny said her goodbyes and then they left.

"So, are you coming up today?"

"Probably, mom, let's see if Addie will pick me up."

"Tess, I can always have somebody come get you,"

"Everyone will be jealous I get my own security detail, and chauffeur." Tessa grinned. Jenny rolled her eyes and waited for them to pull up to the high school. They pulled up and Tessa noticed all eyes were on her, she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and a 'bye, love you' before exiting the vehicle. Dillyn ran up to her and tackled her before she even got out. Tessa got her stuff out with her best friend on her and shut the door. Joel, Jayden, Jory, Addie, Nathan, and Tim.

"Well, the director of NCIS's daughter has arrived for her first day of her Freshman year of high school. What do you have to say about that?" Tim faked his reporter mother.

"No comment, Mr. Harness." Tessa smirked and Joel wrapped a big strong arm around her. They walked up to the high school and waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

At NCIS...

Jenny Shepard looked at the pictures on her desk. Her ever growing youngest daughter, the boys, and her teenage daughter that was soon going to be entering adulthood. The almost fifteen year old girl was phenomenal. The hair, the eyes, the figure, she was perfect. She sighed and started signing off on reports. Down stairs in the squad room, the team was super bored.

"Boss, is Tessa coming up today?" Tony asked.

"Why is it any of your business, DiNozzo?"

"I just wanted to know," Jethro's phone started ringing, he answered and they finally had a case.

"Gear up! Body at Quantico!" he barked. The team geared up and he caught a glimpse of the photo's on his desk. Tessa, Ethan, Evan, and Rowan before they left. Up in Jenny's office her phone started buzzing, she looked down and it said 'new text message'. She smiled and looked at it.

'About 2 go 2 class, just wanted 2 say I luv u and ttyl :)'

Jenny debated whether to text Tessa back or not and decided to,

'Have fun, and don't get caught. Come by later, I think the team wants to see you. I love you too, and talk to you soon.'

Jenny flashed another smile, set her phone back down, happily sighed and got to work

Later that day...

The case was getting hotter and hotter as they looked through the bank records. Lance Corpal Stephen Lawrence. Tessa was down stairs in Abby's lab wanting to go up stairs, but Abby hadn't seen the teen in forever.

"Abs, why are you babbling?"

"I'm trying to keep myself from saying stuff to someone else,"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing,"

"Abby, you can't keep anything from me,"

"I'm seeing someone,"

"Who?"

"McGee!"

"OMG! You're seeing him! I'm so happy for you!" Tessa wrapped the Goth in a hug.

"Hopefully, your father won't kill me,"

"I could use my charm on him,"

"Just because your daddy's little girl?"

"Hey, it's helped me in the long run,"

"Just be careful what you say, your father might come down here,"

"Or mom," Tessa suggested.

"Or mom what, Tessa Marie?" Jenny asked as she strolled into the lab.

"Nothing, I was just going upstairs. See you later Abby, maybe we should do dinner," Tessa quickly exited the lab. Her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing. Just missing you,"

"Aww, babe, you're so sweet,"

"So, I was wonderin' if I could take you out to dinner?"

"Are you asking me on a date Joel?" she teased getting in the elevator.

"Yes, will you go?"

"Of course,"

"Will your parents be okay with that?"

"Yes. Yes they will."

"Alright I better let you go,"

"Yeah, I love you and see you Friday?"

"Friday sounds good babe,"

"Cool,"

"Love you Tessa Marie,"

"Love you too Joel Andre," Tessa smirked and clicked the end call button on her phone. She hit her dad's floor and went up to say hi. Their banter could be heard a mile away. Ah yes, Tony and Ziva were at it again.

"Okay settle down! Tessa has arrived!" The teenager announced proudly. Jethro gazed up from what he was doing, Tony and Ziva stopped arguing, and McGee stared at her.

"Tess," Jethro said.

"Hi daddy!"

"Who drove you here?"

"Addie did," she replied smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, does your mother know you are here?"

"I just talked to her,"

"Well, Tess, how was your first day of high school?" Tony asked.

"It was alright. I have a lot of classes with Dillyn and Joel. Jory, Jayden, and my Tim are in all of my classes."

"Cool,"

"I did meet a boy," she smiled; Jethro groaned at the amusement in her voice, she turned slightly and smiled at him. Her black ballet flats hit the right light, and they sparkled.

"Tess," he growled.

"Oh quit the growling, Gunny," Tessa grabbed the ponytail holder on her wrist and threw her hair up. Her phone started to ring again, she sighed and looked who was calling, 'Addie' flashed across the screen. She hit accept.

"What's up, Adds?" she answered with a grin.

"Tess, I need you to come down stairs in the parking garage,"

"Why?"

"Because. Please."

"I'll be right there," Tessa ended the call and grabbed her purse. She ran towards the elevator and hit the down arrow.

"Tess, where are you going?"

"I forgot something in Addie's car," she yelled getting in the metal box. The doors closed and everyone looked at each other.

"Tess, just got here, why does she need to go down now?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know DiNozzo, but find out."

However, down in the garage, the story was different.

A man from Gibbs' past was back with the revenge to hurt the one person her loved and cherished from childhood. The sound of scuffs across the dark oil stained concrete was not a foreign sound to them, but the sound of screeching car tires and harsh shouts in Italian were. Tessa could make out some of it, but not much. If they were speaking in French, she would know a lot of it. She heard the clack of work shoes. No one she knew wore those types of shoes. A sudden appearance appeared behind her, she didn't panic, that's what they wanted her to do, she just kept walking. When she felt an arm grab her, Tess didn't fight back.

"You're the Gibbs girl, wow." the man commented.

"Yeah, if you think you're going to get your hands on me you're wrong," she replied.

"Feisty aren't we?"

"You bet." Tessa stated through gritted teeth. The teenager had a glint in her eyes. She looked over and saw a man dash behind a car. The shine of the gray hair made her smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You got a problem with smiling, Nicky?" He looked at her shocked. She actually knew who it was. Jethro cringed slightly at hearing the name Nicky roll of Tessa's tongue in such an icy matter.

"Come back for revenge haven't ya? Taking me. Well, I gotta tell ya, it won't work out for you."

"We'll just see about that," He shoved towards the car, Tessa held back the wince as he squeezed her tiny arm harder. She knew quickly a knife would be held to her throat and she couldn't scream or talk. When she heard the switchblade, pop open her heart started to race.

"You don't talk, don't scream, or I will slice your throat slowly," Tessa inhaled and waited for her father, Tony, Ziva, and McGee to come out with guns drawn. Tessa's phone started to ring. She closed her eyes and wait for the slice, instead Nicky grabbed the blackberry and hit accept, with speaker. He put his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Talk."

"Hello,"

"Tessa, are you okay?" her father asked.

"Daddy, I'm fine," she chocked through tears; Tessa knew she wouldn't have been able to hold them back.

"Hang on, sweetheart, daddy will be there soon," It was so out of character for Jethro to do that, but in his old age he'd gotten a tad bit soft. Mostly because of Rowan. Nicky clicked end and put the phone back in Tessa's pocket.

"Why was daddy calling?" She didn't reply. He grabbed her hair and pulled it. Tessa screamed out in agony.

"Huh!?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she cried; the cool blade was right above her vocal cords, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts leave her. They heard footsteps, and Tessa knew what was coming, she inched her foot near Nicky's. She looked over at her father and gave her a slight nod. In flat shoes, she still knew how to kill someone's foot, one quick stomp, she had the knife, and he was on the ground. Suddenly changing statues. The blade closed and Tessa rolled him over, dug her knee into his back and made sure his face was eating pavement.

"You like picking on little girls don't you!" she screamed at him. When she lifted his head, she put her lips real close to his ear.

"I may be a girl, but I can still kick ass. Next time you decide to try get me, which there never will be, don't do it in NCIS' parking garage you moron. I have kicked the asses of two agent's here. I'm still a girl, and did that. If you think for one moment, I was scared, you're wrong. Never be afraid. They can smell it, and you pulled my hair you jack ass! No one, not even my best friend touches my hair, unless I say so. Now my father will be handling it from here," Jethro and the team came out. Nicky had been working alone or was only alone. Jethro put his gun away and Tessa ran into his arms. Even though she hadn't been kidnapped or shot, this was the scariest situation. They didn't know why. It just was.

* * *

That night...

Evan, Rowan, and Ethan were all in bed; Tessa was up still thinking over her childhood for some odd reason. Paris. Dance recitals. Concerts. Everything. It all was so amazing, scary, intriguing. She decided to blog. Something she hadn't done in quite sometime. Logging into the word processor, she blinked a few times at the blank page; tapping her nails on the finger sensor of her laptop.

**Blog 223: My Crazy Life...**

**Yes, the princess is back and badder than ever. No, wait, that's not me. Anyhoo, my life has been crazy lately. Many of you know there was recently a birth in my family. Rowan Joelle arrived July 4th. Finally. After having to wait for fourteen years, I got a baby sister. My parents are ecstatic about watching my Row-Row grow up. Maybe a new little girl will come along. Joel and I are still growing strong. I know shocker. I love him to death. My ****life's has been filled with excitement, death, drama, and especially love****.**** My dad might be all****-****tough and Gunnery Serg. ****O****n the outside, but he's a softy on the inside. Thank god, my father will never read this. Let's take a look at my life shall we?**

**November 10th 1995: I entered the world head first screaming. Yes, I was a screamer. My real first name being Brianna, Diane and dad just called me Tessa. It was amazing. Ever since Kelly died my father wasn't happy, I was born and I think I changed him.**

**September 3rd 1996: I took my first step. I was an early first stepchild. Well, of course, I'm a fricking genius. Hehe. Dad captured that moment. With brown curls, bright blue eyes, I took my first step towards being a trouble maker. **

**November 10th 1996: I turned one. Dad's proudest moment was probably when I smothered him in blue icing. I was a happy baby. A really happy baby. Still am a happy baby. Only fourteen going on fifteen. **

**Paris, 1999: This is a big time in my life, dad and Jenny. The best time too. I reme****m****ber winter. Gosh was it beautiful. Dad was mesm****e****rized by Jenny and I. There's a picture of Jenny and I somewhere that I'm in this cute little matching outfit, Jenny's in a cuter outfit (she still has it), and were outside the Eiffel Tower. Been there a lot. Anyhoo, brown and red curls are flying. Dad's not in the picture. She was kissing the side of my head at the time. Dad loves that picture.**

**August 25th 2001: First day of kindergarten. Cool time. I met Dillyn, Jory, Jayden, Joel, and Tim that year. Now were Freshman at Roosevelt High. I went to Washington Elementary, Wilson Junior High, and now Roosevelt High School. President schools. Not that fas****c****inating. **

**November 10th 2005: I turn ten. Wow. Dad had kept me alive ten years. Jenny was now back in our lives****,**** which was amazing and it was perfect. Pictures and all.**

**August 29th 2010: First day of high school. Beginning a new chapter in Tessa's world. I hope you guys are here for the journey. It's going to be great...**

**Love always,**

**PrincessTess**

* * *

A/N: SOO SORRY!! I've been really busy, and writers block. The blog, Joel and few other things are going to be mention. Nicky is from the ep Bone Yard, the mob. Cool reference huh? Enjoy :)


	22. The BreakUp

A/N: This chapter some of you, will hate. Don't be mad about it, but it has to be done. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the drama. Warning, my foul mouth did not stay out of this one. **LANGUAGE IS SO BAD IN THIS ONE!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

November...

Rowan was probably the happiest baby Jenny had ever seen. Her blonde hair was getting longer, and you could clearly tell she was hers and Jethro's baby. Tessa had finally turned fifteen. Fiery green eyes peaked over Tessa's shoulder at the huge walk in area, that brightened the open space.

"Rowan," Tessa heard from behind her, her mother was so happy with that little girl.

"Row, is that mommy," Tessa cooed, Rowan clapped her hands together.

"Did she just?" Jenny asked in astonishment.

"Yeah she did," the teenager smiled and kissed Rowan's temple. Jenny gently took the baby from Tessa's arms. They didn't realize Jethro was watching them from the upper stairs with a smile on his face. Blowing raspberries on Rowan's stomach filled the room with the cutest laughter. Tessa snuck away into the study to grab her phone. She dialed Joel's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," he answered, breathlessly.

"Hey babe," she answered confused.

"Tess! I didn't know you were going to call!" There was shock present in his voice, then a female groan followed. Tessa held back the tears that were threatening to fall; her hand opened around the piece of technology and allowed it to slip through her shaking fingers onto the chair. Her hands flew up to her lips as she tried to keep the sound of her cries under control as she ran up the stairs. Her parents didn't need to hear the screams, to know that something had occurred. The door clicked as she locked it, then the screaming started. Jenny and Jethro gazed at each other with terrified and somewhat questionable looks on their faces. Falling back against the door, her slim figure slid down the wooden frame until her face buried onto her knees. Her body shook involuntary as her unstoppable tears kept coming. Jenny handed Rowan to Jethro, and rushed to Tessa's room in the speed of a heartbeat.

"Tessa, sweetheart, please open up," Jenny pleaded in desperation.

"No!"

"Honey, you're going to have to talk about it,"

"No! I can't!"

"Jethro," Jenny called. He walked over with a happy Rowan.

"What's going on?"

"Joel did something," she accused.

"How do you know that? She hasn't said anything."

"A mother knows,"

"You try to see if she'll come out, I have to go feed the boys," He kissed her cheek and went down stairs.

"Come on, honey, open up,"

"Mom. No."

"Tessa Marie, open this door," Jenny heard the lock click and saw her daughter, her heart broke at the picture in front of her, Tessa was in sweats and her make-up smeared with little black river like traces down her cheeks. How she did that, that fast was beyond Jenny.

Jenny walked in and shut the door.

"What happened?" Jenny whispered.

"He's cheating on me. THE BASTARD IS CHEATING ON ME! God! I feel like such an idiot. I gave him everything! EVERYTHING! I feel ashamed—Easy" she hugged herself in the attempts to cover her pain and shame from her mother. "Mom, I thought he had changed…I thought he was dif…" her shattering voice broke her words as more sobs escaped her lips. Jenny sighed and wrapped the teenager in a loving hug.

"Honey, it'll all be okay." she soothed. Tessa buried her head further. Jenny stroked the teen's hair and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I'll go get Smash Burger and I'll be back, okay?" She nodded; the embrace broke and Jenny let her be while she went to get dinner. Tessa went on facebook and myspace, deleted every picture, and every memory of him. Torn pictures off the wall, laid on the hardwood floor. The earrings, the necklace, and ring he gave to her all in a box ready to go back. Everything that reminded her of him was gone. Her heartache seemed to have lightened for the matter of a split second as she destroyed his face from her thoughts. When Jenny came up stairs with Tessa's dinner she noticed the teen throwing pictures in a black trash bag.

"Dinner's home," Tessa took the bag from her mom and sat cross-legged on the floor. Jenny decided to let her be and walked down stairs.

"What happened?" Jethro asked picking up Ethan.

"She'll tell you soon enough." Tessa saw an IM pop up on her laptop.

**'Party Karlie's. 10-whenever.' **

She thought about it for a second and decided to get something on that was way cuter than what she was wearing. Out the window she went, and was through the gate. Karlie's here I come, she thought. Jenny decided it was time to go check on Tess. When she entered the room, Tessa was nowhere.

"Jethro!" Jenny yelled. She heard his heavy footsteps.

"What Jen?"

"Look who climbed out the window."

"Damn it Tess."

"What do we do? Just wait?"

"Let's get the kids down and we'll wait for her to get home." He stated with a sigh.

"As much as I'd like to stay up with my husband waiting for our teenage daughter to sneak back in, I also like being in bed."

"As I do too, but she'll try it again,"

"Are you telling me Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NEVER snuck out the house?" she smiled with a little sultry sound to her voice.

"No. I didn't."

"Wow. Old man, were you ever a teenager? I spent so many nights out."

"Is that why you have the tattoos?"

"No. I like my tattoos."

"You have a tramp stamp, Jen."

"So. I can and I will."

"You're going to pay for that," Jenny made a run for the stairs. Jethro grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. She leaned up against his hard torso and kissed him.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Mom! Dad! I couldn't do it!" A voice came from out front. They smiled at each other and went to go see her.

"Tess, what happened?"

"I got about halfway down the street and realized I'm too good to do this," she admitted with a half smile. Jethro looked at her. Something about the way Tess looked in the moment he got flashbacks to her coming off the plane in Paris. The way her hair fell on her shoulders. He felt so proud to have her.

* * *

Flashback...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in a Paris airport waiting for his little girl and an NCIS agent to come off the plane; Jenny was by his side also wanting to see Tessa. They had rather sort of missed her.

"She probably missed you more than me," Jenny commented.

"Jen,"

"It's true! Only Tessa would miss you more than I would!"

"Jen, you amaze me sometimes."

"Well, then that's good. And be prepared. I see brown curls." A little girl and an agent appeared; Tessa spotted her father and started running.

"Daddy!" her little girlish screams filled the airport as she ran towards him with open arms Jethro braced himself for the attack. Tessa closed her arms around his legs and hugged him tightly, almost knocking him over.

"Hi baby," he said picking her up. He kissed her cheek and waited for the NCIS agent to bring him her stuff.

* * *

"Dad!" Tessa said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said are you thinking about Paris you doorknob!"

"Tessa Marie," he warned. Her ringtone sang through the house.

"Crap," she muttered and went to go get it.

"Hello,"

"Tess,"

"Joel! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Listen to me," Tessa started. "you better pray I don't castrate you. How the hell could you do this to me?!"

"Baby, I didn't mean it,"

"Don't "baby" me! Carmen's pregnant you idiot! So, say what you want to now before I hang up."

"I'm sorry."

"That's what you said the last time, I'm an idiot for believing we could ever work. Just stay the hell away from me,"

"Tessa," she hang up the phone and it dropped to the ground in the act of anger. Jenny was in there so quick to wrap her in a hug.

"Mom, what did I do? Did I do something wrong? Am I not pretty enough? It wasn't me was it?" she questioned in sobs.

"No baby, it wasn't you. You're beautiful," she whispered and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

At school on Monday...

Tessa, Dillyn, Tim, Jory, and Jayden all stood by the door waiting for the first bell to ring. Tessa was on her blackberry tweeting about something and was texting Dillyn with funny things, 'cause everytime Tess' ring tone sang through her phone she laughed. Tim snuck up behind her and took her phone; Tessa jumped on his back in an attempt to take her blackberry back.

"Timothy Andrew Harness! Give me back my god damn phone!" she yelled reaching for it.

"No Tessa Marie! You got yourself into this!"

"Got myself into what?"

"I'm still not giving you your phone back."

"Tim," Tessa whined.

"I'm not giving it back."

"What do I have to do to get it back?" she inquired still on his back. Dillyn took her camera out and snapped a picture of them. Tessa's arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. He wasn't holding onto her at all. Her chin was resting on his right shoulder; brown curls cascaded over his shoulder.

"Dillyn!" they both scolded.

"If I'm going to be a photographer, I need to do this."

"Kiss me," he whispered in her ear. Tessa slid off his back to look him in the eye.

"I just broke up with him,"

"Tess, you know-" she cut him up by bringing his head down to meet her lips. She knew that maybe this wasn't the best choice to make. The rational side of her kept telling her not to do it, while the hurt teenage side just wanted to get back at Joel. The hootin' and hollerin' from their friends turned everyone's attention to them. Their tongues were sliding together in union. It was the perfect kiss. All of sudden the kiss broke suddenly when Joel pulled Tim from Tessa. Tessa's phone hit her book bag on the ground and Tim went to the floor. Joel's fist collided with Tim's face several times. Jory and Jayden struggled to get Joel off of Tim. When they finally did, she went to Tim before him.

"Tim are you okay?" she asked, horrified that Joel hurt him. Luckily, nothing except a few bruises was there. Tessa got up outraged, she was ready to clock Joel right there.

"How the hell could you do this to me?! Joel! You could've killed him!"

"He had his tongue down your throat!" He exclaimed.

"Whoop dee damn do! I kissed him! Not that he kissed me! I kissed him! I don't love you anymore. When you knocked up Carmen, you ended what we ever had!" the entire corridor stopped their actions and just stared at them along with some teachers. "Was any of it real?!" she squinted, "the _love_ we made! Any of it!?!" she yelled. Tim stood up behind her. Her small stature was about ready to kill him.

"I'm sorry!"

"No you're not! That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Tess, let's go." Tim said trying to guide her away from him. She picked up her stuff and the crew followed them.

"You messed with the wrong girl Joel," Dillyn commented as she walked past.

"You fucking screwed this one up," Jory said.

"I'd hate to be you buddy," Jayden said and they left the soon-to-be father.

* * *

Later that night...

Jenny had her head on Jethro's chest and they were talking quietly. It was the only time they could talk because the kids weren't screaming.

"Jen,"

"Hmmm,"

"What's going on with Tess?"

"She's a little mad right now,"

"Why?"

"Joel and Tim got into a fight over her,"

"Ahh, well, she isn't dating anyone that's going into the air force,"

"Why?"

"Because I said so,"

"Well, then," She straddled him; Jenny's velvet fingers ran over the cotton material of his t-shirt. He groaned. She smiled.

"Jen,"

"What?" she replied in a sultry tone; she leaned down and brushed her lips softly against his. He coaxed her mouth open and then flipped her over so he was on top.

"I hate it when you do that," Jethro got her in a kiss mid laugh. At least there was one happy couple in DC.

* * *

A/N: There you go!! Hehe. I love the ending. And Tessa and the breakup. I know, don't kill me Emily's. Love you all...


	23. Start of Something New

A/N: New chap! **WARNING: Language is terrible towards the end. I apparently have been in a f bomb mood. Love ya all. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters, dammit!

* * *

Tessa sat on her floor holding a squirmy four month old Rowan. It never failed to amaze Jenny and Jethro on how Tessa always managed to get got Rowan to laugh so much.

"Rowan," Tessa cooed blowing a raspberry on her stomach. The baby's laughed filled the pink room.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" Rowan clapped her hands together. Tessa picked her up and walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"So, what do I want to eat Rowan?" she asked aloud. Tessa was in her white tank top, dark gray sweats, her hair was up in a ponytail and her glasses were on.

"I think Oreos for me, and for you, applesauce." Rowan continued to clap her hands together; Tessa grabbed the food and spoon and went up stairs. Her parents had taken the boys out to do some shopping. They left Tessa and Rowan because the girls needed some bonding time. She fed Rowan and then let herself eat.

"So, Row-Row, we've taken pics for Facebook, had a snack, played, what's next? A nap?" Rowan clapped her hands together.

"Sweetie, let's take a nap. Sissy hasn't been sleeping lately." Tessa got up off the floor and into her bed. Rowan settled herself on her chest and they fell asleep peacefully. Jenny and Jethro walked into the house both carrying bags and two little boys who had fallen asleep in the car. They got the boys down then unpacked the bags before going to check on Tessa and Rowan. Jenny opened Tessa's door just a crack and saw the most beautiful scene ever. Tessa and Rowan asleep.

"Jethro," Jenny whispered. Jethro walked over to his wife and looked in Tessa's room.

"What the?"

"Apparently Tess hasn't been sleeping well lately,"

"Jen, how do you know that?"

"A mother knows."

"Will you quit saying that!" he gave her a gentle none threatening glare that showed indications of wit. Jenny giggled.

"You think that's funny?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't, Jethro," She looked up at him mischievously.

"Let's leave the girls alone for a bit," he said. She nodded her head and walked away with him with a huge smirk on her face. The Gunny was getting a bit soft.

* * *

Day had gone by since the painful time of Tessa's discovery of Joel's betrayal. Every morning when she walked to the doors of her school, she forced a smile to everyone who waved at her, sometimes stopping for small talk that seemed to blur in the background with her friends faces. Although her words showed that she was fine, her eyes however contradicted her words. At night her demons kept her awake, whilst the day brought her pain and misery with the happy faces in front of her.

Jenny walked passed Tessa's room and hard the teenagers low cries and frowned before she gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Hey, Sweetie are you okay?"

Tessa looked away from her mom and singly nodded her head. She sniffed back her tears and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm just tired."

Jenny nodded "Uh huh you look it, but I know that's not it."

Tessa sighed "Mom, just because of some stupid break up, you think everything's wrong. I AM FINE. There's nothing wrong. Can't we just get on with it already?"

"We can sweetheart, but ARE you ready to let this go?" Tessa looked at her mother in confusion.

"Huh?" she muttered.

"Are you ready to move on or it is there any unfinished business with Joel?" Tessa bit her lip as she thought about her mother's words.

"Maybe....I don't know. We need ice cream mom. This kinda conversation needs to have ice cream." Tessa grinned.

Jenny shook her head and smiled. "You go get it."

"Okay." She grinned and sprinted out her room like a girl on a mission.

"I was thinking about what you said,"

"I don't think I've got any unfinished business with Joel. I'm over him and he's going to be a father soon."

Jenny's eyes widened. "HE'S WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"You didn't tell me that! Tessa you're such a smart girl, how? I'm too young to be a grandmother..." Jenny went into a freak out mode as her words overlapped eachother.

"Mom....MOM calm down. It's not me! Calm down,"

Jenny's panic ended as she took a deep breath, "Oh thank god!" she sighed.

Tessa's head shook in disbelieve, "How could you even think I would be that stupid?"

Jenny took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. You never clarified until now."

"Nah mom, we were safe. Dad and you raised me well"

"So what did he have to say for himself?"

"Well, that's the mystery. He really didn't say anything. Just that he was sorry. Yeah right. He knew what he was doing the minute he got into bed with Carmen,"

"Carmen? Carmen Garcia? The slut that you always talk about?"

"Yes! I can't believe. All of a sudden, Joel's going to become a father and everything. I nearly died,"

"Tess,"

"Mom, it's karma. Really bad karma. He cheated on me and got that bitch pregnant. I on the other hand, kicked his ass and am not pregnant,"

"If that is karma, then I'm sorry sweetie I know you're hurt, but I'm a big fan." Jenny smiled as she took a spoon full of the delicious treat. "because it did not happen to you." Tessa nodded and smiled before she reached for her mom and hugged her tightly "I love you very much mommy,"

"I love you too sweetie, but what did I do?"

"You listened. That is all I wanted. Someone to listen to me and not to asked how I am feeling out of pity."

"That's what everyone's doing?"

"Yeah. I get asked it no matter what,"

"Honey,"

"Mom, I wish no one would pity me. Let me get on with my life and we'll be all good."

"It never works that way."

"I realize that,"

"Something's bothering you more then before," Jenny pointed out.

"I remember everything we did. The late night phone calls. Dancing and going out for dinner. It was all fun. Really fun. Now, I vaguely remember it. I remember what we did, but I don't remember how we did it or anything. I guess I've just wanted to keep his cheating ass a vague memory,"

"Well, get to bed kiddo. You have school tomorrow,"

"Mom," she whined.

"You're going to school tomorrow,"

"Night Tess,"

"Night Ma," Tessa smiled throwing her empty container in the trashcan. Jenny kissed the top of her head and left the room. When her mom left Tessa grabbed her phone and plugged it in before crying herself to sleep. She wasn't sure, but maybe there was someone out there.

* * *

At School...

Tessa started to walk to her last class of the day, but then realized, she didn't have her phone.

"God dammit," she muttered; she turned on her heel and strode back to her locker. As graceful as she was, Tess didn't see him. Him as in star basketball player, Derek Wilson. The junior and also known as the Usher of the school, didn't see the 5'3 singer and Viola player. It was as if two worlds clashed into one. He was of different heritage definitely and she was the most famous student at the high school. Every once in awhile, he _did_ remind Tessa of Usher, especially his skin tone. As she walked through the corridors with her overloaded thoughts, the next thing she felt were her books leaving her arms and then **crash**. Books and papers went flying, leaving a gasping, a three shades of red embarrassed Tessa.

"I am so sorry," she said embarrassed. They had not officially met. Just at a football game or two. Never really introduced themselves to each other. At the time they had met, Tess was with Joel and he was with Karrie.

"No. It was my fault," The true gentleman of the school handed Tessa her Biology book. She grabbed the rest of her stuff and got up. His chocolate eyes met her blue diamonds.

"I'm Derek," he stuck his hand out; she took it with her own.

"Tessa, but everyone calls me Tess."

"What class are you heading to?"

"Mr. Andrews Honors Biology," Tessa pressed her lips together and twisted her mouth in awkward ways causing Derek to laugh.

"You wanna grab a cup of coffee later?"

"I can't. I have something to do tonight, but I'll give you my number, so we can go out for a cup of coffee." She grabbed the nearest pen and wrote 'My Number' and a series of a numbers; she closed his hand and smiled before turning towards her locker and removing her phone. Tessa flashed him another bright smile with hot pink braces and walked down to Mr. Andrews' room. She couldn't wait to her mom about this one.

* * *

At the Navy Yard...

Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs had never ran so fast in her life before. She dropped her stuff by her dad's desk without a hello and up to her mother's office.

"Cynthia! Is mom in?" she asked anxiously jumping up and down.

"Yes, Tessa. Why are you so happy?"

"I'll tell you and Abs later," Tessa flung her mom's office door open.

"Jethro, what did I tell you about that?" Jenny asked not looking up from a report.

"Mom, I'm not your husband,"

"Tess! Don't turn into your father,"

"Well, I've got very good news," Tessa plopped her butt down into a chair front of her mom. Jenny noticed something different about the teen.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. It's what fate does,"

"Spill,"

"I ran into the perfect guy at school today. His name is Derek and he's a junior. My god! He is gorgeous. Think Usher, but a tad bit hotter. I gave him my number and he gave me his. We're supposed to be going out for coffee. The star basketball player wants to date the star singer!" She happily exclaimed.

"Wow. Tess, are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. I have to go tell Abs," Tessa made a beeline for the door and out of her mother's office she went. Down the stairs, to the elevator, and down to Abby's lab. When she arrived she heard the Goth's music up way too loud.

"Abs!" she yelled when she entered the lab. Abby didn't hear her.

"Abby!!" Tess tried again. This time the Goth heard her.

"Hi Tessa!" Abby turned her music down.

"What brought you down here to see me?"

"I met a guy,"

"Spill now,"

"Why do you and mom do that?"

"Tess,"

"Alright. His name is Derek. Remember the guy I showed you on Facebook? Anyways we literally ran into each other and now we're going out for coffee,"

Abby wrapped Tessa in a bone crushing hug. Then, a piercing shrill entered the lab.

"Abs, that's my phone," Abby let go of the teen and let Tessa answer her phone.

"Tess," she answered happily.

"Hey Tessa, it's Derek," came the short but sweet reply from the speakers.

"Derek! Oh my god, I didn't think you'd call!"

"Why did you think I wasn't going to call?"

"I don't know. I just...never mind,"

"Cause of the flaky boyfriends past?"

"That's an easier way to put it."

"Tess, let's go out on Friday."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

"Bye Tessa,"

"Bye Derek,"

* * *

Friday...

Tessa made sure everything was perfect. Hair, makeup, and clothes. Yes, it was just coffee, but a big coffee. She sighed and finished the last of her outfit. The white shirt, with the bits of sheer material, dark flares, metallic flats, and just simple earrings in holes completed the look. Also, her thick curls were straight. She grabbed her phone and purse and bounded for the stairs. "Tess, be good. And be home by eleven," Jethro said.

"Okay, daddy. Be home at eleven. Love you guys."

"Bye sweetie,"

"Bye mom," Tessa quickly exited the door and made sure she was free and clear from her parents when she got in the car. "Der," she smiled as they drove away.

"What's the deal with Gunny." he smirked.

"Dad's overprotective of me. Too much of his baby,"

"So, what's the deal with your mom?"

"My mom didn't want me, and gave me all to my dad. A year ago, she kidnapped me, I was bruised pretty badly. Now, I want nothing to do with her. Jenny's my mom. Not Emma-Leigh."

"I'm sorry Tess."

"It's okay. I've got two parents who love me. And two younger brothers, and Rowan."

"I guess so,"

"Don't take pity on me. Let's just have a fun night." He smiled and hit the gas.

* * *

Back Home...

Jenny finished putting the kids to bed and went to work on something. Jethro stood in the doorway of the study watching her, her hair was longer and redder; her green eyes still had that sparkle, and she was Jen. Not director, not mom, Jen.

"Jen," he said from the door way. She looked up from her computer.

"What?"

"I don't know. I was trying to see if I could get your attention."

"Great. Interrupt me some more why don't ya?"

"What's with being hostile?"

"Me being hostile? Now, that's an understatement,"

"And we say we fight," He walked over to her desk and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Oh will you get a room!" the computer said. Jethro and Jenny looked at the computer in surprise.

"Kimmie! I said not to drop in on me like that," Jenny said.

"Oh well, big sis, I had to,"

"Hi Kim,"

"Jethro," the woman acknowledged. Jenny whispered something in his ear and he quietly left the room.

"So why were you and your hubby making out?"

"We were not!"

"Yes you were. Jethro had his tongue down your throat."

"Kimberly," Jenny warned in a growl.

"Ouch Jennifer, that hurt,"

"Have you talked to Audra?"

"No Jenny, I have not. Something about Paul and the kids."

"Wow. That sounds like Aud."

"Yes! I know! Joe says hi by the way,"

"Tell Joe I say hi too. How are the kids Kim?"

"Eh. Erin seems to think Kendall and Kylie are out to get her."

"That sounds like Audra and you,"

"No! That sounds like Audra and you. Just wait until your three are Tess's age,"

"Nah. Rowan, Ethan, and Evan will be like us, close, but at each other's throats."

"Oh well. I really wish I hadn't seen that,"

"Kimberly Jane shut up!"

"Hell no,"

"You sound like my fifteen year old daughter." Jenny commented glaring at her younger sibling.

"So. I still can't believe your forty one!"

"Shut up, Kimmie, you're not far behind."

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"Audra's the only one who doesn't have to worry about that for awhile,"

"Jennifer Christine, Kimberly Jane, and Audra Leigh complete the Shepard-Oliver pack,"

"Damn. I was thinking about mom the other day,"

"Jenny, you're not going to go at forty two."

"It just seems like it. Mom had us all in a matter of time, and then when Aud was young when she just died."

"Not all Oliver women died at forty two."

"Aunt Margret, Aunt Sela, Grandma Jane, and Great-Grandma Jean."

"Just because Cathy Oliver died at age forty two doesn't mean you Jen!"

"Oh well, new topic,"

"How's your kiddos?"

"Tess is a teenager, Ethan and Evan are going to be two next month, and little Rowan is clapping her hands together." Jenny smiled.

"Well, my seventeen year old son decided to jump out of the tree and broke his arm. Nice going Riley. Erin is seeing some crazy boy. And Kendall and Kylie are teenagers,"

"I wish Audra could be here for this,"

"Audra Leigh Shepard is here!" Another voice said.

"This is like a video conference,"

"So, how are your kids Audra,"

"Ugh. Juliet decided I want to cut my hair. I wasn't so happy about that. Oliver doesn't like me anymore, and Taylor is like Paul except in pre-teen form,"

"Juliet's only four; Oliver is six they say stuff they don't mean. And what do you mean Taylor is like Paul?" Jenny commented in a huff. Her baby sister really didn't think cutting your hair at four was normal. Of course it is, kids do stuff they aren't supposed to.

"Taylor is aggravating, terror, and just too much of a tomboy to be my daughter."

"Audra, all kids go through phases. Hell, I have two teenagers who are at each other's throats, one who's got a broken arm, and one who is dating a guy I don't like."

"I heard that mom," came a voice in the background.

"Great. Now she has sonic hearing," Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well, I gotta go. I want to take a nice hot bath before Tess gets home. Love you guys." Jenny switched the webcam off and went to take her bath. She was fully submerged in bubbles when Jethro walked in to their en suite bathroom.

"Jethro! Get out!" she whined.

"I've seen you naked before, so don't get your panties in a twist,"

"First of all, my panties aren't in a twist, second of all, get the hell out!"

"No," he said walking over to sit on the edge of the tub.

"I will castrate you old man!"

"I wear a cup, and you weren't saying that last night," She put her soapy hand over his mouth.

"Do not, I repeat, do not, bring up last night again, or you're not getting any for a very _very_ long time," Jethro gazed at the redhead beauty and gulped when her eyes told him she was not joking. p.

"Jen," he said, but was muffled by her hand.

"Get the hell out so I can take my bath," Jenny removed her hand and settled back into the bath.

"I'm still not leaving,"

"Fine if you're not leaving, I'll make you leave," Jenny grabbed his shirt and pulled him down with her. Water splashed everywhere and soapsuds went haywire.

"Nice going Jen, now I'm all wet and so is the rest of the bathroom,"

"Oh well, I think this is kind of hot now that I think about it," she shrugged with a grin. He leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

The date...

Tessa finished her dinner and so did Derek before they left to go get coffee. His father was an FBI agent and his mom wasn't around. Therefore , they had something in common. When they got their coffee, they sat down at a corner booth.

"So, Tess, what are you looking for in a guy?" he finally asked.

"Someone who actually gives a fuck. I am sick and tired of fucking idiots who don't know how to treat a girl right. I don't give a shit if your hair is out of place, I'm literally sobbing, and yet you don't give a fuck. Not cool. Not cool." He shook his head and smiled, she really did know how to use her words.

"Okay. Well, I'll keep that in mind," Tessa got up from her chair and walked to his side of the table; she bent over and put her lips to his. Derek immediately responded, the kiss was something so sweet and innocent, but could turn full of lust in a second. When their lips broke, Tessa's cobalt eyes were darker and full of a fire he'd never seen before.

"That was one hell of a kiss, let's get out of here," she whispered in her low sultry voice. He grabbed his car keys and coat, Tessa grabbed her bag and coat before they quickly exited the coffee shop hand and hand, not even realizing Tony and Ziva's presence there.

"She isn't?" Ziva asked.

"She might," Tony replied. Tessa and Derek were off like a prom dress to his house. Derek's dad wasn't home and it was only nine. They had about two and a half hours before she had to be home. They made it to the big house and up the stairs, they went. Hungry lips crushed into one another's as they rushed through the room, merely separating to remove the clothing that acted as a barrier which needed to be destroyed. Discarding the last piece of clothing of their upper body, Tessa came to a quick realisation that her naked back was pressed to the mattress with his body gently pushing her further on the bed. A slow moan escaped her lips as she sentational feeling of his lips travelled around her jaw and down her neck.

"Derek," she moaned, knowing that something wasn't right or forgotten, he stopped the trail his lips were making and glazed at her with his noticeable awaken manhood and eyes full of desire, "you wanna stop?" he asked through his heavy breathing. Tessa's head tilted as she smiled at him, "no" was her only reply before she lifted her head from the pillow and met his lips, and got c aught in the passion to think about anything. And so the night continued.

* * *

Jenny and Jethro...

They laid on their bed, quiet and content with eachother's presence. Jenny's mess of wet red hair was on his chest, his arm was wrapped her shoulder while she curled into him. She finally broke the silence with a question.

"What do you think Derek and Tessa are doing?" she inquired looking at him.

"I don't know. I have Tony and Ziva tailing them," Jenny smacked him hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for having our friends tail our daughter. She didn't even do anything,"

"Jen, it was a precaution Derek's dad's an FBI agent,"

"And that's a problem because?"

"You can't trust them!"

"Really? Tess tells me Derek's father's ex military. Just like you. Derek wants to go into the Air Force,"

"No way in hell am I letting my daughter date a jet jock,"

"Oh settle down Gunny, he might change his mind."

"Jen,"

"Jethro,"

"She'll be home in ten minutes," he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. They were both getting warn out.

Tessa and Derek had done something they shouldn't have done, yes, but Tessa started it. Sure they had both slept with other people, but she hadn't expected to already be swept off her feet. He pulled into the drive way and their fingers intertwined. She leaned over and kissed him gently before giving his hand a final squeeze and hoping out of the car. Tess flashed him a bracey smile and let him go; she grabbed her key, snuck up the stairs and into her room before squealing. Derek was perfect; buff, cute, a gentlemen, and treated her right. Just what she was looking for. She had forgotten Joel a long time ago. In her pj's and all, she curled under her pink comforter and finally got the good night's rest she needed.

* * *

A/N: I know I shocked most of you, I did go a tad bit deeper. Didn't think I'd add sisters in there didn't you EM?! I do credit the talk between Jenny and Tessa to my lovely beta and sister, McEmma-Lee. I'm not going into her accounts because I honestly can't remember them anymore. Please review and the next chap will be Valentine's Day. Maybe Derek and Tessa will have become a couple by then... BTW on facebook, Em and I are officially sisters. Farmville is addictive!!!


	24. Valentines Day

A/N: New chapter!! Yeah! Say thank you Valentine's Day for this fluffy chapter. We look into, Jenny and Gibbs, Tessa and____, Tony and Ziva, and Abby and McGee. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except of course, my own characters steal and you die...

* * *

Tessa, Jenny, Ziva, and Abby all got ready at different places. Yes, Valentine's Day was somewhat of a big deal for a certain someone, but the boys didn't know what to get their main gals. Derek and Tessa were going strong. Jenny and Jethro had been married for almost a year. Tony and Ziva had finally gone public with their relationship. And Abby and McGee had a bun in the oven, while in an engagement. Everything was doing pretty well. Carmen had gone into labor at seven and a half months and delivered a bouncing baby boy name Joel Andre Bianchi Junior. How original. Tessa finished her outfit off with a little bling that added spark into her eyes. If the red silk top, dark jeans, black knee high boots, and her several piercings didn't make him notice her, she didn't know what did. Maybe the black lace bra he'd gotten her for Christmas. Jethro still didn't know about that, and she'll like to keep it that way, for both hers and Derek's sake, she added as an extra thought.

Jenny was sure she was good to go. The pink sweater and dark chocolate brown pants with her favorite brown heels. Her red curls, mirroring the times in Paris. He really hadn't seen her in pink in awhile, so that color was a must. She sighed happily while finishing her simple, but elegant outfit.

Abby was in her normal wear, but it was more Valentines then Goth, with the little materials of red hearts in random places. In addition,, her tops and skirts were getting a tad bit tighter, but baby McGee would soon be there. The decaf calf pow was still odd to get used to, but she managed and quite liked it now.

Ziva had no clue how to dress for this holiday. Abby, Jenny, and Tessa had told her red or pink. No other colors, except in the pants. Fit the cliché of a holiday. Pink and red that's all you ever saw. She fit the cliché perfectly. Therefore, she followed the tradition, with touches of her dark jeans and nice shoes. There was a tad bit of a girly side to her.

The guys all made sure they had the perfect gifts. McGee got Abby a necklace. Jethro got Jenny a ring with all the kids' birthstones in it. Tony was going to propose to Ziva. And Derek had the perfect thing for Tess, but hadn't told anyone. Literally, no one had a clue. Jenny and Jethro were the first to leave for their favorite French restaurant. Tony had planned on cooking. McGee and Abby went to their favorite Italian place. Derek and Tessa to their favorite spot, the Italian restaurant that was the residence to an open lake with designated boat booths for those who wished to dine out in the pond, the place held an unique Italian feel. All the guys had the perfect night planned out for their women.

* * *

Jenny and Jethro's...

They were having a good time just the two of them, both never had been fond of the holiday, but their one year anniversary was coming up, so maybe it was time to start celebrating it. Even though, Jenny was having a fabulous time, all she could think about were the kids. Rowan was finally rolling over and the boys were going into terrible twos in March. The woman that was never shell-shocked was when she got Jethro's gift. Citrine, two Aquamarines, and a Ruby completed the small white gold band.

"Oh, Jethro, its beautiful" she smiled at him, with her hand on his chest, she leaned forwards and kissed him with all the love she had for him. Jenny decided it would look good with her wedding set, so she had her engagement ring, kid's band, and her wedding band.

"Well, I had to do something that really didn't have to do with the kids that much," She chuckled. It seemed like lately, it had all been about the kids.

"That's what mother's day is for." Jenny stated with a smirk. Their dinner had been turning out to be perfect. Maybe too perfect, but that was to be discussed at a later date. Right then, it was just about them.

* * *

At Tony's place...

He had it all planned out, they would finish the meal, and settle down for a good glass of red wine, then, just as the time was right, he'd pop the question. When they did finish their Chicken Parm he poured them each a good glass of red wine, he got the ring and they went to sit down to watch a good movie.

"Ziva, I have something to tell you," he said timidly. Tony DiNozzo, was NEVER a timid man, until now.

"If you're breaking up me Tony, I don't get it,"

"No. No. It's not that...it's...well…will you marry me?" In all her life, Ziva David had never felt her jaw it the floor, she didn't even understand that phrase, until that very moment. He popped the ring box open, and she felt it go further. It was the traditional gold and so was the diamond shape. Tony didn't do too bad.

"Yes." Came the response, '_No way am I going to cry_' she thought.

"Really?"

"Yes. Yes, Tony I'll marry you," He picked her up and spun her around.

"Oh, I love you Ziva,"

"I love you too, Tony," They kissed with enormous grins on their faces as he slipped the ring onto her slender finger. It looked like it was meant to be there. Of course Tony was happy he didn't throw up, but he was now concerned how bad the back of his head was going to feel after Gibbs found out.

* * *

Abby and McGee...

So, a baby on the way, and they were engaged. What's next? A promotion. Abby and McGee had been doing well. Little baby McGee would be in their world in August, so there was time. But, before the baby came they needed time to themselves. Alone. No DiNozzo, David, or the others. Just them. Abby ate the rest of her pasta and McGee finished whatever he was eating that cause Abby's nose to wrinkle in disgust. He grabbed the diamond necklace and slid it over to Abby. She popped the long velvet open and gasped. Just a simple diamond necklace laid there.

"Oh, Timmy, it's beautiful!" she squealed.

"Abs," he blushed.

"It is. Maybe, it's the one thing I can remember before the baby gets here,"

"You'll remember other stuff,"

"I mean us. After he or she is born, it's about the baby, Timmy."

"Well, Abs, I think we can manage." She smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before putting the necklace on her. They'd been doing pretty good, and Gibbs hadn't killed them.

* * *

Derek and Tessa....

They'd been dating since the whole Joel knocked up Carmen thing. Yes, Tess and him were doing way better then what's his butt and her. She smiled at him as they sat at the table. He'd gotten her some cute stuff. Thanks to Dillyn for the help. And a pretty ring that he knew she'd love. Also, there was a puppy involved.

"Tess,"

"Hmm," she replied finishing her bite of pasta.

"I got you something's for Valentine's Day,"

"Der, you didn't have to do that." she smiled.

"Yes, I did,"

"Well, I did get you something," They finished their dinner smiling, before gift exchange. Derek handed Tessa all of her stuff that wasn't a puppy and Tess handed him his box. She had gotten him a gift card to his favorite sports jersey place. Him and Tessa opened their gifts at the same time; she got a new pair of jeans, a couple new thermal tops, a set of pajamas she had been looking at all week, then she opened the big one. The ring he'd gotten. Hopefully, she didn't think it was too soon for something like that.

She popped the ring box open and looked at it in shock. In the small crack which always held a ring, was a small silver ring with three tiny diamonds in it.

"Der,"

"I know it's a little soon to be getting you jewelry, but I liked the ring, and thought it would look good on you. Don't be mad, okay?" He looked away from her for a second.

"Would you put it on for me?" she asked breaking the silence. Derek's eyes brightened at the sound of her question. He got up, pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her.

"I thought you wouldn't like it,"

"It's the sweetest gift anyone has ever gotten me." Tessa whispered looking into his chocolate orbs. They both could read the honesty in each other's eyes. He brushed his lips against hers and she smiled.

"We've only been together for a few months," he said.

"And I'm already head over heels in love with you." Tessa looked at the time.

"We better get going, I have to tell my mom about tonight before her and dad do anything."

"Tess, it's strange that you know when your parents have sex." he shook his head in disgust.

"Oh well, that means head phones up really loud, computer, or bath time," Derek took her stuff and they got ready to leave. Of course, he paid and then they left, but before they made their way back to her house, he had a surprise for his main girl. He went around to the trunk and pulled out a wrinkly beagle puppy. The puppy had a pink collar around its neck and had no name. Derek knew Tess would immediately fall in love with her.

"Close your eyes," he said. She did and he lifted the squirmy puppy into her arms. Tessa opened her eyes and gasped.

"Awwww. Aren't you a cutie?" The puppy licked her face.

"That is your last gift and she needs a name,"

"What shall I call you," Tessa said. The creme and white puppy curled into to its new owners grip.

"I got it! Allie." The puppy started to wag its tail, and then it shivered.

"Let's get going. Allie's getting cold," Derek said. Tessa stood on her tiptoes with Allie and gave him a kiss. They got into the car and drove to Tessa's house. Ever since Bella had been gone, Tessa missed having a dog. So, Allie was the perfect gift. Tess took all her stuff in the house and gave Derek one final kiss before letting him leave.

She got up the stairs and into her room, before she heard what was going on in her parents room; locking the door she heard a sound she never wanted to hear again.

"You hear that Allie? That's the sound of my mommy and daddy doing something that I never want to hear them do again." she shuttered and decided to go take a nice relaxing bath, so tomorrow, she wouldn't be so tense...

* * *

A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW........... There ya go guys, hope you all love it. Review :D. Anyways, Em has been gone for a few days and so that's why this is late. Coming is some pretty big things for everyone. So, stay tuned. McEm and Emily DO NOT say anything.


	25. Something Changes

A/N: I'm happy that everyone loves this story as much as I am. Please stay tuned for more. This is where Joel, the blog, and the baby come into play and scare.... This is a scary chapter for some of you guys, keep reading...

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own the actual NCIS characters. I do own mine though; violators will have to feel the wrath known as me.

* * *

She was two weeks late. Last month when it didn't come, no big deal, she was late this month too. Could it be? No, she couldn't think like that. If she _was_ pregnant, Derek would surely leave her. That night of a frenzied heated passion between them had been wonderful, it even brought them closer, but could this push them away? Now it had escalated into a weekly thing. Pregnant at fifteen didn't look good. Tessa grabbed her phone and dialed Dillyn's number.

"Dill, can you come over?" she asked in a panic.

"Yeah, Tess, what's going on?" Dillyn replied with anxiety.

"Bring yourself and only you and I'll tell you what the hell is going on," Fifteen minutes later, Dillyn arrived and burst through the doors demanding for answers from her best friend.

"Tess, you're scaring me,"

"I think I'm pregnant." Dillyn's eyes widened with the sudden bluntness.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"If I'm basically two months, maybe three, I'm pregnant."

"Sweetie, you're going to be a young mom."

"And, that's fine. I can take care of a kid. I already take care of three. It shouldn't be that hard,"

"That's what Ty said when she had Yareli. Look at her now, she's twenty and has a five year old, lives with us, and doesn't have a job."

"I can work it out." Dillyn sighed, they weren't going anywhere with this conversation.

"You need to take a pregnancy test,"

"Already did. Came out positive, but it could be false positive."

"Then you need to tell your parents,"

"That's just what I need; my parents telling me to my face that I'm a slut."

"Sweetie, you are not a slut. Jesus woman. Who do you think you can tell?"

"Abby and you,"

"Abby might blab." Dillyn stated.

"Dill, she doesn't always,"

"I think you should go back to that old middle school and talk to Mr. G."

"No. Mr. G will definitely tell mom and dad."

"He can't,"

"Yes, he can." Tessa protested.

"Are you going to tell you mom tonight?" Tessa nodded; she honestly was scared. A baby, a real human being inside of her.

"Sweetie, you know I love you no matter what, and if you're pregnant, I better be the god mother," Dillyn smiled.

"You will. Love you Dillyn,"

"Love you too, Tessa,"

* * *

That night...

She had to tell, she had to. It was eating her alive, how was a fifteen year old meant to tell her parents that she was pregnant and keeping the baby, let along the whole sex talk, well she went to take her evening bath. Hopefully, her mom would come into her. Allie walked into the bathroom after Tess was in the tub.

"No, Allie, you cannot come in the bath with me today," the puppy whimpered at its owner.

"I know, Allie, mommy will very soon let you cuddle with her." The puppy wondered off and left Tessa to her bath. When Jenny walked in, Tessa's breath caught. She was tongue tied, could not say anything of importance.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jenny asked concerned, she could tell something was wrong.

"Mom, it's nothing,"

"Tessa Marie, I know when you are lying,"

"You'll hate me for it. You'll say 'How could you be so irresponsible?' Mom, I can't tell you,"

"Of course, you can,"

"You really want to hear it?"

"Yes,"

"I'm pregnant mom. Pregnant as in carrying a small child," Jenny licked her lips and looked at her curiously, and taking the whole information into her brain. "We have to tell your father," Jenny whispered.

"Mom, I don't know what I'm going to do! I've ruined my life,"

"You said you were being careful!"

"I was mom! Sometimes it doesn't work! I think your daughter is the perfect explanation of that!" Jennifer Shepard had never thought of hitting her daughter until then.

"I told you not to bring that up,"

"You should have kept her!"

"I would've if I could have, Tess! But I couldn't deal with that pain every day I looked at her,"

"Mom, it was Paris. You left dad and me. You never told him about her. Why?"

"It was complicated,"

"That's what you guys always said. Do you even know how she's doing?"

"Patti and Mark called yesterday, she's doing fine,"

"I can't tell dad I'm pregnant. He'll kill me. I don't know what I'm going to do," Jenny pursed her lips together and looked at the frighten teen, she was really scared. Sure, Jethro could overreact, but his own daughter pregnant at fifteen, would send him over the edge. She wouldn't want to her father she was pregnant if it was Jethro.

"Honey, you have to do what's best for you and the baby,"

"Like you did Katie?"

"Tess,"

"Mom, I am not going to leave her alone. Katie is my little sister no matter what, and you just gave her up."

"To protect her!"

"You tried to protect us, but you couldn't keep dad from finding out what happened,"

"You're bringing up that,"

"I was there remember! I got off the plane and came running to you guys,"

"I remember that too. Sweetie, we'll tell your father tomorrow night."

"Mom, I'm scared shitless."

"I'll handle most of it, now get ready for bed."

"I love you, mom,"

"I love you too, Tess," Jenny walked out of the teen's room before she broke down and cried. She could never tell Jethro about Katie, but Tessa she had to. It was right; hopefully he won't get all bent out of shape.

* * *

Time to tell…

Thoughts were racing through Tessa's mind, how could she tell her father she was pregnant? _Hopefully, he'll understand._ She thought. But that was only hope to her. Her stride was different then than before, a lot less confident, Jethro had noticed that. It was so unlike Tess to act all secretive, and there he was in the living room due to Jenny's orders.

"Jen, if this is about another solo for her, it isn't a surprise."

"Just wait," Tessa took a deep breath in and entered the living area.

"Dad," she started; her voice was shaky with nervousness. "It isn't a solo---I'm pregnant." Jethro's mixed expression of anger and confusion scared the teen and the other adult present in the room, not knowing what else to do; Jenny stepped in closer to Gibbs and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jethro," Jenny whispered in an uncharacteristic soothing tone.

"Tessa Marie! How could you do this?" he yelled.

"Well, I think we know very well how a baby is made," she shouted sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me young lady,"

"For Christ sake Gunny, I make smart ass comments. It's called being a teenager! Ever heard of it?"

"Tessa," Jenny warned. Jethro got up from his seat and walked over to his daughter. He looked like he was going to hit her.

"Call me a slut. Call me whatever the hell you want to call me, Gunny. I couldn't care less, but I will not be here tomorrow if you think you're going to raise a hand to me."

"Tessa go upstairs. Let me talk to your father." Tessa gave him one stern look and walked upstairs.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Jenny yelled.

"What the hell did I do?"

"Jethro, if you think you're going to hit anyone, I'm out that door."

"For the love of god Jen! Do you really think I'd hit anyone?!"

"Jethro! I know what it looks like! I've been there! Don't think I haven't seen you get rough in the interrogation room. It's only a matter of time before you bring it home!"

"Don't bring your father up!"

"It wasn't my father. Even though Audra and Kimmie and I did get a beating here and there."

"Jen,"

"Jethro, I finally know what it's like to be your wife and now you do this. Give the girl a break. She did everything she was supposed and sometimes it doesn't always work. If you keep this up, Rowan, Ethan, Evan, Tessa, and I are out that door, and you'll never see us again," she warned him coldly.

"You would really walk out?"

"I've done it before haven't I?" he nodded. She took a deep breath in.

"Then, I might do it again; don't push me away. Let me in finally. It's been so long. Of course, we're married now, but we have four kids and a grandchild on the way. We can't fight every time something goes wrong. Let's give this time. She's scared shitless, Jethro. Trust me I know. Think about it," Jethro walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. Although he didn't say he was sorry, she knew what he meant. Tessa sat up in her room; the old pictures of days before becoming a teenager were astonishing. The long brown curls, piercing blue eyes, and the fun loving smile.

Her son or daughter would hopefully, have her smile. It was so weird to her to say that, soon she would have to tell Derek; that would be a treat. For now, she was somewhat content with her life…

* * *

A/N: Didn't see that one coming did ya?!!! It's all part of my master plan. Never doubt yourself writing. It's bad. Over the next chapter's pay attention to some of the things that come up. Love you all. Don't kill me! *hides*


	26. I Finally Know

A /N: I have been known to make people mad. Enjoy this guys. I know I'm taking the story in a different direction for a reason. 

**ATTENTION: I have started track, my legs ache, and it's hard for me to find time for the computer when I have homework. Updates will obviously be slower, but I will not let you down.... Please review :)**

Disclaimer: I only own my characters.

* * *

Revealing the recent changes of her future to her parents was a complex moment, but now she had to tell the boyfriend, who would father the child, made her heartbeats abnormal, and her stomachache. Tessa always thought she would be married and have a steady job before mini-Tess came along, but that life were not on her cards. August was the set date for the birth, and it both frightened and excited her to death and it was; right around the time Abby's little guy was supposed to arrive. Tessa sighed and put her books in her locker. They'd gone to the doctor and found it she was just over two months. She smiled softly at that; there was a person growing inside her and that thought alone made her beam.

She put her remaining books in her locker and didn't see him standing there.

"Hey," a voice whispered in her ear. She jumped thirty feet, and then a chuckle filled the hallway.

"Derek Wilson! That's not funny!" she growled shutting her locker violently. Emotional rollercoaster ran through her brain.

"Baby what's wrong?" His voice was full of concern. Tessa looked around and pulled him into the bathroom.

"I don't know what to tell you….It's really complicated…I've tried to think I can handle this on my own, but I've realized I can't."

"Tess, say it." She took a deep breath in; _please don't hate me, _ran through her mind.

"Derek," she sobbed. "I'm….I'm pregnant," the words rolled of her tongue in a choke. She watched his expression turn from confused to terrified in a matter of seconds; she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was afraid you weren't going to love me anymore," she whispered and looked down to her feet.

"Baby," he started. She looked up at him with a scared look in her eyes. "You have me wrapped around your finger already; I don't think I'd love anyone else." Tessa stared at him a moment. Did he really just say that?

"You realize your father and my father will have to talk." Tessa said; she twisted her face into funny faces causing him to laugh. He brushed away the tears that were left on her face with his thumb; then in one swift moment, he picked her up. Tessa gasped in surprise.

"We're going to have a baby," he whispered.

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered back before leaning down to kiss him gently. They snuck out of the bathroom which so happened to be the girls and to their rightful classes.

* * *

Later….

Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs walked through the door, set her backpack down, and went immediately to her computer. She looked through the mail and found a letter addressed to her.

_Tessa-_

_I am so sorry….I did not mean anything that has happened this past few months. Carmen was a fling that turned out to be __the__ mother of my child. I really wanted you to know I am sorry._

_Love, _

_Joel_

She took the letter and crumbled it up. He wasn't sorry; he was trying to squirm his way back into her life.

Tessa popped in her Story of The Year CD and listened to 'I'm Alive'. She ran a hand over her eyes and updated her facebook page with: _Out of all the lies you told me…I love you was my favorite. _

A few minutes later, her phone started ringing. She looked at the name and _Der_ flashed across the screen.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey. How's a going?" came a cheery voice.

"Alright. You?"

"I'm still in a state of shock." He confessed with a sigh.

"So is everyone." She heard the door open. Her mom and dad were home from work.

"How was choir practice?"

"I have another solo," she replied.

"What song?"

"A Million Ways To Run."

"Let me hear some,"

"_In the Arms of a Stranger, Keeping Company with Danger, Or staring down the barrel of a gun, At the bottom of the bottle, getting numb with every swallow, 'cause it's easy when it's what you've always done, A Million Ways to Run_,"

"You'll do fine,"

"It makes me think of mom." She heard yelling in the background. It was Derek's dad.

"Who's he talking to?"

"My brother." Derek replied cringing. Darien was at it again.

"I'm gonna let you go. Bye Der,"

"Bye Tess," she hung up and took in a deep breath. in. There was giggling down stairs. Tessa walked down the stairs. Rowan was crawling around, giggling. She saw Tessa and her eyes lit up.

"Rowan," Tessa cooed; she picked up the infant. Jenny and Jethro watched her.

"So, Row, how was your day?" The baby clapped her hands together. The full head of blonde curls and green eyes made Tessa smile; Rowan wrapped her chubby hand in one of Tessa's brown curls.

"Tess," Jethro said. She looked up.

"What?"

"We need to talk. Alone." Tessa removed the baby's hand from her hair and handed her to her mom. Jethro motioned for her to go into the study.

"Gunny, you don't need to apologize." she said looking up at him.

"Tessa," he started. "I'm trying to accept this, but I can't."

"I know. I can't even accept it. It's too hard for me. What will everyone say? Derek's in shock, but happy shock. Dillyn's Dill, nothing effects her. She wants to be the godmother I want to keep it, but I know I have to do what is best for the baby. Daddy, I am so sorry. Do not go into your thing about apologizing. I know it already. This I have to apologize for, every time I close my eyes, I see this little girl with dark black curls, big brown eyes, and my personality running up to greet me after work. On the other hand, a little boy who looks like Derek playing on the swing set with him. I mean now that I know, I can't let the baby go." Her blue eyes filled with tears and she shut her eyes to keep them from falling.

"You're growing up way too fast. I remember when all you'd wanna do is curl up with me and Disney movie. Now you're having your own baby," He brushed away the tears that escaped with his thumb.

"I still like curling up with daddy and watching Disney movies with you. Just because I'm getting older, doesn't mean a damn thing," He rolled his eyes.

"You do realize you can't swear if you keep the baby,"

"My child will sound like me," she laughed. Of course, they would have a mouth like a sailor.

Jethro turned to leave, but Tessa had to say something first.

"Dad," she said. He turned back to look at her.

"Yeah Tess,"

"Derek's going into the Marine Corps at Semester next year," Jethro smiled slightly and left the study. Tessa sighed. The next day was her first doctor's appointment.

* * *

Doctor's appointment….

Jenny kept looking at her watch as the time approached. Tessa was texting Dillyn telling her everything was going to be all right. She had been twiddling her thumbs earlier, then Dillyn text her.

Dr. Andrea Bryce sighed. _One more patient; _she thought. One too many new patients, but Tessa was the final patient of the day. The nurse called Tessa and Jenny back.

Tessa was weighed, her blood pressure was taken, her height was measured, and history was taken. Then it was finally time for Dr. Bryce to walk in; Tessa and Jenny flashed quick smiles at her and they started.

"So, Tessa, I've reviewed your charts, and I just want to say with how tall you are and your weight seems to be pretty good. Your age is not the best, but I can work with it. Umm…your weight may go up a lot; you also have a very petite frame, so that's another factor."

"After the baby is born, when can I go back to school?" Tessa asked; Dr. Bryce looked at her before determining the time.

"Probably the end of first semester; I wouldn't recommend going straight back into school after the baby's born, but lets see how far you are so I can give you an exact date,"

Tessa laid back; Dr. Bryce wasn't going to do the normal ultrasound for the teen, so she squirted a generous amount of gel, and started looking around for the baby.

There it was. it was. Shaped like a tiny peanut. Tessa started crying; that was her baby, no one else's. Hers.

"You're due approximately September 30th, Tessa. You're 12 weeks and 6 days according to this. You are almost out of your first trimester. Did you take anything at all? Have a nausea?"

"No. There was no indication I was pregnant until the miss period thing, but I skipped in December."

"Did you get light spotting?" She nodded.

"So, I didn't get pregnant in November?" Dr. Bryce nodded. Tessa started crying even more; it couldn't be Joel's.

Tessa wiped the remaining gel off her belly and Jenny helped her off the bed. Dr. Bryce handed her a couple photos and gave them Tessa's appointment card.

"Well, I need to start shopping for this little one," Tessa smiled sitting in the car.

"Honey,"

"Mom, it's my baby. I act like a real mom. I'm excited and scared. Scared about the pain; excited about seeing the baby. I think it's a girl."

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"Alexandrie Isabelle for a girl; Isaiah Patrick for a boy." she replied smiling.

"How long have you had those picked out?"

"Since I found out. Alexandrie's French. And Isaiah's Hebrew. They work for me."

"They sure do Tess. They sure do," Jenny chuckled lightly.

It was going to be hard, but Tessa knew she could get threw it. If it meant she was living with her parents until a decent job came a long then so be it. One thing was for sure, in a few short months a little Gibbs and McGee baby would be here. Then what were they going to do.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! New Chap! Enjoy!


	27. Important Author's Note!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**As of this week, I have started track. I ache all the time, and I do not get home until really late; I am so sorry to all my loyal reviewers. I will try to write as much as I can, but I do not have a lot of extra time on my hands....People reading Family Life, I'm getting out three or four more chapters then I am done with my Bones story....Y'all that are reading The Queen of Heart's please be well aware that I'm trying my best to get everything written. My one-shot readers I'm working on the fourth one that's called "November it Shall Be". Matchmaker at 14 readers I'm working my butt off to get a quality chapter up, but it's coming up as blanks.**

**As for more everyone else, I'm trying....It sucks that I can't do what I would like to do, but track and academics are way more important. I promise a butt load of updates when I am done. Em kinda doesn't have internet, so we're just trying to work together. I love all you guys and you do not know how much it kills me I have to do this. Also, my one year anniversary is coming up of writing fanfic this month and I'm very excited!!!!!!!  
**


	28. All you Need

A/N: Yay!!!! New chapter!! :) Enjoy this one. :D

**Warning: ****There's**** some questionable language in this one, don't like, don't read….**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nothing, nada.

* * *

Tessa was approaching the eighteen-week mark; she was getting puffier as the days drug on, but that did not stop her from committing the everyday activities of any girl her age. She sighed and looked down at her growing belly. How did she get herself into this? It was the beginning of April; she was ready to be done with school. Everyone had been staring at her since they found out she was pregnant. Jayden, Jory, Dillyn, and Tim all stood by her side and ensuring that she was okay. Derek was excited and scared for the arrival of their baby; he also knew he would have to leave, shortly after it was born. She grabbed her Geometry book and shut her locker.

Walking through the busy corridor, Tessa frowned at the appearance of someone who she used to trust, she didn't expect to see _him_ back at school. Stopping dead in her tracks, she stared in utter shock.

"Tessa," he smiled softly. She rolled her eyes at his smile and brushed passed him.

"Tess," Joel pleaded.

Tessa turned around and looked at him with glassy eyes, "Joel, you've made your decision long before me. I do not need you. I have moved on. Get the hell out of my life. You ruined everything." She turned on her heel and walked towards her class.

* * *

School's Out...

Derek stood leaning against his car when the bell rang; he waited for her to walk out and then drive her home. As she strolled towards him with her bag on her shoulder and on her blackberry, he could tell she was upset.

"Mom! He's trying to pull some stupid stunt! I can't take this bullshit right now!" Tessa screamed angrily in the phone. On the other end, Jenny pulled the phone away slightly.

"Honey, I know. I'll get it taken care of. Settle down. It isn't good for the baby for you to be stressed,"

"You don't get it mom!" Tessa threw her backpack in the back seat of his car and got into the passenger's seat.

"Tessa Marie! Settle down! I will take care of it. Now, go home and I'll be there in a few." Jenny ordered.

"Bye."

"Bye," Tessa replied and hung up the phone and tossed it in the back seat. She leaned her head back in the seat and sighed.

Derek pulled out of his parking spot and drove towards her house without a word. She finally broke the silence when she was almost home. "Joel came back. He came back. His son is still in the hospital, but he came back." Derek looked at her curiously; that's not why she was upset or angry.

"Tess, what the hell happened?"

"He wants a paternity test. It can't even be his, but he won't let it go." He watched her expression turn from anger to fear.

"Babe, he's not going to hurt you," Derek whispered; tears filled Tessa's eyes and she blinked back them as best she could.

"He's doing a pretty damn good job of hurting me and everyone around me." He pulled into her driveway and she got out; Tessa grabbed her bags and didn't even kiss Derek goodbye.

He drove away while she walked into her house. Tessa took her shoes off, went upstairs to her room, and let Allie out. Something didn't feel right. Grabbing her knife, she slipped it her boot, and down the stairs she went with a bouncy Allie. Tessa let Allie out back and then the teen went into the study. Suddenly noticing a slight movement from the corner of her eyes, she turned and let out a high pitched scream,"Holy Shit! Dad!" She grabbed her chest from being frightened; he turned and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Never do that again! I thought you were an intruder!"

"Your mom told me to come home early; there was some huge dispute with the FBI. What's going on?" Tessa sighed and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Joel wants a paternity test for some ungodly reason. I do not know why. I'm not letting him." Jethro cringed slightly; Tessa knew she should not have said it as bluntly as she did, but she still did it anyway.

"Tess, I'm sure it'll work itself out." He tried to reassure her.

"Dad! It isn't his!"

"I think we've established that Tess!"

"Then, don't let him do it!" Tessa stormed out of the study to let Allie in and then up to her room. How could this have happened? She had so much going for her, and in an instant, it was over. Everything was falling apart, her father and she argued more; she was changing within every moment. She grabbed the old Nike box from her closet; she dumped in onto her bed and saw all the old photos scatter.

The first photo that appeared was an older one. Tessa was probably three or four; Jethro and she her were passed out on the couch; her brown curls were sprawled on his chest; she looked at the ending credits on the screen, 'The Lion King'. She smiled slightly; Tessa flipped the old photograph over and saw in Jenny's neat script: _Jethro__ and Tessa, Christmas Eve, 1999. _ She ran her fingers over more photos until she located a photo of her Dillyn, Derek, Jayden, Jory, and Tim in New York in January. Derek had his arms firmly placed on Tessa's hips, while Jory had his arms tightly around Dillyn. Jayden and Tim stood on either side of the couples laughing.

Why couldn't they be like that anymore? Everything was changing; nothing was going to be the same and it killed her. Everyone kept telling her, 'you need to get out and do something before the baby is born' now, she'll go do something. Tessa looked down at her belly and then grabbed her laptop. She pulled up a word document and decided she was going to blog. The cursor blinked on the blank page then Tessa got it.

_What you realize is phenomenal…._

_Hey everyone, __it's__ me, Tessa. As you may know, __I'm__ currently eighteen weeks pregnant with my first child, and I just came to this realization: I need to get back out there, go shop, go have fun. Go on dates before it is Septe__mber __and_ _the_ _baby is here, and I have no time._

_In addition, Derek is going into training at the end of December. My ex has decided__, that __my child needs_ _a paternity test __when the timing fits Derek more __than_ _him. Ugh. I hate his guts. Not Derek, Joel's; __6__ more months and little Abby and __McGeek__ baby will be here! __I'm__ so excited. Then at the end of September, __I'll__ be due. My current __favorite__ song is __Gimmie__ that Girl by Joe Nichols. _

_I know an old song, but __it's__ a cute song. __It's__ one my __favorites__ of course. Well I __gotta__ go. I have major issues over here. _

_Love you all,_

_Tess._

Her phone started to ring and Derek's name flashed across it on the screen.

"Hello," she answered softly; she posted the blog and then put the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Tessa picked up the box of pictures and put them in the closet before answering.

"Yeah. I just needed sometime to think,"

"Babe, what's wrong?" his soft voice asked.

She brushed away tear that slipped from her eyes and leaned against her bedroom door."Every time I think about the baby—you—anything, it feels like my entire life has gone up in flames, and I cannot control it." She whispered.

"Tess, everyone around you loves you. Evan, Ethan, and Rowan adore you. You can control some of it; just be thankful you have the family you do."

"Derek, I want to go out,"

"I'll pick you up at eight. Go get ready." Tessa smiled softly; somewhere it would be okay.

"I love you, Derek,"

"I love you too, Tessa," They hung up and Tessa went to look for something to wear. She decided on jeans and loose fitting babydoll top, with her brown curls in a ponytail.

Tessa bounded for the stairs with her phone and purse; her parents noticed her bubbly mood.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jenny inquired holding a smiling Rowan; Tessa brushed a finger against Rowan's nose.

"Sissy is going out with Derek because she needs to get out, and baby Wilson-Gibbs is kicking the heck out of me." She smiled in her baby tone to Rowans.

"Its name is going to be hyphened?"

"No. It will not. It will be Gibbs, but it's Wilson-Gibbs for now. And it is not it, it is a girl." Jenny's eyes got wide.

"You're having a girl?" she exclaimed.

Tessa nodded smiling. "Remember my 4-D scan yesterday? Well, they could tell the gender. It is most definitely a girl."

"Derek is going to have his hands full, especially with a baby that'll be like you." Jethro commented wrapping his arms around Jenny's waist.

"Ew. Y'all are touching. I gotta go," Tessa got out of the house as fast as she could and out to Derek's car. Derek drove off to an unknown destination, which turned out to be the park.

She felt a rush of warm, salty air surround her; Tessa had missed the park by the beach. "What are we doing here?" she asked smiling; Derek took his hand in hers and they walked down towards the swings.

He shrugged. "I just thought you'd like different scenery,"

Tessa smiled softly. "I was thinking of changing her name again. I love Alexandrie, I love Audrienne, but I want something different. Something meaningful."

"Babe, we'll do whatever you want."

"Good. Another thing, I've been thinking, you're leaving in December, and I want to know, you're coming home to us, and you're going to stay mine. Every fight we have, you are going to stay mine. Anything."

"Did you look in my drawer!?" he asked; Tessa was taken aback.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"Oh. Never mind." Tess looked at him curiously; he was hiding something from her.

"Derek, tell me right now,"

"I can't Tess,"

"Damn it Derek. Just fucking tell me!" Tessa said harshly getting impatient. He turned her to face her; she looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

"I was going to wait until later, but since you cannot wait, I guess I'll do it now," Derek took a deep breath in before continuing, "I was wondering if you'd be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" The look in her eyes almost made him regret asking her.

"Why do we need to talk about forever," she muttered turning away from him; she walked down to the beach and removed her boots and socks. Tessa let the sand squish between her feet as she continued to walk away from him. He was hurt that she had even walked away.

"Tess!" Derek called after her; he jogged until he caught up to her.

He grabbed her arm so she'd finally face him.

"What is going on?"

"I don't want forever right now!" she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Why?!?! God dammit Derek! I'm fifteen, pregnant, and everything's just falling apart! I can't take it anymore!"

"I love you Tess! Can't you see that?!" he pleaded. She removed her arm from his grip and stormed down the beach."Dammit, Tess," he murmured under his breath. All of a sudden, they started to fight, it wasn't them at all. He finally caught up with her again. She noticed his presence and told him the truth.

"I don't want this to end. The love. The fun. This is what I do when someone gets too close, I push them away. That's how I've always been."

"Why?"

"Because of my mother. Emma-Leigh didn't want me, so I automatically assume that no one wants me," she hugged her stomach and blinked back her tears.

"Baby," he whispered, his fingers brushed her shoulders up and down in a gentle caress.

"Maybe it's just better we have a kid. No other strings attached. We'll always have her." Tessa turned before the tears slipped from her eyes. She pulled out her phone when she got further down the beach and called her mom to come get her. When she arrived at the other end, Jenny was waiting for her by the car; Tessa walked into Jenny's open arms and continued to cry. She got into the front seat and wiped the smeared mascara away.

"Honey,"

"He wanted forever and I wasn't ready," she whispered in a sad voice. Jenny pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. Tessa didn't say anything but just went upstairs and locked herself in her room.

"Jen," Jethro said looking up from the bed.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Jenny went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, Jethro got up in his sweats and tee and walked across the hall to Tessa's room; she was coming out of the bathroom in a tight tanktop and pajama pants.

"Tess,"

"Dad, my life was almost perfect, now it is nowhere close. You hate me, mom's disappointed, everyone just stares at me." She panicked.

"I don't hate you, Tess,"

"Yeah, ya do. I can tell. Every time something is brought up about the baby, you get this look like you absolutely hate me." He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head into his shirt.

"I can't hate you Tess. I'm just a bit disappointed and shell shocked that my innocent daughter could get herself into something like this." Jethro whispered; he kissed the mass of curls on her head. They stood like that for awhile, in the beginning it was just them, now everyone else plays a major factor into everything that happens.

Soon, he would be a grandfather, Abby and McGee would become parents, Tony and Ziva would get married, and nothing would be somewhat normal. They were all growing in different directions, but somehow stayed close. Evan and Ethan were finally two and Rowan was approaching her one-year mark. Soon, they would all sit down and enjoy each other's company, before their lives were changed forever.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I updated finally! Sorry y'all. It's called track. I have no extra time. My one year fanfic anniversary is coming up. I'm uber excited. Well I gotta go. I'm going to be late for school!


	29. He's here

A/N: New chapter!!!! Yay! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

It was July; soon she would be a mother. Rowan had turned one on the fourth, and everyone was ecstatic. Abby looked like she was about ready to pop.

Tessa ran a brush through her hair and smiled when she felt her daughter kick. The baby was a night owl; she was going to dinner with Derek to discuss their current situation. They had not been together since she was five months or so. Now with the baby arriving in two months, nothing had been resolved.

A curly ponytail, stretchy Bermuda shorts, her Hollister flip flops, and then her empire waist top she had gotten a few weeks back. She grabbed her favorite earrings and smiled when she saw her self in the mirror. _Two months; _ran through her mind. Tess grabbed her bag and looked around at all the pink and chocolate brown baby things. Then she walked out the door and out to Derek's car. He stood there leaning against the hood when she walked out, "Derek," Tessa greeted; he flashed a soft smile at her.

"Tess. How's the baby doing?"

"She's amazing; mom and dad are really excited to see her actually. So am I." They both got into the car and drove towards Tessa's favorite restaurant. When the finally arrived she got out to go use the bathroom; lately she had been needing to use bathroom about six times every hour or so. Derek got them a table and then she went to sit down with him.

"So do you have her name picked out?" he asked before the waiter walked over to them.

"Lauren Autumn Gibbs, I've had it picked out since I found out she was girl." The waiter walked over took their drink and food orders before they continued their conversation.

"Tess, I'm sorry if I pressured you into thinking I wanted to get married right then and there," She took a deep breath in; it wasn't so bad, her and him. Their daughter was on the way, and she deserved both her parents.

"Derek, I've been thinking, she deserves both of us. I don't want her to be born, and not have us both there. It's not fair to her," she whispered softly. The waiter brought over the food and the drinks.

"It is your decision."

"I want to try us again," They ate in silence. After Derek paid, they went to the beach. The beach where Tessa had left him heart broken; she slipped her flip-flops off and carried them.

"You haven't changed, Tess," Derek commented; she smiled softly at him.

"You've missed so much." She stated sadly looking at her pedicure**d** toes in the sand.

"We can fix it, Tessa."

"Can we Derek?" she asked turning to look at him. He didn't need any words; he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Tessa reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck and the kiss became more intense.

When the broke for air Tessa rested her forehead against Derek's.

"That is all I needed to know we're going to be okay," she whispered.

August 27th….

Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, Jethro, Jenny, Tessa, Evan, Ethan, and Rowan all sat in the waiting room; they were waiting for McGee to come out and say baby McGee had arrived.

"Dammit, I have to pee--again!" Tessa said in frustration as she struggled to get up. The teen waddled down to the bathroom and went to use it. She was thirty-six weeks and three days, in four weeks her baby would be here and everything would change.

After she was done, she looked in the mirror. Her baby bump was huge, and she had gained almost forty-five pounds.

"Lauren Autumn, you're really going to be the death of me," she laughed quietly before stepping out onto the hospital floor and down to the waiting room.

"I'm not sitting down because then I'll have to pee again," Jenny shook her head and smiled.

"Well, my granddaughter is just doing her job," Tessa glared at her.

"Not in the mood," Tessa murmured. McGee walked down the opposite hallway with the biggest smile on his face.

"It's a boy! Matthew Timothy McGee. He weighs seven pounds, four ounces. Twenty-one inches long."

"Awwwwwwwww," Tessa commented.

"Well, Probie, congrats," Tony clapped the man on his back. Ziva looped her arm through Tony's.

"Congratulations Tim."

"Abby's anxious for you all to see him." He motioned for them to follow him to the nursery.

They all stared in awe a dark haired baby boy squirming in his plastic bassinet.

"Wow. That is a lot of hair,"

"Ommy!" A frustrated Rowan demanded. Jenny looked down at her daughter who was making the sign she wanted to be picked up. She picked up the restless toddler and pointed to Matthew. Evan was in Jethro's arms and Ethan in Tony's to also see the baby.

Tessa ruffled her baby sister's curls and smiled. "See Rowan, that's Matthew," Rowan clapped her hands together.

"One big happy family," Tony commented turning his attention back to Matthew.

"Of course we are Tony," Tessa smiled.

* * *

Meet Matthew…

They all gathered in Abby's new room to meet the newest addition face to face, she held a squirmy Matthew.

"He's adorable," Tessa commented; she felt Lauren kick her and her smile widened.

Abby handed Matthew to Tessa gently; the teen had held babies before, but not like this. She bounced him lightly and sat down in the chair on the other side of the room.

"_Goodnight, sleep tight, no more tears, in the morning, I'll be here, and when we say goodnight, dry your eyes, because we say goodnight, not goodbye, we say goodnight, and not goodbye," _ she sang softly to the infant, Matthew's eyelids began to droop.

"That's a beautiful song, Tess." Jenny commented holding Rowan to get a better look at Matthew.

"Goodnight by Evanescence, one of the best."

"Apparently it is a good lullaby," Ziva observed; Matthew was asleep, content in Tessa's arms.

"Don't worry, Abs, I'll give you the lyrics. I found it on YouTube, and immediately fell in love with it," she smiled, then turned her attention back to Matthew.

Jenny wanted to hold him, so she set Rowan down and Tessa handed Matthew off to her.

"Ess!" Tessa smiled softly at the toddler.

"What Row?" Rowan showed she wanted to be picked up.

"Sweetie, sissy cannot do that right now," Rowan pulled out her puppy dog pout, "Rowan Joelle, no,"

"Dang, Tess, didn't just say no to Rowan, she said Rowan Joelle, no," Tony smirked; he did not expect Tessa's reaction.

"DiNozzo," she growled. "Shut the hell up before I shut up for you,"

"How are you going to do it? You can barely walk."

"Silence is golden; duct tape is silver,"

"And with the duct tape you can make the golden silence," Jenny added. Tessa smiled at her.

They huge smiles on their faces made Tessa realize, something was okay in this world. She slipped out into the hallway and down stairs so she could call Derek.

"Hello," he answered gruffly. _He must have been working on the Camero. _She thought.

"Hey babe I was thinking, do you remember on the beach, when you asked me about forever and I ran off, well, I want forever."

* * *

A/N: And I end there…..muahahaha. Today is my one-year fanfic anniversary. Damn. It has seriously been this long. Wow.


	30. Say Hello

A/N: Yay! New Chapter. Enjoy :)…

Side note: I'm so extremely happy!!! My sissy is preggers! I should be an aunt by the end this year or the beginning of next! Eeeeeeeeekkkkk :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's.

* * *

"_Hey babe I was thinking, do you remember on the beach, when you asked me about forever and I ran off, well, I want forever." _

"Then forever you shall have," he smiled into the phone. Tessa and him said their goodbyes and she went back into the hospital to gush over Matthew some more.

* * *

Beginning of October…

Tessa sighed and looked down at her swollen belly; still no baby. She was almost ten days after her due date, and Lauren refused to be born. Soon if the baby was not born, she'd have to be to induced. When she felt a pain in her stomach, it wasn't that big of a deal, but when they kept coming every twenty five minutes or so it became a big deal. "Mom!" she hollered from her bedroom; then the shuffle of feet across the hardwood floor filled the house.

"What?"

"I think it's time," A breathless Tessa answered. Jenny ran over to her, helped her up and walked her out to the car before going to back to grab her shoes and the bag.

She drove the hospital calling, Jethro to pick up the kids, and Derek to get out of school to get to the hospital. Tessa winced when she felt another contraction, today was the day, and the baby was set to be born.

When they arrived, Jenny helped her out of the car and up to the maternity ward. She checked Tessa in, and then they moved the teen to a labor room.

Jethro arrived shortly after he dropped off the younger ones at Maddie's. She had offered to be a babysitter after Tessa had the baby. "Where's Derek?" he questioned.

"I called him, but he didn't answer. Tess sent him a text, I don't know where he is," Jenny replied.

"We are just going to have to wait until they tell us something then,"

* * *

The day went by slowly; at about ten, they were ready to start pushing. Almost thirteen hours of labor later, Lauren Autumn Gibbs would be born exactly one month before her mother's birthday.

Jenny and Gibbs waited in the waiting room for Derek to come out and say anything. At ten fifty-one p.m., Tessa finally delivered her stubborn daughter. Lauren Autumn Gibbs entered the world screaming; she weighed nine pounds, three ounces, and twenty-two inches long. The infant's head was covered in dark blonde, everyone in the room looked confused when they saw this. Dr. Bryce set the screaming baby on Tessa.

By now, she was sobbing. A flash went off and she looked over at Derek snapping the first pictures of her and Lauren. The nurse came over to get Lauren, so the baby could be cleaned up. "Congratulations Mama, a happy and healthy baby girl. She's just a little on the larger side," Derek whispered kissing her sweaty forehead. Tessa smiled in exhaustion; Lauren had finally arrived. It had not started sinking in yet.

The other nurse walked over to them asking for the name. Tessa simply replied, "Lauren Autumn Gibbs." She jotted it down and then left the room.

Dr. Bryce finished with her, and then they moved her to recovery. Derek stayed by her side, until she told him to go tell her parents. Jenny and Jethro sat there, almost restless, when they saw Derek they shot up from their chairs.

"So?" Jenny asked impatient.

"Nine pounds, three ounces; Twenty-two inches long. Lauren Autumn Gibbs. She's healthy. Mommy's especially happy she's finally here," Derek motioned for them to follow him; they walked down to Tessa's recovery room, and saw her holding a sleeping infant.

"And you said I delivered a truck," Jenny retorted walking over to get a better look at Lauren.

"Also, that is a lot of damn hair," Tessa looked at her mom and smiled.

"She gets that from me." She handed the baby to her mom gently, and watched the expressions play out on her face.

"Hi Lauren; I'm grandma. I'd prefer to be called something other than grandma, because I feel too young to be a grandma. You have the best family in the entire world. I swear. Grandpa needs a little bit of warming up to you, but in the end, he'll love you very much." Jenny whispered walking around with Lauren bouncing her gently.

Jethro watched her warm up to the infant almost immediately. Almost as if, Lauren had been apart of their lives forever, and like she had never left. Tessa leaned her head back into the pillows; she was exhausted; fourteen hours of labor later, and Lauren was finally here. "You tired Tess?" Jethro asked gruffly.

"Yeah. Shockingly. Fourteen hours of labor later, and finally she was born,"

Jenny walked over to Jethro and handed Lauren over to him. He was reluctant, but finally gave in. Lauren settled into his arms graciously.

"Aha," Tessa whispered hoarsely. "My daughter does like you!" she finished. He smiled softly looking down at Lauren; she started to stick her little pink tongue out.

"Well aren't you adorable?" Jenny cooed at the sleeping infant. Tessa felt a strong hand move to her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at Derek. He leaned down and kissed her the top of her head.

"You did good, baby." Derek whispered in her hair.

About an hour later, Lauren woke up hungry. Jethro handed the infant back to Tessa and they said their goodbyes leaving Tessa and Derek alone to care for her until morning.

"I think she needs to eat," Tessa stated scared. She leaned forward and Derek slipped her right side out of her gown; Lauren became un-wrapped and was only in her white onesie and Derek grabbed the nursing pillow. He slipped it around Tessa and she settled Lauren on there.

The infant did everything, as it was second nature; Tessa's facial expressions were very mixed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's weird having someone suck on your boob!" she exclaimed. Derek looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Say something about what goes on behind close doors, I will castrate you." Tessa growled.

Lauren finished feeding and then Tessa began to burp her. Derek helped get everything more comfortable. He wrapped the infant up and sat her in the bassinet when she fell asleep. "I can't believe we're parents," she whispered softly looking up at him. He kissed her temple.

"We really, I'm sure we won't screw her up too much, but maybe just a little." Derek laughed and the settled in for a night of no sleep, and constant feedings.

* * *

Lauren Comes Home…

After three days in the hospital, they finally released Tessa and Lauren; Derek got the infant in the car seat for the first time with out her screaming, but buckling in was the challenge.

"It's almost over, baby girl." He cooed, comforting. Tessa straightened up, wincing slightly. The drugs had warned off, and now she was in discomfort.

"Come on, Miss, sit down in the wheel chair," The nurse kindly said; Tessa sat down slowly, and waited for Derek to set the car seat on her lap. The wheeled her out and to his new car.

Tessa stood up, wincing, locked the car seat into place, and got in herself, while Derek got into drive. He drove silently away, looking back every once in awhile to make sure she was okay.

When they walked through the door, they were amazed. It was their own little 'Welcome home baby' party; Abby, McGee, Matthew, Palmer, Ducky, Ziva, Tony, Jethro, Jenny, Evan, Ethan, Rowan, Cynthia, and Maddie all crowded in the front entry for a glimpse of the child.

She walked into the living area, and gently removed Lauren from the restraints and held her close. Everyone gathered in the doorway watching how natural it was for Tessa to hold Lauren, to comfort her.

One thing that was evident was Tessa was not an awkward teenage mother; she took responsibility for her actions. The baby grunted and stuck her pink tongue out as Tessa gently paced back in forth, keeping her bouncing lightly.

"She is not a tiny one," Ziva commented.

"No she is not," Abby, agreed smiling, Matthew was looking around alert, he recognized the voices and kicked his feet. Tessa walked over and looked down at him.

"What little man? Mama not giving you enough attention?" she cooed, Lauren started to stir. Then a shrill cry filled the room.

"Oh, its okay baby girl, I know, you hate mama's giving attention to someone that's not you," Tessa bounced her gently while Derek got the bottle ready; soon she had a warm bottle and all was well again.

"So, Tess, how has the nights been treating you?" Abby asked looking at Lauren's full head of hair.

"Umm….it has been okay, she is of course, not sleeping through the night. I'm getting about four hours of sleep, which is normal for me." Lauren finished her bottle, and Tessa set the baby on her shoulder supporting the head, patting her back gently.

"I do want a picture of Matthew and her lying side by side."

The day continued in a blur for Tessa, burping and feeding, changing and sleeping, while talking and baby watching filled the house. Rowan and the boys went down at around eight, Abby and McGee didn't leave until eight thirty. The rest of them didn't leave until nine. Then it was just Derek, Tessa, Jenny, and Jethro up watching over Lauren.

Tessa seemed happier then in months past, her little girl had finally arrived, and everything was okay. When she put Lauren in her bassinet that night, she thanked god she had the support from everyone around her. Derek walked up behind, wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you," he whispered into her thick brown locks.

"I love you too," she whispered back in reply, they stood in the few moments of silence they had left, before finally going to bed for a while. Tessa's facebook status read: 'Life is not measured by how many breaths you take, but by how many moments take your breath away'.

They would be okay, until December when all hell would break loose.

* * *

A/N: YAY! It's done finally! So many weeks of writing! Please review!!!!!!!! :)


	31. Smiles and Marines

A/N: New chapter! Yay! Out of curiosity, would y'all like a sequel to 'The Queen of Heart's'.  Enjoy and please review :).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's, steal 'em and you'll be sorry!

* * *

Tessa held Lauren close, as he was getting ready to board the plane for San Diego. Lauren was a little over two months old and was smiling the whole time unbeknownst to her mother that she was smiling. Derek looked down at Lauren, gave her kiss on the top of her head, and whispered, "You be good for mommy, boo, I'll be back in a year."

"Promise, me you'll come home, promise me," Tessa whispered; hot tears rolling down her face. He kissed her gently then placed a soft one on Lauren's forehead once more.

"I promise, don't cry. I'll be home before you know it." Derek brushed a straying tear away before handing a small object to Tess. In which she closed her hand around it.

Giving her one final kiss; he turned around and went to board the plane. The tears were falling fast now; she turned into the cold December air and went to her car. She set Lauren in her car seat and started to drive towards home. The song on the radio was a hard one to listen to then; "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw featuring Faith Hill. Tessa shut the radio off and looked in the palm of her hand; a set of dog tags she hadn't seen in awhile, but the second one was different it didn't say what it usually did.

_I love you; don't ever forget that. Keep our baby girl safe and I'll be home before you know it. _ When she stopped at a red light she slipped the dog tags around her neck; one was her father's the other was the one Derek had put on there. She smiled when she felt the cold metal hit her chest; Tess looked in the review mirror and smiled even wider when saw Lauren with her hand in her mouth.

"Well, it's just you and I, Munchkin." She drove to her house; after she got Lauren's child carrier out, she locked the Dark Red 2001 Pontiac Grand AM.

Entering the house, she felt a rush of warm air surround her; Tess noticed her mom was in the kitchen and they had the iPod on the dock. After setting Lauren down, Tessa removed her coat and revealed her roughly old figure back. Jenny had said there are women whose figure comes back almost immediately and then there were ones who took forever to. Tessa was one of the few who the weight just melted off.

"Hey I'm home!" Tessa yelled; she removed a squirmy Lauren from her car seat and walked into the kitchen. Jenny had sauce simmering on the stove; Evan, Ethan, and Rowan were sitting on the island with their feet swinging watching their mom cook.

"What are you three doing on the island? I thought mommy and daddy said only Lauren could sit on the island." The little kids shrugged and Jenny smiled.

"So, did Derek get off okay?" Tessa nodded and shifted the two month old baby so she could see her aunt, uncle's, and her grandma.

"And there's the cutie pie, mommy was just keeping you to herself," Jenny cooed giving Lauren a kiss. The infant smiled in response.

"Mom! She just smiled!" Tessa exclaimed happily; she turned Lauren around so she could see Tessa.

"Can you smile for me baby?" she cooed; Lauren gave Tessa a gummy smile. She squealed.

"Ow. Tess, I think your daughter's deaf now,"

"Mom! She doesn't have gas and she's smiling! A little late, but she smiled!" Lauren giggled at her mother's excitement.

"Shall we go tell grandpa, little missy that you smiled for mama and grams?" The infant reached for her mother's nose; Tessa walked out of the kitchen with the biggest smile on her face; she hadn't thought about Derek leaving that much now with Lauren smiling.

"Well dad, your granddaughter is a genius just like her mother," she announced walking into the living room; he was finishing the tree.

"If you were a genius then why am I a grandfather?" he said jokingly.

"Hahaha. Very funny father. You're granddaughter smiled for the first time." Jethro turned to Tess; she could see the smile forming on his face.

"Nah. She doesn't get that from her mother, she gets it from her grandfather." He smiled; Tessa handed Lauren off to her father.

"You get to hold that squirmy little thing, while I will put the star on the tree," She grabbed the silver sparkly star and climbed up the stepladder; her shirt rose a bit as she stretched to reach the top of the tree. Once the daunting task was complete, she stepped down and took a good look at it.

"Tess, you need to grow," Jenny commented walking into the living room.

"Well, I can't help it, my mother was very short. You're like 5'7. I'm barely making 5'3," '

"Which in turn means, my grandbaby is gonna be short,"

"She has a point Tess; also, her father is very tall,"

"If she had been a boy her name would've been Declan Ryan," Lauren started getting fussy. She took the squirmy infant from her father and turned her around so she could see all of them.

"Declan Ryan? Where'd you come up with that?" Jethro asked wrapping an arm around Jenny's waist.

"Declan's Irish, I'm Irish,"

"Uh huh, and I wanted to name Rowan because it means little red one," Jenny smirked.

"Okay, it's because Derek's name started with a D and I liked the name,"

"That's what I thought."

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and play with my daughter," Tessa climbed up the stairs with a smiley Lauren and went into her room.

"Mommy loves you very much baby girl," she cooed kissing Lauren. Lauren giggled and grabbed her mom's hair.

"Hey! Baby doll! Mama needs that!" Lauren was very much like Tessa; she had her mom's blue eyes, her mom's smile, and her face shape and nose. She got her mouth from her dad, his bottom lip that corresponded with Tessa's top lip and her personality 99% of the time from daddy. Her skin tone was very mixed and tan. The full head of blonde hair she was born with was already starting to curl.

Tessa looked around her room; it had been taking over by pink and brown baby items. The stroller and car seat set, the play yard, her crib was a deep chocolate brown with pink and brown bedding, the pink bouncy seat, and the pink and brown diaper bag. It fit with Tessa's décor perfectly.

It felt different being a mom to Tessa, but also at the same time, it felt so right. She had pictures up on facebook of her and Lauren and all over her wall. The little girl who rocked their world, fit there perfectly. There were days she missed the tight skinny jeans, push up bra, wrinkly lace cami, white short-sleeved cardigan and the knee-high three-inch black boots. Nevertheless, those days could still come back every once in awhile; she was just dressing more conservatively. On occasion, an old low cut top and hip hugging pair of jeans showed up in the everyday wear, which made people smile. Yes, she had a baby, but that didn't mean she couldn't dress somewhat usual.

In a pink scrapbook by her bed labeled "Lauren's first year of life". The pages were lined with Ultrasounds, weight and belly size stats, and the favorite part for Tess, the pictures of her with the huge belly.

"See that Lauren, that's when you were in mommy's tummy." Jenny listened in the door way silently watching Tessa bond with Lauren.

"You know baby girl, even though you were born when mommy was really young, you're still the best thing that's ever happened to me," Tessa kissed Lauren's head. "I'm a different type of teenage mother; I actually give a care about my daughter. I don't just hand her to grandma every time she cries. I take responsibility for more actions. And I think you've made daddy and me so happy, it's hard not to love you. I've given up, tight clothes, my boobs, and my life outside of school and home for you, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I do miss sleep and my push up bra though," Jenny chuckled at the last remark; Tess had changed in some ways with having Lauren, but not in many.

"Tess," she said softly from the doorway; Tessa looked up and smiled Lauren gurgled and blew a spit bubble.

"Yeah Mom,"

"Go out tonight. You deserve it-" Jenny was interrupted by Tessa's phone ringing. The teen grabbed it and answered it cheerfully.

"Ummm….Tess, have you seen the evening addition of the news paper?" Dillyn asked nervous.

"No. Why?" Jenny looked at her curiously then they heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. Jethro was breathless with a newspaper article in his hand.

"Dill, what's going on?" Jethro handed it to Jenny first and after reading the first three sentences, she threw her hand over her mouth and ran to her bedroom.

"Director's Daughter Hiding a Dirty Little Secret." Dillyn answered reading it off the paper. Tessa's eyes almost popped up out of her head.

"What? No," she whispered horrified in the phone readjusting Lauren.

"Director Jenny Shepard's daughter was seen holding a baby at a Marine Corps airport. It seems the irresponsible teen has had a baby girl. Now, we need to know when mommy's resignation will be handed in," Jethro read aloud.

"Dad they can't fire mom because SecNav was well aware I was pregnant! Dillyn, what else does it say about me?"

"That you're apart of a pregnancy pact between Jefferson and Roosevelt High," she answered in a stern tone.

"Don't get bitter with me Dillyn Marie!" Tessa snapped; Dillyn jumped a bit at her best friend's tone. It was just the hormones still settling down after having Lauren, Dillyn thought.

"Tess, read the rest of the article. I'm sorry sweetie,"

"It's okay darlin', I'll deal with it myself; thanks for letting me know," Dillyn snapped her phone close and Tessa closed her eyes tight to prevent tears from falling. She got up and pushed Lauren towards her father before going into her parents' room.

Jenny was curled into a ball in the center of the king sized bed; she looked so tiny compared to it.

"Mom…I'm so sorry for getting pregnant at fifteen, and I'm sorry for being the most horrible daughter ever. I'm sorry," Tessa said in a screeching voice from the tears starting to form in her eyes. Jenny moved so she was in a sitting position to look at her. Black mascara stains were on both of them now.

"I'm sorry I had to be so careless, I'm sorry I made a mistake. I'm sorry I ruined your career."

"Honey, it isn't your fault, sometimes things don't work out well. Maybe I'll be better as a soccer mom,"

"MOM! You're not a soccer mom, you're a director! That's who you are and it's my fault! I have the mistake!" Jenny pushed the covers back and walked over to the sobbing teen; she put her hand on her shoulders and looked into the cloudy blue eyes that replaced Tessa's bright blue orbs.

"Baby girl, your daughter is not a mistake-think of her as an unplanned blessing. Without her, I don't know what we'd do. You didn't ruin anything, maybe it is time for someone else to take over. I'm not as young as I used to be and I'd like to be home more with Evan, Ethan, Rowan, and you. Maybe I could even take care of Lauren so she didn't have to go to daycare every day."

Tessa sighed and brushed away tears that had escaped.

"Mom, if I hadn't gotten pregnant, you'd still be Director Jenny Shepard-Gibbs; you wouldn't have to leave,"

"Honey, I was planning on leaving anyways, SecNav and I have been talking, it's time for me to go be a stay at home mom with the kids." Jenny wrapped her in a hug and rested her chin on the top of Tessa's brown locks.

"Does dad know?" She felt Jenny nod and Tessa yawned, and then they heard an ear piercing cry come from Tessa's room and then the shuffle of her father's feet across the floor and into their room. Lauren continued to cry until she was in her mom's arms and it just turned into whimpers.

"She takes after you with that," Jethro commented; Tessa chuckled.

"She's just hungry, I'll go feed her," She walked away bouncing Lauren gently.

"You tell her?" he asked gruffly.

"About the job, yes, about Paris, no." Tessa turned concerned back to her parents' room, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" she demanded.

"I have to go for a couple days," Jenny tried to explain.

"No you're gonna leave again and not come back. You've done it before, why should I believe you now?"

"Honey, I have to go. It's important,"

"What's so important?"

"It's complicated." Jethro answered before Jenny could open her mouth.

"No it's not. What's complicated is the fact my mother or who I thought was my mother was so fucking selfish she didn't keep her own kid," Both Jenny and Jethro's mouth fell open.

"That is enough young lady,"

"Or what? You're gonna ground me? I'm oughta here," Tessa turned and went back to her room to go pack.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked standing in the door way.

"It's called, follow me, and you're never seeing Lauren again," He'd never heard Tessa's voice be so cold, not even when she freaked out and ran away to Dillyn's on her birthday that one year.

"Sweetie, you can't be on your own out there," Jenny said in a matter of factly tone. Tessa rolled her eyes, grabbed some of Lauren's outfits, and stuffed them in a duffel bag. She grabbed diapers, burping rags, washcloths, bottles, her breast pump, changing pads, and pacifiers before moving onto her stuff.

"Well, I can go away some where for awhile."

"How are you gonna pay for gas?"

"I have money stored away, I can handle it on my own," Jeans, sweaters, boots, tennis shoes, under garments, and socks all piled into a separate duffle bag.

"Now, if you'll please let me leave, I'll be going on my way," she said standing in front of her father with two duffle bags over her shoulder and Lauren in her arms.

"Tess," Jenny pleaded. Tessa shoved her father out of the way and bounded for the stairs; she set Lauren in her car seat and buckled her in before going down to slip her shoes and coat on; Jenny and Jethro heard the door slam and saw Evan and Ethan standing in front of them by the stairs.

"Daddy, where's Tessa 'oing?" Evan asked curiously; Jethro sighed and picked up the two year old.

"I don't know little man, why don't you and Ethan go get washed up for dinner with Mommy and we'll talk about it later." Evan nodded rapidly and gave his dad a big hug before sliding down and going to get Ethan to wash their hands. Jenny followed and looked at Jethro like 'We can't let her leave.' He ran a hand over his face before going down stairs to get Rowan ready.

* * *

Three Days Later…

A teenage mother pulled into her driveway; the SUV's and work cars all sat on the brick round a bout in front of the huge plaster house. You could see the pale yellow walls with the huge crystal chandelier in the entryway from the outside through the huge pained windows.

"Well baby girl we're home," she whispered in the back seat; the soft even breath sounds of the infant in the backseat filled the quiet car. The teen could pick out everyone's cars, Tony's, McGee's, Darren's, and Dillyn's all filled the driveway. She grabbed her daughter's car seat and walked into the house; she hadn't left D.C. but rarely turned her phone on or anything.

When her parents heard the door open and then the click clack of the two inch heeled boots they knew she was home. She gracefully moved up the stairs and shut her bedroom door; on her bed was an old cardboard box she had not seen since she was about six. The old flaps were torn and warn from being moved around and up in the old attic; the teen removed the baby girl from the car seat and set her in the swing.

She opened the flaps and gasped; inside were her old dancing tapes and outfits.

"Wow. I can't believe Dad still kept this old box," She pulled out a tape from when she was four and stuck in her VCR. A fuzzy image started and got clearer as it got further. A brown haired, blue-eyed little girl with a tight ballerina bun and a pink tutu showed up in a hard wood floor dance studio. She saw a red headed woman to the right and then her dad was behind the camera.

The delicate features, combined with the moves made the young girl look like an angel. By the time the class was over, the girl's hair was starting to fall out and she was exhausted. Her father handed the camera to the red headed woman and scooped up the little girl.

"Ready to go home, Tess?" he had asked; the teenage version of the little girl wiped away a few stray tears before hearing the reply she had gave.

"Yes daddy, I'm exhausted." The redheaded woman shut the camera off and Tessa heard a noise in her doorway, she turned her head and saw her dad.

"You tired, Tess?" he asked. She dropped the tutu she was holding in her hands and ran to wrap her arms tightly around her dad.

"Yes daddy, I'm exhausted." Jethro smiled when he heard her talk; she buried her head into his chest and they just stood there. Arms wrapped around each other, discovering their old father/daughter bond again.

They heard the click clack of heels on the hard wood floors and the redheaded woman stood outside the doorway, a little bit older, but still the same.

"We're happy your home safe, and don't ever do that again. What we were trying to tell you is, I ordered something over in Paris that I have go over there for a couple days." Jenny said.

Tessa peaked her head around her dad's arm and smiled slightly.

"You coulda just told me that in the first place," Jenny rolled her eyes and laughed. The year hadn't ended so badly after all….

* * *

A/N: So SORRY guys! I've been re-doing my room, going on vacation and working on my kitchen so sorry there hasn't been any updates! If you have me on twitter and/or facebook you know I've been so busy so sorry again! Good thing is, I'm kinda almost done with the next chapter so it should be up shortly! Thanks guys and please review! (:


	32. Scares and Essay's

A/N: YAY! New Chapter! And my niece or nephew is so so frigging cute! OMG! My sister is so lucky! I can't wait to see the little bug, she's due January 12th. So I'm really ready to see herm. (that's what we call it until she finds out it's a boy or a girl!) This chapter is jumping to when Lauren is six months. So, Evan and Ethan are three, Rowan's still one. And Matthew's seven months old. So enjoy! :))))))))

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except, Dillyn, Jory, Jayden, Tessa, Evan, Ethan, Lauren, Rowan, Derek, and Matthew!

* * *

A happy six month old Lauren sat on her mom's lap while her mother looked at her Macbook Pro computer screen waiting for a window to come up. Jenny sat across from them talking until someone showed up. She was logged into Skype, Facebook, MSN, and her email checking over everything. Including the new stroller she ordered, so that she and Lauren could go out for a job since it was warming up. When the icon popped up on her screen, she squealed and hit talk.

"Hey Babe!" An exhausted Derek smiled seeing his two favorite girls in front of him. Lauren clapped her hands together at the sound of her dad's voice, turning Tessa's smile wider.

"Hey! I haven't talked to you face to face in like forever! Watch your mouth my mom's sitting across from me reading or something. So how's everything going?" Jenny smiled; it was the happiest she'd seen Tess in a long time.

"It's been rough, good, missing my girls like crazy. How's everything going there? And I couldn't help but notice, you're hair's red!"

Tessa smiled and kissed Lauren's cheek before replying. "Yeah. It's something Lyla called Chocolate Cherry and Blonde. Which means dirty blonde undertones and highlights, and this awesome color; I like it a lot. Lauren is sitting up on her own, likes to hold her feet, and babbles to herself a lot. She also crawls ing, and can stand holding the coffee table and stuff. She's just the happiest baby ever. Isn't that right Lauren Autumn?" Tessa cooed at Lauren. She ruffled the infant's blonde curls and turned her attention back to Derek.

"I'm missing so much," he sighed.

"Honey, don't do that; I have a video camera may I remind you."

"How's school?"

"Der, I only have one mother," she laughed. "It's going good. Mrs. Greene freaked out and needed me for a solo. Which, I excelled in. Ooohh! I can fit into my pre-pregnancy jeans finally! And I fill them out better then before!"

"Well good thing Lauren made you curvy. So, how are the sibs?"

"Evan and Ethan are three, can't frigging believe it! Rowan's gonna be two and is the chattiest little thing you've ever met! I swear! I've never seen a one year old be so talkative. She must get it from her big sister!" Rowan climbed up on the couch and curled into Tessa's side.

"'Erek!" she squeaked.

"Hey little lady, have you been good for your big sister and mama?" Rowan smiled and hid her face in the couch cushion.

Jenny stretched her neck and piped up with, "She has most of the time, but the terrible two's are starting Derek!"

"Oh Mother, just because you're no longer director, you don't need to get your panties in a twist," Tessa smirked in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Whoa! Your mother is no longer Director?"

Jenny set the paper down on her couch and moved over so Derek could see her with Tess.

"That is right; I'm now a regular mom. Takin' care of kids, cleaning, cooking; all that good stuff,"

He chuckled and then they heard someone yell. "Well babe, I'll talk to you soon, I love you,"

"I love you too, come home soon," Derek cut the feed and Tessa shut her laptop then set it on the coffee table.

"Well, Lauren, we finally got to talk to Daddy,"

Evan walked into the living room and looked at his mother and big sister. "Mommy," he said; Jenny turned to her son and smiled.

"Yeah, Evan,"

"What's this?" Evan held up a pregnancy test, Jenny's eyes got wide and turned to Tess who shrugged.

"Ummm….Evan you'll learn about those when you get older, go toss that in the trash can and wash your hands three times," Tessa said handing Lauren to Jenny to go help him.

She got his hands washed, threw the pregnancy test in the trashcan, and noticed it was unclear she would ask her mom later if she was pregnant or not…

* * *

Later that night…

When all of the kids went down for the night Tessa was on her desktop doing some homework when her mom came into her room; she sat down quietly on Tessa's bed and noticed the Essay was about the most influential woman in the kids' lives. "Mom, who's pregnancy test was that?" she asked after finishing the sentence she had been typing; her dark rimmed rectangle glasses rested on her nose and a pencil was in her high ponytail; she reminded Jenny much of a college student.

"Mine," Jenny replied quietly and embarrassed.

"You're not pregnant, right?"

"I don't think so, but you can't be too sure," Tessa nodded and turned back to her essay.

"Mom,"

"Yeah, honey,"

Tessa took a deep breath in before replying. "Do you think I was a mistake?" In the darkness, you could barely tell Tessa's blue eyes were dimmer then normal.

"What do you mean?"

"Why my mom gave me away and signed me over to dad? Was I a mistake?"

"I'm not the person you should ask about that,"

"But I did ask you."

Jenny looked at her and thought for a moment; what could she say to Tess?

"Honey, sometimes things don't go as planned, not at all. Hell, nothing has for me, but you were supposed to be here. I know it sounds cliché but you are," Tessa smiled softly.

"Being a mom, a student, and a best friend isn't easy, but somehow I can make it work."

"That's why normal people wait until they're not students to be come mothers," Jenny chuckled and walked over to Lauren's crib; she seemed so peaceful sleeping, you would never have known her mother was sixteen.

"This essay for AP English is going to be the death of me," she commented.

"Well, kiddo, the school year is almost done, it'll get better. Hey, look on the Brightside; you made it through sophomore year with a new baby."

"Mom, that's not a Brightside, that's how sad my life is now. I don't even own my boobs anymore."

"It's the price you pay for being a breastfeeding mom." Tessa rolled her eyes and went back to her essay; Jenny kissed the top of her head.

"Kiddo, sometime soon you need to go to bed,"

"Mom, you remember when you told me you were alive?" Jenny nodded and raised an eyebrow at her, why was she asking about this now?

"I prayed every day you'd come back to us, I did after you left dad in Paris and then dad went and married Stephanie. Which by the way never should've happened, we lived in frigging Russia for a year! I kept praying anyways, then you came back, and then you left us again. I didn't know what I'd do without you. I remember the phone call. You called and I knew your voice from anyone's. You came back. That's all I wanted."

"Well, I'm glad I did. Now go to bed. You're exhausted."

"I will soon mom. You get to bed. You have a full day with kids tomorrow," Jenny kissed the top of Tessa's head before leaving and heading to bed. Tessa smiled and continued to work on her essay until she heard the door open down stairs. She knew her father was finally home from work considering they did have a case and heard him thump up the steps and the her door opened.

"Tess, you're supposed to sleep," Jethro said gruffly walking into the room; Tessa sighed and pretended to ignore him as she finished her essay.

"Tessa Marie, talk to me," She looked at him with tired eyes and just shook her head.

"Will you ever talk to me!" he whispered harshly.

"What is there to talk about? How your daughter ruined her life? She's just a mistake like her daughter is?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head; she was making assumptions she could not prove. "Why are you saying this? I love you and I love that little girl."

"Then dad why don't you look at me like you used to!"

"What?"

"Ever since I told you I was pregnant I don't get those looks. Those looks that I look forward to everyday; they proved to me that you still loved me no matter what. Now, it seems like a failure."

"Answer this honestly 'cause I know when you're lying, why do you think I think you're a failure?"

"Because I had a baby at fifteen! Dad I'm not normal. I should be out partying my teenage years away but no, I had to go and get pregnant and now my teenage years are gone!"

Jethro sighed and walked over to her and sat down on the pink furry chair next to her desk. "Tess,"

"Dad, I let you down. I was the perfect daughter, perfect. Straight A student, every sport, extracurricular activity I did! Now it's all gone because I was stupid!"

"I was disappointed yes, angry even, I went and took a breather and came to terms with the fact my fifteen year old daughter was having a baby. You've proved to everyone you can juggle two things at once. Lauren's turned out pretty good. Go to bed. You're exhausted."

Tessa smiled softly in the dark and finished what she was typing before shutting down her machine. Jethro turned the desk lamp on so she could see. "I love you, Dad,"

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped her in a hug; Tessa buried her head into his chest. "I love you too, Tessa," Tessa smiled and gave her dad one final squeeze before he went to go to bed. She slipped into her powder pink pajama shorts and hot pink tank top she'd worn when she had told him that her mom was still alive. They still fit as well as they did as when she was thirteen climbing down into that dusty old basement. Her pink comforter was pulled back already so she curled under and got quite cozy before going under into a deep slumber.

She was ready for December and whatever punches it through before then….

* * *

A/N: So whatcha think? Amazing? Horrid? Good for me at 12 a.m.? LOLLL! Please review peeps!


	33. Happy Birthday Rowan

A/N: So, this is chapter 33 of TQOH! I think I'll go to 36 and then do an epilogue. I already have the end planned out, so enjoy! If y'all want a sequel after the ending, let me know, and I'll see what can I do. I'm starting a brand new year at school and have two honors classes, so updates when I can! School starts August 16th. So keep that in mind!

Disclaimer: I only own my characters! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

On the dawn of July fourth, a sound of muffled giggles filled a room that had a king sized bed, a huge set of chested drawers, filled with piles of dirty clothes and toys that had accumulated over time from their children running in and out. She was up before dawn prepping what the day was going to bring. Their youngest daughter's second birthday party was that afternoon. They had rented out the local pool and made sure the parking lot was firework safe for their oldest daughter's firework show before the Potomac show.

Her husband had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they stood in the bathroom talking about what the day was going to bring.

"Well, we have to get Rowan ready for pictures, get pictures done, come back and get Rowan ready for the party. And in that time frame, we have to keep track of three kids under the age of four, and Tessa with Lauren and her camera." Jenny smiled; Jethro nuzzled in her neck affectionately causing her to giggle like a teenager with the fear of being caught by her parents.

"Mmhmmm. Got it. I'll make sure to be on my best behavior." She laughed and rested her hands over the top of his, knotting her slender fingers through his larger ones.

"You know, Jethro, you've gotten softer in your old age. Especially since Rowan and Lauren were born." Jethro looked at her puzzled and chuckled slightly at her commentary.

"I don't believe I've gotten soft, I've gotten more affectionate to six people who are at home,"

Jenny shrugged and leaned into his touch more. "The only alone time we ever have anymore, is at o'dark thirty because we have three kids, a grandchild, and a teenager who never sleeps during the day."

"We could always force Tessa and Lauren to go stay with Addie at her place. The twins and Rowan could go to Tony and Ziva so that alone time you were talking about could be extended."

She smiled and snuggled into him, then they heard Tessa's bedroom door open and shut.

"She's done that every morning for the past three months." Jenny commented leaving Jethro's embrace and going out into their room. She peaked out the door and caught the back of Tessa running down the stairs in her running shorts and sports bra.

"Mornin' run?" Jethro asked walking into the closet to grab his clothes for the day.

"Yeah. With crunches, squats, and eating healthily." He walked out of the closet with jeans, his polo and a undershirt.

"Why is she doing this? She's fine the way she is!"

"Jethro, remember our sixteen year old daughter had that eight month old baby who's gonna wake up soon."

Jethro rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing; Jenny walked into their closet and her fingers ran over every designer name she could think of. She grabbed her white capri's, soft baby doll blue tank top and her silver metallic sandals before back to their bedroom.

"Why must everywhere you go, Tessa and you think it's a fashion show?" he asked pulling his pajama shirt off and then slipping the his undershirt on.

"Me, it was because of my job and now it's just habit. You're daughter prefers to look her best because she's so tiny and petite."

"Mmmhmmm," They both finished getting ready before an ear piercing shrill filled the house. Jenny padded barefoot across the hall and picked up the screaming infant out of her crib in Tessa's room. Lauren's hair had gotten darker to where it was almost a caramel brown colour, her piercing blue eyes looked around for Tessa and noticed she was nowhere to be found. Her blue eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Come on, Lauren, mommy will be home soon. Don't cry," She began to sob again and Jenny noticed that she was biting her fist.

"You're cutting teeth aren't you, little lady?" The infant continued to cry; Jenny sighed and decided to walk into their bedroom with screaming infant hoping Rowan and the boys didn't wake up.

"Either someone is really cranky and grandpa needs to fix it, or they're cutting teeth," Jenny commented walking into the bedroom with Lauren still screaming. Jethro shrugged and motioned for her to hand over the infant. She started to calm down a bit more then when Jenny was holding her, but she was still biting her fist.

"She's teething alright. Maybe finally she'll get some more teeth and won't look so southern with one tooth like an Aunt Bertha from backwoods Georgia."

"The doctor says she's just a late bloomer with her teeth because Tess didn't get hers until she was seven-eight months." Jenny said smiling; she went into the bathroom and grabbed a damp rag for Lauren to bite on.

"Hopefully she won't drool on your polo." They heard the front door open and then footsteps thumbing up the stairs Tessa looked in her room and was puzzled to not find Lauren awake looking for her, she turned to her parents' bedroom and noticed her father was holding Lauren.

"She's cuttin' teeth again, ain't she?" Tessa asked, her abdomen, chest, and arms were sweaty. She looked exhausted in the morning light.

"Yep. And this time Momma wasn't there to take care of it,"

"I know. I'm sorry," Jethro handed Lauren off to her mom and noticed the infant cling to her mom's pink sweaty skin.

"Tess, you got to stop working yourself this hard, look at you, you can hardly stand," Tessa rolled her eyes and adjusted Lauren.

"Dad, the only reason I'm working hard is because I miss my stomach being flat and I have still some pudge from having the nine pound baby."

"Honey, you look great, weren't you telling Derek a couple months back you could fit into your pre-pregnancy jeans?"

"Yeah, but I miss the way they felt before I had to go and get knocked up,"

"You can still fit into the things you used to, but filling them out a bit more than before. You don't have to starve yourself or work out every single day."

Tessa sighed in frustration and wished she could throw her arms up. "Dad! I miss my body. I had the flattest, most toned stomach out of anyone. Even my dog was jealous of it. I'm a tiny petite girl from Washington D.C. who's Italian, Spanish, and Irish, and is trying to minimize my genes."

Jethro groaned and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, Tess. Do, whatever you want, but you look fine."

Tessa walked away and went into her bedroom to get Lauren and her ready for the day. She heard Rowan and the boys run down to their parents' bedroom and smiled.

"Well, Lauren, Auntie Row Row is turning two today. I can't believe it. This time last year, I was a whale. Well six months going on seven months pregnant with you. Now you're turning one this year and I'm not pregnant. Let's get us ready so we look extra cute at the party." Tessa bathed Lauren and then set her in the playpen to take her shower. After her shower, Tess went to search through her closet for clothes; she decided on her tight denim shorts, her loose dance shirt with her bikini underneath. Then it was the daunting task of deciding what she needed to bring for Lauren. Clothes were on in perfection, hair in ponytails, and sandals on their feet, Tessa and Lauren got ready for the busy day ahead of them. She heard the pitter pat of feet running across the hard wood floor. Lauren smiled slightly and showed her swollen pink gums.

"I'm sorry sweetie that the evil teeth had to come today. Mommy will keep the teething rings, numbing things, and maybe even rubbing bourbon on your gums to make sure you don't feel pain." She sighed and closed her eyes; sometimes it didn't get to her, the pain of him not being there for Lauren, but every once in awhile these past few months, it got to her. Tess would go into her whole re-examined phase. Her turning seventeen and having an almost one-year-old daughter was something that kept coming back.

"Maybe it's time to let go, Lauren. I can't keep living like this, but I really like someone else." Tessa whispered into Lauren's hair before taking one final look around and bounding for the stairs as she always did before she left.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Jenny asked noticing what Tessa was in and Lauren. The huge pink beach bag was thrown over her shoulder.

"Yep. I'm driving my car. I'm supposed to be taking Dillyn and Tim to the party," Tessa said grabbing Lauren's car seat. Jenny nodded and let her go before grabbing both the boys hands. Jethro was right behind her with Rowan.

Hundreds of pictures later, and two friends to pick up, they finally arrived at the pool. Tony and McGee started setting up tables; Ziva and Abby while watching Matthew finished getting some of the decorations up. Tessa pulled into the parking lot with her music blaring. Jethro smiled and shook his head.

"Tess, your daughter is gonna be deaf before she turns two!" Jethro commented; Tessa, Tim, and Dillyn got out before she grabbed Lauren and the beach bag. Dillyn walked ahead will Tessa and Tim stayed back with Lauren.

"Tess," he said almost embarrassed.

"What, Tim?" she asked readjusting Lauren.

"Do you ever think about what could've happened after that kiss?" Tessa stopped walking and looked at him with faintly red cheeks.

"Every day. Derek's something else though. He's amazing. But you're the bad ass who I flirted with for years."

"Tess, I can't shake you out of my head. I tried being with Rylee, and I just couldn't do it. I see a brunette in tight shorts walking down the street I think of you." She smiled faintly and then her phone buzzed; she picked up and handed Lauren to Tim.

"Hey, babe," Derek greeted cheerfully over the phone.

"Hey," she said timidly.

"Well, I'm coming home December thirteenth. Can't wait to see my girls." Tim looked at her concerned when tears started to fill her eyes.

"Derek, I can't do this anymore. I can't. I can't keep pretending you're coming home is only around the corner. I'd prefer not to speak or video chat until you come home. I'm done with pretending I'm fine. We'll figure out what to do about Lauren. Just let me go," Her voiced cracked and was very high.

She heard him breathe for a second before he replied."I'm sorry Tess," Derek hung up the phone; she felt her phone slowly slip out of her hands and rest on top of beach bag.

"Tess," Tim said concerned. Dillyn turned her head and saw her friend in the state she was in and raced back to her.

"What happened? What's going on?" Dillyn asked rapidly. She looked at Tim and noticed the solemn look in his eyes and it registered almost automatically that Derek and Tessa had broken up.

"Sweetheart, you don't need him. You're better off without him anyways. You've practically raised that little girl without him. Now can we go have some fun? I wanna go swimming and then light off fireworks." Tessa brushed away a few stray tears that threatened to fall.

"Just I wish we could've made it work for Lauren's sake, maybe I'll be single for awhile." Tim handed Lauren back to her mom and picked up the hot pink beach bag and set the blackberry nice and neat in there.

"Mommy gets to party tonight. Can't drink until I'm twenty one, but I get to party." They walked into the pool and started getting ready. Tessa came out in her bikini top and her tight denim shorts. Tim's jaw fell to the floor. Tony sauntered over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"If you want to impress her dad, you want to ogle at her in the bikini. You'd make subtle looks her direction."

Tim clapped his shoulder as a thank you.

"Thanks man, I'll try my best. But how can I when she's dressed like that?"

"It's hard, I know. Been there, not with Tess of course, but with other women. You just deal with it. She broke up with Derek and she'll be all yours." Tony walked away after his last remark to go and talk to his new wife of almost a month. They were in wedded bliss almost, other than the murders, it was a good life. Abby and McGee were enjoying their time with Matthew while he was little and hoping sooner rather than later to add one more little in to the broad. After the pregnancy scare, Jenny and Jethro were being more careful because they were happy with four and they were done. Two girls, two boys they had the even combinations. It made life a lot easier with twin boys, you buy two of the same thing, and you were most likely done. But of course, Evan wanted one pair of shoes that Ethan didn't want. It was an ongoing battle, but at least they could tell them apart by what shoes they wore.

"Evan Leroy! Ethan Jethro! Get back here!" Jenny shouted running after them; Evan and Ethan continued to run until Jethro picked them up in both arms and they kicked and screamed until they were let down.

Tessa chuckled and blew a raspberry on Lauren's stomach causing the infant to break out in hysterical laughter. Rowan's friends with their parents started to slowly arrive and so did Audra and Kimmie with their families. Audra was the brunette daughter of Jasper Shepard and Catherine Oliver-Shepard. Kimberly was the other red-headed daughter. Erin, Riley, Kendall, Kylie, Taylor, Oliver, and Juliet all crowded around Tessa with the baby.

"Really guys? I need some space."

"Well, you're my first cousin who's had a baby! I must give her my love!" Erin explained smiling.

"And you wouldn't have a second cousin if she'd used a condom," Kendall commented jokingly.

"I conquer with you Kendall Rae, we did, it's only ninety-seven percent effective against preventing pregnancy. I was one of those three percent,"

"Whatever. I must say she is one of the cutest damn babies I ever seen," Audra and Kimmie walked over to their big sister with smiles on their faces.

"Well, Jen, your babies aren't so much babies anymore," Audra commented watching them with their cousins.

"Yeah, I know. One of them is going to be a junior in high school at the end of August."

"And also, that particular one you are talking about is going to have one year old daughter in October."

"So, Kimmie, sad your baby girl is off to college, and Riley isn't too far behind her?" Audra questioned curiously.

"Sort of, actually. Erin got accepted to Harvard, so I'm not too sad about that, but she's going to be all the way up in Boston. Riley, he's probably going to community college. Kendall and Kylie are going to be Freshmen which really scares me."

"What scares me is when March comes the boys are gonna be four."

"Tess is gonna be eighteen next year and that doesn't scare you?"

Jenny shook her head no; it never scared her that Tessa was gonna be on her own within the next year or so, it was a change they were willing to make.

"Whatever, Jenny. You can be all 'I'm Jenny; I'm not afraid of anything," Kimmie commented.

"That's how I got to where I am,"

"Now I thought it was the red hair." Jethro commented wrapping his arms around Jenny's waist.

"No, babe, that's why I got you," Jenny chuckled. They heard three teenagers gag; Kimmie and Audra giggled.

"Tessa Marie," her father warned. She rolled her eyes and bounced Lauren.

"Hey daddy remember that you have another daughter who is eyeballing that birthday cake like a vulture after its prey."Jethro looked over at Rowan who's finger almost touched the pink butter cream icing.

"Rowan Joelle!" Jethro called; Rowan stomped her foot angrily before leaving the cake to go pout somewhere else.

"Nice going, Gunny, you pissed off the other daughter," Tessa commented smiled; when she was feeling up to it, she was a big smart ass.

"Tess,"

"Oh, daddy, don't worry. When she's eleven and starts her period, you'll love that part." Evan looked rapidly between his father and his older sister before deciding to ask what they were talking about.

"Daddy, what's a period?" Evan asked happily and Jenny nearly choked on her own tongue while Jethro's eyes widen. Tessa and Dillyn giggled before Tessa wanted to be a smart ass again.

"Yeah daddy, what's a period?" Now Dillyn was on the ground hysterically laughing. Comic relief was brought to what Dillyn thought was the most boring-est birthday party ever.

"Something to discuss when you're older bud," Jethro replied simply.

"Daddy! You ruin all the fun!" Tess joked with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Evan walked away from his response; Dillyn was still laughing. After the girls recovered from their laughing fits, they noticed the glare on Jethro's face and quickly walked away with smirks on their faces.

The laughter fits ended and Rowan was getting restless for her birthday cake and presents; Jenny pulled Jethro aside and whispered something in his ear before Tessa grabbed Lauren and took Rowan's hand over to the table. Rowan smiled when she saw what her mother was doing; lighting the two pink candles in the pink princess cake.

They all sang Happy Birthday in harmony before Rowan made a wish and blew out her candles. Jenny started slicing the cake and smiled at Rowan's enthusiasm to get her slice of the cake. Lauren, in her mother's arms, took a small chunk of her mom's slice and smeared it on her mother's face, causing everyone watching to laugh.

"Lauren Autumn, really?"Jethro laughed at the baby's gummy smile at her mother's reaction. The finished their cake and then it was time for Rowan to open presents; she tore tissue paper, ripped wrapping paper, and flung bags every where to get to the prizes known as her gifts. Several stuffed animals, articles of clothing, and Barbie dolls later, she was done opening presents.

"So, Row Row, you want Tess to start lighting off fireworks?" Dillyn asked after the trash was picked up; Rowan nodded rapidly and Tess grabbed her lighter from her purse and the punk to light the fireworks. Jenny raised an eyebrow at Jethro about the lighter and he shrugged. Tessa started lighting off the fireworks that couldn't be seen in the dark and once the sun started going down she started on fountains, tanks, ground flowers, and the artillery shells.

Tess finished her firework display before it was time for the Potomac show. Jenny and Jethro grabbed the kids and they sat down to enjoy the show. Everyone stared up at the sky in amazement including Lauren and Matthew, but mostly at the pretty colors. When the show finished they packed up in their cars and headed home. Tessa got Lauren down for bed and started herself a bubble bath; she looked in the full-length mirror, and smiled at herself. She was almost back, but there was just a little flab that would be okay; it could be fixed at a later time. Her phone rang and she looked down at it, it was Derek; she answered it gingerly and heard his heavy breathing on the other end.

"Tess, I love you. I honestly do. You complete me in someway, and I don't want to lose you. Tim may love you, but you and I have something beautiful, that he can't recreate. I don't want to lose the two most important people in my life because I chose Marines over Air Force. Baby. just keeping holding on. I'll be home before you know it, and maybe I'll get transferred to D.C. and I'll get to be there for you guys...I want to see you and Lauren grow, and I want to give you everything you want. Please, Tessa, give me another chance." He said finally after a few seconds of them breathing back and forth with each other.

By now, Tessa was crying, he did love her and wasn't giving up without a fight on them; she sighed and thought her answer over carefully. She loved him, she would love him more every day knowing he was doing something he loved, and had every chance he got with her and Lauren. She didn't even realize her mom was listening in the doorway.

"Der, I love you too. I honestly do. I just get scared and I run. I'm a teenage mother, who wouldn't? I'm willing to give us another shot, but I've only Skyped you like two times and it gets to me. It gets to me every day that I miss you. I'll be waiting for you in December. I promise." she said happily, she finally smiled her regular smile and loved every minute of it.

"Okay baby, I got to go. I love you with all my heart and I'll show you how much you mean to me when I get home."

"Bye, Derek. Be safe. I love you." Tessa hung up the phone and finished getting ready to get in the tub and then planned on turning in for the night. It was going to be a long five months, but it was worth it.

Jenny left the teenager's bedroom and walked back into hers; flopping down on the side by Jethro.

"So," he said after a few moments.

"Derek and Tessa are back together." she smiled tiredly and closed her eyes for a moment.

"That girl has never been simple. Ever since she was a baby." Jenny laughed at his commented and got up and straddled him.

"And you're saying that I'm simple?"

"No. Never." he brushed off; she smiled wickedly at him. He had an idea where this was going, but he was just going to follow along and not rush into it.

Jenny bent her head down by his ear; her breath was hot against his skin and her red hair fell over her shoulder tickling his lips.

"Uh huh, if I was simple, we wouldn't be here."He captured his lips with hers and flipped them over; she smiled against his lips and started working at his bottoms before he lifted the blanket over top of them.

They were definitely gonna have a good night.

* * *

A/N: As many of you may know, I've started the evil known as school...I'm already loaded up with homework and it ain't fun! So please review! :) Thanks for reading guys!


	34. Junior Year, Bitches!

A/N: Well, here's chapter 34. two more chapters, then epilogue, then where ever it shall go...I've been writing this story for a year, oh my gosh...  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I only own my OC's. Don't steal 'em.

* * *

Tessa rushed around getting ready for her first day of junior year with Lauren sitting there bouncing around and throwing her toys around as if like a tornado had ripped through her room. She was in a tight pair of Abercrombie jeans, her Gucci pumps she stole from her mother and the tight cami with her grey cardigan. Her car was at the shop, so she was using Derek's truck. Lauren's first birthday was next month, and stress was getting to her. she was just stressed. "Okay, phone, keys, bag, diaper bag, Lauren," she rattled off before she left her room. Lauren's arms were wrapped around her mother's neck moving in and out of conciseness because of the early hour. The little girl's ringlets hung over her shoulders and bounced as her mother moved down the stairs.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I love you!" Tessa yelled before shutting the door violently and out to the truck; she set her purse, school tote, diaper bag in the front seat before buckling Lauren into her car seat.

"Okay baby girl, we're going to daycare, you'll get to see Matthew and everyone." Lauren clapped happily sleepily and Tessa got into the driver's seat and pulled off from the drive. before driving off to daycare. Her phone rang about halfway there and it was the people she had just interviewed for.

"Hello," she answered turning a corner.

"Hello, is this Tessa Gibbs?" the women on the other end asked. Lauren said something about wanting a cookie, so Tessa but the phone between her ear and her shoulder while digging around in the diaper bag for the box of animal crackers and handing them back to Lauren.

"Yes, this is she,"

"We'd like to tell you, you got the job. You'll be working four to eight during the week and on the weekends, twelve to four. It's four bucks an hour, plus the four percent commission, so you could be making anywhere from seven to eight bucks an hour with sales like we discussed. We're trying to be as flexible with your hours because you have a daughter, but sometimes it doesn't work that way." Tessa nodded before replying.

"Well, when do I start?"

"You can start on Thursday if you'd like. The Buckle Company is proud to have you, Tessa." the woman said.

"Thanks ma'am. I won't let you down." Tessa commented before hanging up her phone and squealing. She looked in the review mirror at Lauren and her smile widened.

"You hear that Lauren, momma's got a job at Buckle." Lauren kicked her legs and let her mom drive to daycare then to school...

* * *

Tessa entered the house at five o'clock with Lauren beside her and her phone to her ear. Jenny greeted her at the door and took Lauren into the living room to leave Tess with her phone.

"Yeah, no. No. I didn't hear that. What the heck? Seriously!" she commented walking towards the study; Jethro looked at Jenny curiously and she shrugged. They had something they had to tell her. She finished her conversation and came out into the entryway.  
"Who died?" she asked, her eyes widen.

"Audra invited your dad, Rowan, Evan, Ethan, and I up to the lake house until Saturday."

"Not me?"

"Honey, you have Lauren and school, so we're gonna give you some time to be alone with her." Jethro said.

"Dad! I deserve to have fun!"

"Isn't that what you've been having since she was born?"

"What's that supposed to be mean?"

"Ever since she was born, you haven't taken an ounce of responsibility for her; yes you fed her, changed her, and burped her, all the essentials. But everytime she got sick, or something you couldn't deal with, she'd just be handed to your mother and I."

"Dad, you have no idea," Tessa said disbelieving.

"What? That you're not taking care of your own daughter?"

"No, that I'm not working my ass off for her. Hello! I'm a single mother for the time being, I'm going to school full time, and I have a part time job now. I can't take my own child to the doctor without someone eighteen years or older. That's why I need Mom and you. I'm anything but lazy about raising my daughter."

"Yeah, right,"

"Dad!" she screamed throwing her hands in the air. "I hate you! I fucking hate you! No, it's beyond hate; I have pure hatred towards you!"

"Tessa Marie," he warned when he grabbed her arm violently.

"Let. Me. Go."

"No. Not until you finally listen to me."

"I did listen to you. Go have fun. Live in a cabaret. Whatever." She ripped her arm from his grasp before grabbing Lauren and going upstairs. Jenny smacked Jethro after Tessa left.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"That's for pissing me off." She smacked him again.

"And that's for yelling in front of our children," Jethro glared at her and she glared back with equal force before Ethan walked out with a sad look on his face.

"Mommy, daddy, is Tessa gonna leave?"

"No, baby, she's just upset right now."

"Why is she sad?"

"Just something happened that she didn't like." Ethan shrugged and walked back into the living room to his siblings.

* * *

Next Morning...  
Tessa awoke to the sound of her parents and siblings leaving for the lake house, she sighed and got up to go look to see if they even left her a note.

Tess-

Didn't want to wake you, going to the lake house, be gone until Saturday Morning. Baby sitter money for work is in the second drawer. You might need to go grocery shopping, and do laundry. I called Dillyn, she's getting your homework for you, for today, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. So, you're staying home to take care of Lauren. I have my cell, so does your father. We're trusting you to keep the house from burning down. Tony and McGee will be checking in on you periodically.  
Your dad got your car out of the shop today; turpentine belt was going out on it. Fixed and paid for. Be good, and talk to you later.

Love,  
Mom.  
Tessa screamed silently before going to get Lauren.

"Okay, honey bunch, looks like you and I get to be home alone for four days and nights until Saturday Morning. So, you and I have to do everything around here." Lauren clapped her hands together and looked around. Tessa sighed and went down stairs to get breakfast. She got Lauren her Cheerios and peaches, while she made a small pot of coffee and made toast with peanut butter.

"So, Lauren, I think I'm gonna do laundry today, and then go get some groceries, and then play with you all day." She cooed after getting breakfast cleaned up and kissed ing her cheek. Lauren giggled and reached her hands up for her mom to pick her up. After picking her up, she walked out into the walkway and looked around the empty house.

"Promise to be good for Momma?" Lauren giggled and buried her head in her Mom's shoulder. Tessa groaned and went to get ready for the day.

* * *

Her hair was in a high ponytail, a pencil shoved between the ponytail, glasses, sweatpants, and blue hollister cami completed the teens look. It'd been two days since her mother, father, and siblings left for the lake house, Lauren had been throwing fits for hours and she had stuff to get done. She started work on Thursday and Dillyn was going to stay with Lauren until Tessa got home for the evening. It was hard being the mother of Lauren, she wanted all of the attention, when other things needed to be done. She had finally got her to settle down with Spongebob while she was switching laundry and getting dinner ready. Her blackberry sang I'm Not Okay (I promise) by My Chemical Romance.

"Hey, Mother," she said breathlessly folding her underwear.

"Tess, what were you doing?" Jenny asked curiously; Tessa could here Rowan screaming about some bug in the water and her father yelling at one of the boys for scaring her.

"I'm folding laundry, cooking dinner, and keeping my daughter from falling down the stairs. All in all...nothing." Tessa said rapidly; she finished folding the load, and switched the laundry.

"Ahh...Well, how's everything else?"

"Hmmmm...Let's see...I frigging hate grocery shopping with a passion. Lauren hates me. And oh, yeah, Joel came back to school,"

"Joel's back? I thought he was in Florida?"

"I know, Mom, I know. It's crazy to me, too. Carmen dropped out, she's now taking care of the child by herself, while Joel's at school."

"Tessa,"

"Mom, it's like, I can't control it, and hold on, I'm getting another call." Tessa clicked over and heard a voice she never thought she would hear again.

"Hey, Tessa," a deeper version of the one person she had wish to forget.

"Joel, how the hell did you get this number?" she asked walking up the stairs carrying a laundry basket.

"From a friend,"

"Joel, don't call me again. I'm busy and I don't need you right now," she hung up and clicked over to her mother.

"Who was that?" Jenny asked leaning back in the sun chair.

"The idiot," Tessa replied simply and stirring her tomato sauce.

"Ah, well, we're gonna have dinner. I love you. Make sure you don't burn down the house, and keep loving Lauren,"

"Love you too Momma, talk to you soon." Tessa clicked off the phone and went back to making spaghetti for her and Lauren.

Later that evening, Tessa tucked Lauren into bed and settled down with her laptop in her bathroom and Skype with Derek.

"Haven't talked to you in awhile stranger," she commented smiling. They both looked grubby and in a few short months, he would be home.

"I know! How are things at the home?" he asked.

"Chaotic. Missin' you. Oooh. Looks like Momma's on."

"You miss her don't ya?"

"Yeah, I do. I miss you too." Derek heard someone yell for him.

"I love you! Come home safe," Tessa clicked off and noticed her mother was online and clicked on her mother's name.

"Tessa Marie," her mother smiled. Jenny looked a bit tanner, and more smiley then before she left.

"Hi Momma!" she smiled widely. Jenny smiled at the teen's enthusiasm.

"So, you start work tomorrow. Are you scared?"

"No, I'm excited. Happy that Dill's staying with Lauren. I was texting Derek earlier and we started talking about baby names. No, we're not planning on having another baby. No, we're not pregnant. But, some girl thought it was weird I named my mixed daughter Lauren Autumn. Crazy, right? Anyways, so we've decided that if we ever have any more children, Madalyn Jethro and Declan Leroy is what we would like to name them. His mother's, father, was named Declan. And his mom died, so Declan would be awesome."

"Tessa, why would you be even be thinkin' about names?"

"Well," she started rubbing the back of her neck. "I've been thinking, Lauren's going to be one, I'm soon going to be leavin', I'd like another one. Just, really not anytime soon. I can barely take care of Lauren. Let alone another one, but maybe in the near future, there will be a baby Wilson-Gibbs that'll be planned."

"Well, planned babies always make life easier," Jenny laughed.

"What? Like you did. Katie, Evan, Ethan, and Rowan, weren't planned. I know I sure as hell wasn't. If I was, well Emma-Leigh wasn't the motherly type."

"Tessa," Tessa curled her knees up to her chest and looked at the laptop propped on her bathtub.

"I don't want Lauren to feel like she's a mistake, anymore. I don't want to feel like I made a mistake. Now that I realize I was turning into Emma-Leigh, I can't do that to her. So, I'm not taking my SAT prep class. And dropped one of my AP classes. Dual enrolment at American University is out of the question. I've started working on college applications. Mom, I...I...don't know what to do. I want the best life possible, but it's not going the way I ever planned."

"Honey, you were in labor for hours, she's here, I'll help out with the college courses. I'll help, but you have to take care of her. When you turn eighteen, and she's sick, you take her to the doctor. You do all of that, I'm not gonna be around forever." Tessa heard her father murmur something in the background, and her breath hitched. She had not spoken to him at all since she said she hated him. Jenny noticed her reaction and moved away from her laptop screen and forced Jethro to sit in front of it. For a few moments, neither of them said a word. Tessa's breathing finally evened out before starting the conversation.

"Dad," she started looking down at her chipped red finger nail polish. "I'm sorry for saying 'I fucking hate you'. I honestly don't. Just...I was so mad! Mad at myself...I was so responsible and actually gave a shit about my own child...and as she got older...I...let it slip...Dad, I didn't mean to...I was so upset about Derek leaving, I forgot who I was. I'm not making excuses, just...I needed this time with Lauren to figure out, Lauren's my first priority. If I have to, I'll take a night class and change my hours...But, I love her...and...I love you...A lot. Please don't be mad at me."

Jethro said nothing; her words rang in his ears. Having her apologize was tough, but her apologizing without asking was tougher. Ever since she was little, Tessa never ever wanted to apologize, that's how she got into the fights that got her SAS's and Suspensions during school that landed her in the PAC room.

"Tessa, I could never be mad at you...I can be disappointed, but never mad...I remember when you were in the fifth grade and got into that fight with Sarah Mitchell. I had to take you to the Emergency room for seven stitches right above your eyebrow...The scar is still there. I also remember the night you came home in seventh grade with the nose piercings you swore Kenzie didn't give you." Tessa laughed at the memories. When she her and Sarah got into the fight that broke up Tessa's group and Sarah's group forever, it left Tessa with four scars. The biggest one above her right eyebrow. Seven stitches later, her eyebrow looked horrible.

Now, that she's older, you can't really notice it. She smiled at her father before replying.

"Well, Sarah started it, that bitch." They heard a wail of a tiny human who wanted her mother. Tessa got up and Jethro noticed something different in her step; she walked back into the bathroom carrying almost eleven month old in pink princess pajamas with her caramel brown hair in a fluffy ponytail.

"Look who came to say hi," Tessa cooed as she sat back down on the cold tile floor, cross legged with Lauren in the gap; her tiny hand was wrapped around her mother's necklace looking at her grandfather.

"Well, she wanted to join the party," Jethro laughed; Lauren smiled.

"Gampa!" she squealed. Tessa looked at her with wide eyes before kissing the side of her daughters head rapidly.

"Lauren, who's that?"

"Gampa!" Lauren repeated. Jethro smiled and motioned for Jenny to come over to the computer screen.

"Gampa! Gampa!"

"Awww...She figured out how old you are Jethro," Jenny smirked.

"Nah, Mom, she figured that out after the old man held her."

"Very true." Tessa looked down at her beaten blackberry and noticed the time.

"Well, I'm gonna make her something so she can go to bed and go to bed myself. I love you guys and will talk to you very soon!" she shut the laptop and went down stairs to make Lauren a sippy cup of warmed milk. The almost toddler took it and slurped it on the way upstairs.

"Well, baby girl, we've made it through the good and the bad, let's keep kickin' ass." Tessa whispered kissing the child's full head of curls.

"I love you. More than then anyone can and will ever know." Lauren's eyes fluttered shut, and she fell asleep peacefully. Tessa smiled softly before climbing into bed herself. Soon, it'd be December, Derek would be back, and she would be heading into the second semester at Roosevelt as a Junior. It was different, it felt, good.

* * *

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYS!  
I've been SO busy with school, and life, it's gotten in the way! I promise updates will be quicker, please review!


	35. He came home

A/N: Yeah! Derek's coming home! WOO! So, enjoy :D Please review!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, nothing else! If I did, Jenny and Gibbs would really have Evan, Ethan, Rowan, and Tessa.

* * *

Tessa ran down the stairs and out the front door as quickly as possible; Jenny raised an eyebrow at Jethro at the girl's enthusiasm. Then they heard a squeal come from the teenager.

"It's gonna be a white Christmas this year!" she squeaked coming inside. Tessa shivered when she closed the door and smiled at Lauren chasing Evan.

"Go get 'im baby girl!"

"Encouraging violence, Tess?" Jethro inquired with a curious expression on his face. Tessa giggled. She was in way too good of a mood.

"As always father. I wouldn't be where I am today without encouraging my daughter to stick up for herself. Also, I am her mother."

"When you were fourteen months old, you could barely talk, let alone fight."

Tessa rolled her eyes at the remark before scooping up Lauren and twirling her around.

"Tell grandpa who's coming home on Saturday, Monkey." she said using the toddler's nickname. Lauren giggled and scrunched her nose.

"Da Da!" she squealed.

"See, she'll be a genius...Because, well, her mother is just that amazing."

"Uh huh, why are you so, well, bubbly?" Tessa looked at her dad with disappointment. Had he forgotten the one thing she had been waiting twelve months for?

"Dad, who is coming on Saturday?"

"Derek,"

"That, Gunny, is why I am bubbly! And when has it become abnormal for me to run out into the snow! I've been doing that since I was three! Barefoot, no coat, no gloves. Just not a care in the damn world."

He rolled his eyes when she smiled. Her blue eyes were sparkling under neath the chandelier. Lauren's eyes were the same shade of sparkly blue.

"Do you remember the night in the town house, when mom threw the shoe at you?" Tessa asked smirking at the memory. Jenny giggled and looked at his face for his reaction. Jethro's eyes got wide at Tessa's question. She had only been ten when it had happened.

"Tess, let's not bring that story up...That is how he got the other scar."

"Because, he pissed of the FBI. And the fact I was just pissed at him anyways." Tessa laughed; Jethro glared at them both.

"And you just so happened to be wearing the pointiest shoe EVER?" Jenny smiled and nodded. Jethro walked away towards the family room with Evan, Ethan, and Rowan following behind him.

"So, how's school going?" Jenny asked walking towards the kitchen; Tessa followed her and sat herself on the island with Lauren, her legs dangling over the floor. Her long brown hair was settled over each of her shoulders; straightened. The sweatpants she was wearing covered her feet when she stood, dark lacquered nails were chipping slightly from wear.

"Good...When the said Junior year is the hardest, they didn't lie. It is the hardest. Honor's English 5-6 is difficult; Trig is hard, but I'm persevering."

"You've grown up, Tessa. I'm proud of you."

"Well thanks, Mom." she smiled.

"Gama!" Lauren said frustrated that Jenny wasn't paying any attention to her. She smiled at the toddler.

"I'm well aware you are here, Lauren." There was a knock at the door; Tessa handed Lauren to Jenny before going to answer it. When she opened the door she was shocked at the sight she saw; a tall, dark, handsome man, with his hair cut short, and chocolate orbs engaged at the sight in front of him. His ear piercings were gone and he looked more toned then before he left that prior December. He was home.

"Der-" she almost had finished her statement before he pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. His hands settled at her waist, her arms were looped tightly around his neck, pulling him down towards her. Derek picked her tiny frame up and twirled her around.

"I missed you so much, Tessa." he said kissing her again.

"I missed you too," A little girl with bouncing caramel brown locks came out of the kitchen, she saw her daddy and mommy hugging each other; she squealed and Derek set Tessa on the floor and the toddler rushed over to them.

"Ma ma!" Lauren squealed when Tessa picked her up. Derek reached his arms out and took the child from her mother.

"Lauren, who's that?" Tessa cooed at her; she hid her face in Derek's neck in embarrassment.

"It's 'addy!" she said finally looking between both her parents. Derek laughed and gave her a kiss.

"So you're home for Christmas, which is in five days."

"Yeah, I hope your parents don't mind if I crash here, I got leave for two weeks because I haven't gotten to be home long enough."

"Mom and dad won't mind," she smiled and looked into his chocolate orbs; it was going to be okay for now.

"Are you wearing the ring?"

"I'm wearing the ring." Derek leaned down and brushed his lips against hers; Lauren gasped in protest at her parents showing affection for each other.

"Monkey, mommy and daddy haven't seen each other in twelve months, cut us some slack." Tessa laughed taking the toddler from Derek. Jenny came out of the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

"The Marine is home," she smiled giving Derek a hug.

"Good to be home," he said when she let him go.

"Well, come in, take off your coat, stay awhile, Jethro is up stairs, and Lauren is happy to see you." Jenny smiled going back into the kitchen. Rowan, Ethan, and Evan came running down the stairs after hearing their mothers voice.

"Derek!" all three chorused and tackled him to the cold stone floor.

"Be careful!" Tessa laughed over the giggles and grunt. Lauren looked up at the ceiling and then at the Christmas tree.

"Well, baby girl, I guess daddy gets to be home for Christmas after all." Tess blew a raspberry on the little girls cheek; Lauren giggled in response to her mother's actions. Derek stood up watching two of his favorite people giggle and twirl around the room.

Later that night, her parents had gone to sleep, and so did all the kids, Tessa and Derek were up late down stairs sipping on coffee talking about what the past year had brought them.

"You dad didn't look like he was gonna kill me this time," Tessa chuckled pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"I think he's just happy we've made it like we have. I know you're being deployed. Heard you talking to daddy earlier."

"Baby,"

"Derek, I thought for awhile, you'd be here, in D.C."

"Babe, it's the Marines, I'd try and stay if I could, but it's orders. I promise I'll write letters, and you focus on graduating. And I found these in your purse." He held up a back of cigarettes and her pink lighter.

"Yeah, big deal. I have cigarettes. Nothing new."

"I thought you quit."

"I did, then I stopped breastfeeding and finals came, it was a stress reliever," She grabbed the pack and her lighter from her, shoving them in her bra. He had to admit, she looked sexy with the moonlight filtering in the curtains. A clear, but cold night in D.C.

Tessa took a sip of her coffee and watched him. A year. An entire year since she kissed him or touched him. The things she loved when they were together. She started thinking about the football game in September before Lauren was born.

She was huge, it was a home game, Derek was the star quarterback. She squeezed into his away jersey, while she got painted in purple and white. Her tight denim short paired with with her converse took away from the pregnancy. Dillyn made fun of her for waddling around the stadium.

"Babe, what are you thinking about?" Derek asked; Tessa blinked rapidly snapping out of her thoughts.

"The last football game I ever went to pregnant with Lauren. Right before I was due."

"Dillyn used to quack at you," he chuckled when she smacked him playfully.

"I was thinking, maybe we can take Lauren out, just the three of us, as a family again. Before you leave and what not." He walked around the island, set his cup down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'd like that very much." She finished her coffee looking down at her right hand. The ring wasn't on her left, but her right. It was a ring he had gotten for her seventeenth birthday. It was simple, just a silver band with the engraving "Love you always" on it. Something she treasured.

Slipping on her Crocs she went out the front door with her old American Eagle jacket on; she lit up a cigarette and took a long, smooth drag. Derek came outside behind her and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, watching the end of the cigarette light up every time Tessa took a puff.

"You know smoking makes you look older," he whispered into her hair. Tessa chuckled finishing her cigarette.

"It's the wrinkles, which is why babe, they invented this thing called botox. And I'm only seventeen."

"You have this all planned out, don't you?" Tessa smiled and nodded in response, going back inside and to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and put her retainer in before noticing Derek was sleeping on her floor.

"Babe, my bed." she said pulling on pajamas and putting her back to brunette hair.

"No. I'll sleep here. Way more comfortable then my bed in San Diego. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, fine," Underneath her pink and brown comforter she got the most peaceful sleep she had since he left. Mostly the fact that he was safe and okay.

Christmas passed by amazingly well, Lauren was everywhere with Derek, and when they went out as a family, it didn't make Tessa feel awkward that she didn't have a guy with her.

When the new year rolled around, Derek had to go back to the base, and Tessa was getting ready to go back to work and school. Jenny helped her get Lauren ready in the mornings and send them off for daycare and school.

Registration for senior year was coming, and it was down to the last chance to get credits in.

"Mom, do you think I should take Calc next year?" Tessa questioned going over the forms. She was going through the graduation requirements and the forms for scholarships for cosmetology schools in D.C. while other job applications.

"If you want to take four years of math you can, you've been honors math throughout your high school career, so do you what you want," she replied. Gibbs was at work, and the kids were asleep for the night. Tessa sighed and slipped her glasses off, resting her head on the island.

"Why is picking for senior year, so hard?"

"Because, you can get out early."

"Which I really want that, and it'd be practical for me with Lauren. I already am taking AP US History, and Chorus. But I need three other classes."

"Well, take another math class, and finish taking French, and then take a study hall. That'll give you the credits you need to graduate, and they'll be a lot of classes you already know." Tessa grinned at her mother before filling everything out, and signing the request for early release form, and handing them to her mother.

Jenny signed proudly on everything and watched Tessa start filling out job applications.

"I thought you liked working at Buckle?"

"I do, Ma, just, I to find another job. A beauty place is hiring, and I'm filling out an application for that, because while going to cosmetology school, I can get more experience there."

"You've turned out well Tess, just took a little push and time sacrifice to get there." she smiled at the teenager. Tessa got up from her spot and hugged Jenny tightly. Mumbling "I love you" into Jenny's shirt.

"Love you too, Tess." she replied kissing the top of the brunette's hair.

In almost a little over a year, Tessa would be graduating, and moving out. While going to school to be a cosmetologist. Something she had thought long and hard about; she would be on her own, raising a daughter and working to make ends meet.

How she made it this far, was beyond her. But she made it. And she was going to continue to make it for her daughter.

With senior year around the corner and Derek being deployed, could they make it?

* * *

A/N: And there's a new chapter. Sorry it took so long! Mega busy...Love you guys and please review!


	36. Graduation, make ups, and babies!

A/N: Hey guys, it's Samantha! Sorry this chapter is late or whatever! I've been SO SO SO busy. School, finals, sister, parents, friends, boyfriend. EVERYTHING. Gosh I hate life, lol JK. So here's the next chapter (: Lauren's 2, boys are 5, Rowan is turning 4, Matthew is turning 3, and Ziva and Tony are expecting! Oh yeah, Derek and Tessa broke up. Continue on! (: Thanks guys! Final chapter onwards!

* * *

_Dear my future self,_

_Well, its freshman year and you are pregnant! Can you believe your having a baby? Sure, most teenagers are ashamed, and you are, a little bit, but you already love your son or daughter so much, it's hard to be __ashamed__. Your ankles are slowly growing fatter, and Dillyn makes fun of you every day for it._ _When you read this, you will be a Senior; graduating. Great, huh? What kind of mom are you? Did you teach your son or daughter __manners like__, no ma'am, no sir, etc? Or are you laid back? Do you still party from time to time?_

_Are you smoking again, if you are, QUIT! You shouldn't be doing that especially with a child. But, I understand, future self, if the stresses of finals, gives you a want to light up. It's better for your health in the long run to quit, trust me. Do you remember Mrs. Reynolds' health class in seventh grade? Shortly before you punched Stacy? haha._

_What color is your hair? Red, brown, blonde, PINK! If it's still brown, bravo. Currently it's a deep brown with some caramel undertones. Did you name the baby after anyone? Right now, you love the name Lauren Autumn, if it's girl, seeing as your child will be born in fall. But if it's a boy, you are more partial to Kacen Jethro. After daddy. Great!_

_You are probably still really short, but you love pumps. Great invention for us short girls. How are Rowan, Evan, and Ethan? Are they still HILARIOUS? How's mom? Dad? Are T & Z finally married? Is Abby and McGee's baby a girl!_

_SO many questions, but I do have one more, would you future self in a million years, trade becoming a mother at 15-16, to live a normal teenage life? Right now, I wouldn't. I love it so much already. I hate Mrs. Nielsen forcing against our will to write this damn thing, but okay. I can do that...haha._ _Your favorite song currently is When you have a child by Reba McEntire. I know, weird. But you are so in love with that song!_

_How's Dillyn? Is she and Jory still together? Tim? Jayden? Derek? Are you married, YET? If not, get on that darlin'! You and Derek are meant to be, trust me._

_If you guys broke up, go after him. He loves you. Have you heard him talk about you? But, whatever. It's your life, future self._

_Well, when you get this, make sure you look at your son or daughter (and Derek if he's still there) and not have any regrets._

_Love,_

_Tessa_

Tessa read through the letter over and over again, staying on the last part of the letter. How could she not remember that they wrote this in freshman year? Wiping away a few strayed tears, she looked at Lauren who was sound asleep in her mom's large mushroom chair. Tess giggled a little bit, before setting down the letter and picking up the toddler to put her to bed.

She checked her email, applied for a few jobs, and finished her college applications before she realized what time it was. _2 a.m.? I have to get up for school in...THREE HOURS? Maybe I can get up later...No. I have to take a shower, do my hair, get ready, get Lauren ready, pack her bag for daycare and go get gas before class. So tons of monster tomorrow. I can do that._

Climbing into bed, she set her alarm for five like she always did. After her shower, she got Lauren bathed and ready before she finished her hair and make-up. When she was done, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror with Lauren. Lauren was dressed in cute brown tights, a powder pink and brown polka dot dress, with a ribbon of brown with pink polka dots around the bottom, and brown Mary Jane's. The toddler's caramel brown hair was in a high ponytail and her ears were dressed with pink butterfly earrings.

Her mother on the other hand, wasn't so elegantly dressed. Tessa had on her dark tight jeans, tucked into her knee high brown boots, with a heel on them, and a white sparkly shirt. The teen looked herself over once more before heading out the door.

Lauren was dropped off at day care with no fight, and she was off to school with a full tank of gas and two monsters in her bag for the day.

The school day passed slowly, an announcement about prom was put up all over the school, which made all the girls go wild.

"Dill, I don't have any money to buy a dress, and no one to go with, why would I go to prom?" Tessa commented shutting her locker loudly.

"Because you are my best friend, and I'm sure Addie will let you borrow her dress. You, me, Jory, Jayden, and Tim will go together. As a group. There. Go to prom."

"Dillyn Reese,"

"Tessa Marie," the best friends glared at each other playfully before walking to out to their cars. Dillyn was of course, parked next to Tessa as always when they heard a wolf whistle come from one of the jocks.

"Leave me alone, Brad," Tessa said throwing her bag in her car and turning to face him.

"Well, don't you look pretty today. Are those new boots?"

"Yeah, and I can kick your ass equally well in them,"

"You're a girl, I can't hit you,"

"Or is it you're a girl, and you are afraid I'll hit ya back?"

"I'm not afraid of you," he said, puffing out his chest; blocking Tessa's way towards the other side of her car.

"Well you should be, I'm very scary when I get mad." she shoved him out of her way, and went to open her door when he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Now, I'm not letting you go without a kiss. Seeing as you've done it with everybody in the school but me."

"So now you have the balls to call me a slut to my face. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want Kyla knowing what you and her best friend were doing in the bathroom the other day, now would you? Let. Me. Go. Before I break both your legs." he chuckled and watched as the fire in Tessa's blue eyes grew. The teenager ripped her arm from his grasp and got into her car, slamming the door in the process.

Brad backed up slowly watching her pull out of her space, with Dillyn following shortly behind her and drove towards Lauren's day care. She called her mom on the way depicting the day's events and that she was currently looking for an apartment close the cosmetology school of her choice.

After Lauren was in the backseat, Tessa drove towards the apartment complex. Where she met her father who was helping her look for a place. Her bag was flung over her shoulder and placed Lauren on her hip as they walked towards the tan stucco walled apartments.

They were tiny, but extremely cute. Either two or three bedrooms, and typically rent was not that bad if you had the money to afford it.

Gibbs observed the kitchenette and the living room area. It was a lot more then he had when he had first moved into an apartment.

"For a tiny apartment, it sure has a lot of rooms," Tessa commented looking into what would be Lauren's room. You could see the roof of the other apartment building, and that there was a small closet. The room was painted in a starch white, and the carpet was tan throughout the apartment.

"I think it's just right for a small family. Especially since it is closer to school for you, and day care for Lauren." the Realtor commented.

"I also have a two bedroom house for rent, it's a little bit more then you would like, but it has a full size kitchen and living room with enough space to put a small dining table in."

"Do you want to go look at it Tess?" Gibbs asked; her eyes lit up and she shook her head rapidly. He smiled and told the Realtor that they would like to look at the house and they would decided that day which place would be better suited.

The house was in a nice neighborhood it seemed; there were not any downfalls or turn offs about it.

It was a cozy, warm tan, with a dark roof, and dark blue shutters. There was a step that led through a dark screen door that had a dark blue door behind it. Inside, there was a tan carpet, like the apartment had, with pale green walls, and bright stark white kick boards. The kitchen was bigger than Tess had expected, there was stainless steel appliances and a tiny island.

"Oh my god. Daddy!" she exclaimed running out towards the bedrooms. It was perfect. Everything she wanted. Close to school, daycare, Dillyn, even her parents.

"How much a month?" Gibbs asked looking at the Realtor.

"About 550 a month," Tessa's eyes got wide; she picked up Lauren and went to walk towards the door when her father surprised her.

"Is there any way the landlord could talk the price down for her? She's paying for insurance on her car, a baby in daycare, and going to school. Or can her mom and I pay part of it, and she can pay part of it?"

"Dad, no. I don't want you and mom to pay for it. This is _my _place to live."

"Tess,"

"Dad, no. I can afford if I work two jobs, like I am basically. It's fine, so I don't anything but work, be a mom, and go to school for nine months until I get a job at a salon. It's fine, I'm a big girl. I got pregnant at fifteen, I chose to become a mom, I did this all to myself, and guess what? I've grown up, I've learned I don't always need my daddy." she took a deep breath in before continuing. "This is my life, my time to spread my wings and fly. You and mom have always done stuff for me, I don't need you guys to do everything for me. Let me leave the nest. Please, daddy. I want to show you and mom I can be by myself. I can do this."

Gibbs sighed looking at Tessa; seemed like just yesterday she was singing in her first concert, or learning to ride a bike.

"You always said you needed me,"

"I know dad. I'm well aware. For awhile, I thought I always needed you. But I learned after I had Lauren, I needed to grow up. Took awhile, but I finally got my priorities straight, and I'm here today."

He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head, the Realtor set the papers on the kitchen counter, and Tessa signed them proudly. She had her _own_ house. After Lauren was buckled into her car seat, Tessa said goodbye to her dad again before driving towards Addie's apartment to pick up the dress. The creme lace-looking fabric dress, hugged her perfectly. She had forgotten what it looked since it had been awhile since Addie wore it.

"So?"

"You look cute. Keep it darlin'. It looks better on you than me, sweetheart."

"Adds,"

"Lauren Autumn Gibbs' mother needs a dress like that." Tessa smiled and went to get ready to go home.

With Lauren in her arms, she left Addie's apartment and drove to the house in anticipation that her father hadn't told her mom she got a house. Lauren ran into the house screaming "Grandma!" at the top of her lungs.

"Tess, can't that child of yours learn not to scream?" A familiar voice said coming into the corridor with his fingers in his ears.

"Oh shut up DiNozzo, when your son or daughter is Lauren's age, I'm going to laugh. Because he or she will do the same damn thing."

"Mommy said 'ad word!" Lauren said accusingly, pointing at her mother.

"Yeah, Tess," Tony stuck his tongue out at Tessa, before anyone could stop her, she had his arm tightly around his back and pressed his face into the ground.

"Again, DiNozzo, why do you bother? Haven't you learned by now, I don't take kindly to anyone picking on me, irritating me, and/or pissing me off. Because if you haven't, well, this is more fun for me." she said with clenched teeth. It didn't help Brad had irritating her earlier, and she was just on edge with school and Lauren. The toddler look wide eyed at her mother, before she ran screaming for her grandma.

Hiding behind Jenny legs, Lauren watched as her mother got up from her place on DiNozzo's back, slamming the front door behind her.

"Jethro, watch the kids," Jenny commented before running after Tess.

"Tessa Marie!"

The teenager ignored her and continued walking ferociously down the park.

"Tess!" she called again. Once the redhead had finally caught up with her, she grabbed Tessa's arm and forced the teen to face her.

"Would you like to tell me why lately you've decided that you can't deal with DiNozzo, or anyone else beside your father for that matter?"

"Why the hell would you want to know? I'm not your kid, never was! I can take care of myself!"

Jenny released Tessa's arm in shock; the fire raged the teen's blue eyes like never before.

"Why would you say that? You are my daughter Tessa, sure I didn't birth that stubborn head of yours, but you are my daughter. What has gotten into you?" Jenny said quietly. The uneasiness in her tone was masked by the whisper.

"Because, I don't have that connection like I do with Dad, I love you, you are my mom, but you aren't my _mom_. I see Dillyn with her mom, and then when I'm with Lauren it's like that thing I never had. I'm the one person in this world who loves her no matter what, granted Derek doesn't ever dare try to take her from me, knock on wood. But lately, everything has just hit me. I'm graduating and the person who gave up her right to see me, won't be there. I look like her." Tessa took a deep breath in, wiping a few stray tears away. "Derek's not here, Brad is a chauvinist bastard, who by the way thinks that sweet talking is the way to get into a girls' pants."

"Why this revelation all of a sudden, before prom?"

"After I signed the lease on the house, driving home made me realize, I'm such a daddy's girl. And I'm such my father's daughter. So I've decided, instead of cosmetology school, I'm going to become an NCIS agent. I love fighting and I love being the one to fight and protect."

"Whatever you want to do sweetheart. It's up to you, now can we go home. Everyone wants to go out to dinner, since you know, you're graduating in a month."

* * *

Getting ready for Prom was a nightmare, her long tendrils fell elegantly over her shoulder, and her dress fit perfectly with the red heels she was wearing too. Everything was great except she couldn't find her ring Derek got her. The boxes practically piled to the ceiling in her new house disheartened her, then a light-bulb went off, her vanity.

She placed the ring on her finger and ran out the door with her purse and Lauren in her arms, the toddler kept telling her how pretty she looked which made Tessa's grin get even bigger, after Lauren was dropped off she drove to the hotel where the prom was being held, she was greeted by Dillyn, Evangeline, Jory, Jayden, Tim, and a mysterious dark figure who's back was turned to her.

"Hey Dill, who's the hunk with the earrings?" she grinned mischievously and then her eyes got wide.

"Der, what are you doing here?"

"Eva bought my ticket, she wanted me to come here, and can I say, you look stunning." she felt all the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Quit your sweet talking, let's have a good time tonight." As she walked towards the doors, she felt Derek's hand move the small of her back. He knew the one way to get her back were the gestures he had done before and after she had Lauren.

"If your hand gets any lower, I'll kill you." she growled, jokingly. Walking into the dance all eyes were on them. Derek Wilson was back in D.C., and his big square earrings were in and his Usher look was back.

The dance progressed quickly, all the couples were as close as they could be, dancing to every song, but when it hit about ten, Tessa yawned and Derek watched her contently.

"Hey," he yelled over the blasting music.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"Why don't we go home? It's late, and you look tired!"

"I'm fine! I just need to get something to drink!" Tessa walked to get a drink of punch, not expecting what happened next. Derek came up behind her, wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, and led her to the dance floor.

At first it seemed awkward, dancing with your ex-fiance and the father of your child, but then he dipped her like they had at homecoming when she was pregnant with Lauren. She was a bit heavier back then. Tessa smiled at him when she was brought back. The hands entwined into a familiar gesture. They danced like they were only two people in the room, and then it happened. He leaned down, brushed is lips against her. It was his way of saying, 'you're still the same to me'. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, feeling all the feelings she felt the night she had kissed him in Coffee Shop.

With their foreheads pressed together, she smiled at him again, he placed his hands on her hips before kissing her again.

"I love you, Tessa Marie."

"I love you too, Derek Michael."

After prom was finished, they all walked out to her car since he had rode with Tim. Derek and Tessa made it to the car, and he placed another kiss to her lips.

"So do we attend the prom after party or have a little after party of our own?" Derek asked suggestively, he wriggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to laugh. She twisted her lips into the same, familiar expressions she had done since he met, which in turn, caused him to laugh.

"I think we should have our own, since we have four months to make up for," He laughed and got into her car, she pulled out of the parking spot and headed towards her house.

When they got in, he pressed her against the door, kissing her soundly, she moaned quietly against his mouth. They twirled out, not letting each other's lips go until they reached her room. He slipped her dress down her body, to where she was only clad in her strapless bra, panties, and red high heels.

"Beautiful," he mumbled against her neck. She smiled kissing him again. His jacked rested near her dress and so did his shirt. After he laid her on the bed, she flipped them over, she kissed down his chest and felt his awakened manhood.

"Tess," he choked out with all his strength.

"I'm on the pill. Have been since our surprise arrived two years ago." He smiled again, watching the fire in blue eyes return just had he had remembered.

* * *

Graduation came and she was nervous. Dressed in a brown dress with her white high heels. Her cap and gown was in the back of Derek's expedition. He had served his two years in the Marines and decided to leave after Tessa and him had gotten back together.

Lauren had a gorgeous white and purple flowered dress with a purple cardigan and white sandals. Derek kissed both of his girls, before they got into the truck and drove to the arena.

Jenny, Gibbs, Evan, Ethan, Rowan, Abby, McGee, Matthew, Tony, Ziva, Maddie, and Cynthia met them at the arena to congratulate the future graduate.

Tessa greeted all of them with a hug and Gibbs couldn't help but stare at her.

"Daddy,"

"You look gorgeous. Can't wait to hear your name called," he said. She hugged him tightly and heard Lauren talking to Derek.

She wiped a few stray tears away and walked into the arena holding one of Lauren's hands and Derek holding the other. The toddler was the product of the both of them and it showed.

"Mommy, where are you going?" the toddler yelled inside the arena, Tessa crouched down so she was almost eye level.

"Mommy has to graduate baby, and use your inside voice sweetheart."

"Okay mommy!" the toddler wrapped her arms around her mothers neck and Tessa held her close. Craziest time in her life with Lauren, but she wouldn't change it.

"I love you baby girl, now go with daddy and grandma and grandpa, so you can sit down." Lauren did as she was told and watched her mother walk away, placing her purple cap on.

The people with the lasts names that started with A, B, C, D, E, and F all went before it even hit Tessa, she was graduating. All of her classmates went before her, and then her principal called her name.

"Tessa Marie Elizabeth Gibbs," she walked up on the stage, accepted her diploma and shook her principals hand and saw a caramel blonde headed toddler running towards her. The little girl climbed the stairs and ran into her mother's legs.

The now high school graduate picked her and kissed her cheek, when she heard Lauren tell her "You did a good job Mommy!"

That was all the teenager needed to hear to tell her everything was okay and that she had done great raising Lauren.

She walked off the stage carrying Lauren and walked towards Derek who gave her a tight hug and kissed her before taking Lauren back and taking his seat again, watching his girlfriend walk to her seat.

Jenny and Gibbs were proud of her, she smiled at Jethro and took her hands in his, entwining their fingers, mouthing 'I love you' to him before resting her head on her shoulder.

Craziest five years of her life she thought, she had gotten married, became director again, retired from her job, had Rowan, adopted Tessa, and watched the little girl she had known forever become a mother and grow up.

The night after Tessa graduated, Jenny and Gibbs laid in bed talking about what the past five years had been like.

"Would you do it all again?" he whispered into her hair. She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"In a heartbeat old man. We have four gorgeous children, a grandchild, and a life I never imagined. So to answer your question Jethro, yes, I would do it all again. Especially since it meant being here, with you, Evan, Ethan, and Rowan." Jenny gave him a small kiss before turning of the bedside lamp and falling asleep.

It had been a crazy five years, but they made it through somehow.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the final chapter! Epilogue like I was planning or no? Second story? Please PLEASE review, fave, whatever! thanks guys! (:


	37. In the End

A/N: So, last chapter. Well epilogue! Here goes nothing, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own character's.

* * *

Her hair was straightened, her nails were back to her traditional French tip manicure, her eyes painted with neutrals, with a hint of peach to make her blue eyes pop, her black skirt was flowy, and matched her amazing black and pink pumps, her top was hot pink and hung gorgeously on her body.

First day as the Honors Human Geography and AP Human Geography teacher. She joined her former history teachers and one new one, she had to admit, she had a crush on. Mr. Milo Valentine, tall, with dark brown eyes, and dark hair that was always spiked.

The class filed in and took their seats around the classroom that had their names marked on the index card.

As soon as final bell rang Tessa got started.

"Well, hello, I'm Ms. Gibbs. I'm going to be your honors geography teacher for the semester, then you will go to EFL. I am a graduate of Roosevelt as well, I had Foster, who is the other honors geography teacher." Tessa said smiling, before she continued, she took attendance.

"My class is tough, I took mostly AP and Honors classes when I attended here, you will have six passes this semester, I typically let you go more. I like giving out candy and other treats. I have an almost eight year old daughter, her name is Lauren. I love her to pieces, I student taught here with Foster and Wilson. So I'm sure you guys know who they are. Well, let's get started." she said rubbing her hands together.

After her last class had finished, she ran out the door as fast as possible to go pick up Lauren from school; then they left to go home. While Tess made dinner, Lauren finished her homework and the still lived in the same tiny two bedroom house, that they did when Tessa was eighteen.

The next day, as she was walking into the school, Tessa ran into Mr. Valentine.

"Oh. I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said very apologetic.

"Its okay, Miss Gibbs." he looked into her blue eyes; her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Would mind having dinner with me Friday night? Purely a night to get to know each other better." Tessa nodded and went to her room with the biggest grin on her face. She had a date with the guy she had the biggest crush on since Derek. Who had Lauren for the weekend.

* * *

6 months later...

Milo was proposing, yes, he knew she was the one. He had told her to meet her at the house he had been looking at buying, since the lease on his apartment was up. He had been living with Tessa during that time.

In the master bedroom, he had it all lead out, clues that lead her to the dining room downstairs where the papers were, and a special surprise. Written in Tessa's favorite flower, which are lilies he asked him to marry her.

Tessa walked in and straight up to the master like he said where she was met by a clue.

_You only hear of fairy-tales where the prince meets the princess and instantly they know they will be married. Well, turns out it can happen in real life. Look in the spare bedroom to the right and you will find your next clue._

Tessa did as the note was told and found a new straightener; hers had broken and needed a new one. Underneath was another note.

_After complaining for three weeks, I decided to buy you your straightener. Your getting warmer towards your fairytale being complete. Go downstairs to the dinning room_.

She hurried down the stairs and entire the dinning room. There was Milo standing with one arm behind his back, and _Will You Marry Me?_written in lilies. Her eyes immediately filled with tears.

Milo got down on one knee and held Tessa's left had.

"Tess, all my life, I had wanted to meet my best friend, my soul mate. After a failed marriage, I never thought I would, but then I met you. And we go to know each other better, and turns out we do have so much in common. When I said you only hear of it being this quick in fairytales, its true, but I feel like this is where we belong. So would you give me the honor of being my wife. Tessa, will you marry me?" He popped open the ring box revealing a one karat diamond solitaire in a white gold band.

"Yes. Yes. YES. Yes I will marry you, Milo." Tessa replied, he placed the ring on her finger and she kissed him with all the emotion she felt. But even more to her surprise, all of her family and friends came pouring in from the basement.

Her dad shook Milo's hand and Tessa smiled at two of the most important people in her life. After the engagement "party" had died down, Tessa stood on the back porch looking up at the stars with her dad.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, Tess?"

"Can you believe it? I'm getting married. Your baby girl is getting married. I saw Lauren with Milo the other day, and it reminded me of you and I. When we would watch Disney movies, and play games. I found a picture of us from when I was Lauren's age, its amazing how much we both look alike. Daddy, I just wanted to say I love you and I can't believe how lucky I am to have a father like you." Tessa said looking at him. She was twenty four with a nine year old daughter, she had grown up so much he forgot that she wasn't a teenager anymore.

"When Milo came to me, I knew he was the right one Tessa. Just by the way he talked about you."

Tessa smiled at her dad and hugged him.

"Dad, I'm happy you gave him your blessing." she mumbled into his shirt. Gibbs kissed the top of her head and they stood like that for awhile.

* * *

Tessa's POV 20 years later...

Well, I'm forty four. Yeah, forty four! Cannot believe it. Milo and I did in fact get married. And are still together, we have since then welcomed three more kids Lillianne Harper Grace Valentine (I know two middle names, but we couldn't decide) She just turned 18. Then there is Logan Jethro Valentine who is 16 and our last prince, Liam Jasper Valentine, who is 15. Senior, Sophomore, and Freshman. My eldest, Lauren Autumn Gibbs (now Collins) is twenty eight, and had my first grandchild last year, Katherine "Katie" Blythe Collins, Katherine and Blythe after her husband's grandmothers.

Rowan married a guy named Christopher they have twin sons, Ryan and Gage. Evan and Ethan are married, but have no children.

My father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, died shortly before my fortieth birthday, peacefully in his sleep. My mother held on for a good six months, before she herself died from a broken heart.

As for Abby and McGee that had only Matthew and Scarlett. Tony and Ziva had Hudson and Greyson.

Everything turned out better than I had hoped. Emma-Leigh never got out, neither did Hollis.

Its weird, my twenty something year at Roosevelt and the school has grown up with me. Milo is no longer a teacher, he is a principal at another high school. It's different not seeing him everyday.

The other day I found a video of my father and I, I popped into this old VCR that was in the attic, and wow. I forgot how young we both looked. I was three when it was taken, my mom was in it too.

_"Tessa, are you excited about going to D.C?" he asked, mom was waiting for me to attack her. _

_"YES DADDY!" I yelled back running to them._

It was Spring in San Diego, and before we even got to D.C. I was whisked away to my grandfather with an agent and my dad had to go on a "business trip" didn't see him until Christmas, but he wasn't home until the summer the next year.

Well, there you have it, the Chronicles of the daughter of two government officials. I never thought I'd finally get my story down on paper, but I did. And I'm glad I did.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of the ending? Hope y'all liked it ! :)


End file.
